VenganzA
by Santalia
Summary: Sasuke regresa xa vengarse¿hasta donde puede llegar la venganza? SASUKE-SAKURA-NARUTO el sumary no es muy bueno xo la historia sí - contiene escenas fuertes XD EPILOGO SUBIDO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este fic se nos ocurrio después de leer un monton de fics de Sakura y Sas****u****ke (Me encanta esta pareja n.n**** aunk en algún momento pueda parecer lo contario…****) y ver como el que la violara era un hecho menor y perdonable****…¿****tu perdonarías¿y si te quitaran algo muy importante para ti¿hasta donde puede llegar una venganza? **

**Para ser sinceras no sabemos como acabara esto… tenemos diversidad de pensamientos y sentimientos XD **

**AH! Como parece k a****y k decirlo los personajes no nos**** pretenecen son de la serie de Naruto **

_CAPITULO I_

El joven ninja miro a su alrededor con lágrimas en los ojos y una fuerte ira creciendo dentro de si, todo estaba destruido, no quedaba piedra sobre piedra, la gente de la aldea… la mayoría se hallaba muerta, inerte tirada en el suelo, otros sufrían heridas mortales y pasaban dolores insufribles rogando ayuda a los pocos supervivientes que podían moverse, vio a kakashi-sensei acercase a él.

-Naruto, déjala ya no puedes hacer nada por ella… deberías ayudar a la gente que aun vive.

Naruto negó con la cabeza enfáticamente, cerrando fuertemente los ojos en un inútil intento por contener el torrente de lágrimas que salían de ellos, apretó con más fuerza a la joven de pelo negro que yacía inerte entre sus brazos.

-ella no está muerta, ya paso antes, ella volverá, ella solo…

-Naruto acéptalo Hinata no volverá, ella te salvo la vida por última vez, pensaremos en los muertos cuando nos hallamos ocupado de los vivos.

Naruto lo miro furioso, pero kakashi-sensei llevaba parte de razón, muchos de sus amigos corrían frenéticamente ayudando a la gente, pero ¿Qué les debía él a esa gente? …todo, pensó tristemente, él era un ninja, tenía que los, Kakashi tenía razón, pero ¿y hinata? Maldito Saske, bajo la mirada a hinata y vio que estaba lleno de sangre, la mayoría de ella, cerró los ojos, nadie podría sobrevivir con esa herida, ni siquiera ella, maldita sea, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte…, si ella no se hubiera puesto en medio salvándole la vida¿pero a quien quería engañar? Abrió los ojos rojos de furia y se levanto dejando a hinata suavemente tumbada en la arena, se quito la chaqueta llena de sangre y la tapo con ella, volvió a mirar a su alrededor el humo aun salía de las ruinas de lo que él llamaba "hogar". De pronto algo capturo su atención, Ino había llegado hasta kakshi corriendo sofocada y cubierta de sangre.

-¿acaso no piensas hacer nada?- le recrimino- no la encuentro, se la ha llevado verdad

Kakashi no se inmuto

-¿De qué hablas Ino?- pregunto Naruto frunciendo el entrecejo

La rubia lo miro llorando, fue hasta él, y lo abrazo, entre sollozos le explico a Naruto:

-Sakura… ella…no está, no la encontramos por ninguna parte, él… ese maldito hijo de puta se la ha llevado, no lo entiendes? Tenemos que hacer algo…¿y si la mata?

-si quisiera matarla, ya lo habria hecho no tendría porque llevársela

Ino y Naruto miraron a kakashi-sempai con los ojos muy abiertos, comprendiendo lo que el sesei quería decir con esas palabras, Ino se llevo la mano a la boca para ahogar una exclamación de pavor, Naruto sentía ira, una ira irracional, descontrolada. Maldito Sasuke algún día le pagaría por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Sakura despertó al sentir un dolor agudo en el estomago.

-despierta puta

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y encaro a su agresora con una mirada de odio.

-asique ya estas despierta, no me mires así estúpida, si por mi fuera te hubiera matado y abandonado en esa maldita aldea, pero parece que él tiene otros planes-se detuvo molesta- necesitas liquido o morirás- la acerco un cuenco de agua con el pie- vamos bebe perra- Sakura miro el cuenco con odio y le dio un manotazo, el agua cayó al suelo formando un charco- muy bien, si quieres morir…

Sakura observo a karim alejarse y cerrar tras de sí una puerta, y entonces comenzó a darse cuenta de su realidad, estaba en una especia de mazmorra, o sótano, en el que no se filtraba ni un rayo de luz, las paredes tenían goteras y solo había un poco de heno que debía hacer las veces de cama. Intento moverse pero el dolor se lo impidió, tenía heridas bastante graves, cortes profundos, moratones, y no sentía un pie, quizás estaba roto, dirigió su mirada hasta él… estaba encadenada, maldita sea, estaba demasiado débil para intentar soltarse. ¿Por qué la habían hecho prisionera? El maldito grupo de ninjas desalmados había destruido Konoha, se llevo las manos a los ojos, sus amigos…ellos estaban muertos? No podía garantizar si había habido supervivientes, lo último que recordaba es que estaba luchando con karim cuando algo la golpeo por detrás y luego… intento esforzarse… la nada.

Examino sus opciones, podía dejarse morir de hambre y sed, o podía luchar, pero la segunda opción era improbable… ellos eran más de diez¿de dónde habían salido tantos ninjas? Y ella estaba herida, exhausta, atada, sedienta, entonces observo el pequeño charco de agua, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a lamerlo, oyó abrirse la puerta y una risa sarcástica.

-¿Por qué bebes del suelo?

Esa voz, antes de levantar la cabeza, ya sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía, esa voz por la que había suspirado tanto tiempo, y que ahora le cortaba la respiración.

-Sasuke ¿Qué es todo es todo¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Sasuke meneo la cabeza y la observo largo rato sin hablar. ¿Por qué la miraba así¿Acaso se burlaba de ella? Iba a gritarle cuando el joven se acerco a ella, y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-tres años- contesto con desprecio la chica, desvió la mirada y miro su atadura, volvió a mirarlo, él no se había movido- ¿Qué hago aquí¿Acaso piensas pedir un rescate? Porque si es así…

-¿a quién le iba ha pedir el rescate?- la joven callo y lo miro sin comprender

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Konoha ya no existe Sakura

La chica comenzó a llorar

-mientes

-no, yo mismo ayude a destruirla, yo lo planifique- la chica negaba entre sollozos- no te engañes Sakura, ellos me la jugaron y yo jure vengarme.

-pero Naruto… él, él vendrá a buscarme y…

-Naruto ha muerto

-¡MIENTES¡

El moreno tomo la cara de la joven entre sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-yo mismo lo mate Sakura.

-NO

-¿Por qué te niegas a asumirlo? Tú estás viva deberías estar agradecida

-hay cosas peores que la muerte Sasuke

El joven elevo una ceja, ella noto su reacción¿acaso no la entendía? Y si no quería un rescate por qué llevarla hay ¿Por… de pronto su cerebro entendió… pero él no podía querer… él nunca la había encontrado atractiva, él su Sasuke-kun no sería capaz de hacerla algo así, pero su Sasuke al que ella había amado tampoco hubiera matado a Naruto… lo miro fijamente.

-¿vas a violarme?

Sasuke pareció sorprendido ante la pregunta, ella contuvo las lágrimas todo lo más que pudo, al fin de al cabo solo le quedaba su entereza.

-no creí que me preguntaras eso

-¿pero lo vas a hacer¿Por eso AUN estoy viva?

Sasuke la toco el pelo y ella movió la cabeza, pero este no soltó un mechón con el que comenzó a jugar.

-Sakura tú no tenias culpa de lo que me hicieron…-parecía absorto con su pelo- yo necesito tenerte aun que solo sea una vez, porque Sakura has sido la única que me ha querido siempre por mí, la única que me daba esa paz, y si estoy dentro de ti quizás pueda sentir ese amor, esa paz.

Sakura estaba horrorizada, y a la vez impresionada por lo que oía, en otro momento, en otra circunstancia, cerró los ojos, pero no así, lo miro con ira, él era el asesino de sus amigos, y ahora pretendía violarla. Tal vez quedara algo de su Sasuke dentro de ese monstruo.

-no lo hagas Sasuke- trago saliva, al ver que él la quitaba la chaqueta- por favor, no lo hagas, esa paz, que dices… no podrás sentirla así, no tienes paz por tus actos, redímete, déjame marchar, tal vez así…-ella callo de manera abrupta cuando él la rasgo la camiseta y la ropa interior dejando al descubierto sus pechos, él no parecía oírla, la miraba sin vergüenza como recreándose, Sakura entendió que dijera lo dijera él no iba a soltarla, él ya no era su Sasuke, aparto la mirada y volvió la cabeza, fijo la mirada en la pared.

Sasuke la recostó a la fuerza y hundiendo su cabeza entre sus senos aspiro la fragancia, lagrimas de indignación corrieron por la mejilla de la muchacha, ella siempre había soñado su primera vez con Sasuke, pero no así, no de esa manera.

Sus pensamientos murieron cuando tomo conciencia de que estaba desnuda. Sasuke la observo un largo minuto sin moverse, y entonces bajo la cabeza y lamio su cuello, mientras con una mano jugaba con los pliegues de su virginidad, Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente. Y él introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, solo para sacarlo un segundo más tarde y seguir jugando con ella. Comenzó entonces a bajar con la lengua y lamer sus pezones.

Se entretuvo con ella en lo que a Sakura le pareció una eternidad, hasta que oyó el ruido de una cremallera bajarse, oh dios, pensó cerrando aun con más fuerza los ojos, no quería mirar, si no miraba podía pensar que no estaba pasando , pero todo eso se redujo a la nada cuando él comenzó a penetrarla , al principio jugaba en su entrada con su pene, hasta que finalmente la penetro por entero con una única embestida, Sakura grito de dolor y comenzó a llorar, intentando sacarlo de ella.

-Estate quieta pronto pasara el dolor

¿Ahora le importaba su dolor? Maldito cerdo, seguía dentro de ella sin hacer nada sin mover un solo músculo, solo la daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Ella pensó que tal vez todo había terminado, al final el dolor estaba cediendo y Sasuke comenzaba a retirarse, pero sus esperanzas no se cumplieron y Sasuke volvió a adentrase en ella, al principio con un ritmo lento que cada vez fue cobrando más fuerza y velocidad, Sakura lo sentía salir y entrar, lo oía gemir y respirar sofocada mente, abrió los ojos y lo miro, él mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como tratando de contener algo, entonces el abrió los ojos y la miro, ella sostuvo su mirada con lagrimas en los ojos, y entonces noto su abandono, y por primera vez bajo la cabeza y la beso, la beso posesivamente, pero con una dulzura que contrastaba con lo que estaba sucediendo, él seguía saliendo y entrando, hasta que el joven mordió su labio inferior y volvió a embestirla con un gemido de satisfacción, y entonces ella se noto húmeda por dentro.

Sasuke beso su hombro y se incorporo colocándose los pantalones, la miro un largo minuto, parecía que quería decir algo, pero no dijo nada y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tas de si.

Sakura se agarro las rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sí que había algo peor que la muerte, morir en vida.

Sasuke llego a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, había sido un día muy duro por fin su venganza había sido llevada a cabo, había tenido que matar a Naruto, pero él ya contaba con eso, en todos esos años se había hecho a la idea, Naruto no lo entendería, era una perdida dolorosa por supuesto, pero necesaria por otro lado. Y luego estaba Sakura, dios después de tomarla estaba más relajado que en toda su vida, al principio pensó que la debía de matar como a Naruto, pero no pudo aceptarlo, simplemente se negaba a esa idea, no entendía muy por qué , pero no podía hacerlo, entonces se había convencido de que la deseaba, de que necesitaba que alguien lo amara o todo su odio lo consumiría… pero en ese instante estaba exhausto, relajado, se quedo dormido; y durmió de un tirón hasta la mañana siguiente, cosa que no había podido hacer en años.

Un rayo de sol en su cara lo despertó, abrió los ojos, y busco en su mente, sus últimos recuerdos, Konoha, su venganza, Naruto, Sakura… Sakura, dios que increíble había sido, que bien estaba dentro de ella, era como un guante para él, el día anterior se había convencido más de que Sakura estaba hecha para él, y él había sido el primero, solo él , ella era suya, solo suya, miro a la ventana y observo que estaba amaneciendo, claro que podía haber sido mejor, Sakura podía haberse entregado a él con amor, y ahora estar contemplando ese amanecer juntos, giro la cabeza y miro al techo, debía quitarse esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza. A quién quería engañar, la había tomado como un animal, se había propuesto esperar hasta que estuviera recuperada, o hasta que entendiera, pero no había podido, la necesitaba, después de Konoha más que nunca, se sentó en la cama¿lo odiaría después de aquello? Poco importaba le hubiera odiado igual por matar a Naruto, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que esa era su nueva vida, se levanto y se puso en marcha, esa mañana aun quedaban muchas cosas que hacer, habían perdido muchos hombre y armas en la batalla, se dirigió al baño.

Naruto dio gracias al cielo , cuando vio aquella aldea escondida, al parecer sus informaciones habían resultado útiles, entonces vio salir a Sasuke de una gran casa y dirigirse a donde un grupo de hombres lo esperaban, asesinos, pensó, tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no enfrentarlos, pero no, tenía que pensar en Sakura , ahora ella era lo más importante, los vio adentrarse en el bosque, su suerte iba en aumento , con gran sigilo se aproximo a la gran casa y se introdujo en su interior, entonces vio a una mujer de pelo rojo con un vaso de agua y un mendrugo de pan, comida para un preso, pensó Naruto, y la siguió con cuidado , entonces vio que ella sacaba una llave y la metía en una cerradura, no espero más, se aproximo a ella y la golpeo dejándola inconsciente, giro la llave, rezando para que fuera Sakura y estuviera bien, con ese ruego se adentro en la oscuridad.

-¿Sakura? – la llamo en voz baja

-¿Naruto?- la joven contesto sin poder creer que él estuviera vivo.

Nada ni nadie habían preparado a Naruto para lo que vio, absolutamente nada, Sakura estaba molida a golpes, con sangre entre sus piernas, y completamente desnuda. Ese hijo de puta la había violado, a su Sakura, la pena lo inundó al ver como ella intentaba ocultar su desnudez.

-no me mires

Naruto obedeció en silencio mirando al suelo, se quito su chaqueta y tapo a Sakura fue hasta la cadena que la ataba su pie y la rompió en mil pedazos, luego cargo a Sakura que estaba medio desmallada, dios ¿Cómo la había hecho eso? Decididamente Sasuke se las pagaría todas juntas, se encamino hacia la puerta cuando Sakura le dijo en susurro.

-Naruto

Naruto la miro tenía los ojos cerrados.

-si Sakura

-¿eres un ángel¿He muerto y vienes a por mí?

El rubio comenzó a llorar y siguió andando, era mejor darse prisa, podían volver en cualquier momento.

-claro que no Sakura-chan aun no estamos muertos!-lo dijo en el tono más alegre que pudo para animar a la chica.

-Naruto hazme un favor.

-claro, lo que quieras.

-mátame.

**Bueno pues este es el primer ****capítulo**** sabemos k a muchos no os va a gustar pero esk es una violación!!! XD y ay distintas maneras de verlo no?**

**En el próximo capi más!!!**

**Recuerden k este es nuestro primer ****fic**** sobre ****Na****ruto**** y k no sabemos ****cómo**** acabara:**

**SAS****U****KExSAKU****¿lo perdonara?)**

**NARUxSAKU(la venganza los unira)**

**NARUxSAS****U****KE(ya os digo k no jajaja no sabemos hacer ai)**

**Salu2!! Y xa las autoras de los fics k leimos decirlas k están muy bien y k cada uno ve las cosas a su modo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muxas**** gracias x los revi****e****ws ****n.n**** nos animan mucho a escribir ****asik**** si vosotros os ****molestáis**** en escribir nosotras os recompensamos:**

_CAPITULO II_

Naruto se hallaba apoyado en el poste que sujetaba la tienda, con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo, esta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la ralla, había destruido Konoha, había violado a Sakura, había matado a Hinata… las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, no ha Hinata la había matado él, había sido demasiado débil, demasiado lento, debería haberlo evitado, debería…

-Naruto- la voz de Kakashi-sempai lo saco de sus pensamientos- has hecho un gran trabajo rescatando a Sakura

Naruto sacudió la cabeza apretando los ojos mientras sus lágrimas se abrían paso.

-No sensei yo… yo llegue tarde, le falle a Sakura igual que a Hinata¡os falle a todos¡

Kakashi se acerco a Naruto hasta quedar al lado de él.

-Naruto él que nos ha fallado ha sido Sasuke

Naruto abrió los ojos y miro confundido al ninja. Este le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de continuar andando.

-Deberías ayudar a la reconstrucción en vez de quedarte hay parado lamentándote.

Naruto se volvió

-Quiero asegurarme de que ella está bien

Kakashi se detuvo y lo miro por encima del hombro.

-Ino nos avisara cuando termine, no te preocupes.

Naruto no parecía muy convencido, quería estar con ella cuando despertara, quería asegurarse de que se pondría bien, quería estar allí para decirla que él la cuidaría, que le perdonara por haberla fallado, que nunca más lo haría, y sobretodo quería que supiera que él se encargaría de vengarla.

-Naruto muévete quieto no haces nada.

Naruto se sobresalto al oír la voz del maestro Gai que pasaba corriendo delante de él con un gran tronco de madera, era increíble que con la heridas que había recibido y los vendajes aun visibles, pudiera cargar ese tronco, entonces Naruto se sintió culpable, debía ayudar, Ino se ocuparía de Sakura, afirmo con la cabeza, no era momento de andar lamentándose, ahora tenía que ayudar a sus amigos. No les volvería a defraudar.

Sasuke presintió que algo no iba bien, una sensación de perdida le inundo de pronto. Miro a Suigetsu.

-Volvemos

Ordenó sin esperar respuesta, avanzo rápidamente entre los arboles hasta llegar a su casa, se detuvo en la entrada. Un segundo después apareció Suigetsu a su espalda.

-¿Por qué esta la puerta abierta?

La pregunta era obvia para Sasuke , no solo estaba la puerta abierta si no que había una huella, apenas visible para el resto, pero para él era como una marca roja en un suelo blanco. ¿Quién demonios se había atrevido a entrar?, un temor se apodero de él, y camino despacio hasta la celda donde guardaba su gran tesoro.

No le sorprendió ver la puerta abierta y a Karin desmayada dentro, maldita inútil, la rabia se apodero de él, Sakura no estaba, se la habían llevado, ella no podía haber huido , no en sus condiciones. ¿Quién se había llevado a su Sakura? Sin volverse pregunto a Suigetsu.

-¿mataste a Kakashi?

Suigetsu dudo unos instantes

-él cayó herido al suelo…

-Pero no te cercioraste

Estaba rodeado de incompetentes¿pero habría sido capaz su ex-sensei de arriesgarse de esa manera¿Por Sakura? Era una locura, y hasta donde él conocía a Kakashi no era de los que hacían locuras, ese era otro, NARUTO, el nombre resonó en su interior, sacudió su cabeza, era imposible él lo había matado, nadie sobreviviría a ese golpe, sí bien era cierto que esa estúpida se había puesto en su camino, pero no , volvió a sacudir la cabeza, ese golpe podría atravesar a diez hombres juntos y matarlos al instante, Naruto estaba muerto, volvió la mirada a la pelirroja desmayada en el suelo.

-despiértala, espero por su bien que al menos viera a su agresor.

Suigetsu asintió y entro en la celda, mientras Sasuke se dirigía hacia su dormitorio, cuando llego cerró la puerta tras de si con aparente calma, levanto su mirada, en su vida había estado tan furioso, quería matar a Karin por dejar que se la llevaran, pero sobretodo quería matar quien se había llevado a Sakura. La paz había desaparecido, le costaba respirar, apretó los puños hasta el punto de hacerse sangre, esto no iba a quedar así, ella era su paz, y eso era algo que él llevaba buscando muchos años, no podría vivir con el peso de su venganza, su conciencia no le dejaría, la necesitaba, y la tendría, si había sido capaz de destruir Konoha, si había podido llevar a cabo su venganza y matar a todos a los que un día juro venganza, incluido el mismísimo Hokage, encontrar al ladrón y recuperar a Sakura no era ningún problema. Solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien, si la pasaba algo… jamás lo perdonaría.

Ino le cambiaba el paño de la frente a su amiga, la fiebre no bajaba, sus heridas se habían infectado provocando un fiebre altísima,la infección en si no era mortal, por supuesto , aparte unos cuantos cortes y moratones no tenía nada grave, pero esa fiebre¿Por qué no se despertaba? Ino suspiro se estaba dejando morir, la maldita estúpida no luchaba por vivir. La zarandeo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sakura, lucha maldita frentona, tú no vas a morir ahora, entiendes? No es justo, muchos de nuestros amigos han muerto peleando y tú no vas a morir por no pelear, vamos Sakura despierta!!

Nada Sakura no se movía, era un muerto en vida, el color había abandonado su piel, y la fiebre era el único calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Por dios¿Qué la había hecho ese malnacido? Y pensar que un día ella creyó estar enamorada de ese miserable, oh señor, Sakura no lo había creído, lo había estado, no solo la había destrozado físicamente si no que la había destrozado el corazón, las heridas que tenía su amiga eran más profundas de lo que ella misma pensaba.

-¡!SAKURA¡¡ lucha maldita, lucha por mí, no me dejes sola, no ahora, hazlo por Naruto Sakura, eres lo único que le queda , te necesitamos, Sakura por favor vive, lucha para vengarte de ese carbón, pero lucha!

Ino no aguanto más y rompió a llorar abrazando a su amiga, no podía perderla también , ya había sido suficiente.

-_lucha para vengarte_ _LUCHA SAKURA_

Las voces parecían venir de muy lejos, de entre la oscuridad en la que Sakura se encontraba sumida, no veía nada, no sentía nada, no oía nada excepto esas voces, venganza¿Cómo podía ella vengarse? Sasuke la había humillado, la había quitado todo lo que ella amaba, sus amigos, su familia, su hogar ¿Qué la quedaba entonces?¿por que luchar? Y entonces esa palabra otra vez, venganza, si ahora moría, si desaparecía, desaparecerían con ella sus recuerdos, y nadie sabría lo que Sasuke Uchiha había hecho, eso no podía quedar así, aun sin saber cómo, Sasuke pagaría muy caro lo que había hecho, tenía que vivir , tenía que salir de esa oscuridad, tenía que guardarla dentro de ella, tenía que ser más fuerte, por ella, por sus amigos, esta vez no se dejaría vencer.

Ino dejo de llorar y abrió mucho los ojos, no podía haberlo soñado, Sakura , ella había hablado, había dicho venganza muy bajito , en un suspiro inaudible, pero lo había dicho , sonrió secándose las lágrimas , y la tomo la temperatura¡la fiebre había bajado! Y aun así un leve color rojo la había subido a las mejillas, Sakura se pondría bien, la sonrisa se borro de sus labios y la miro con cara de pena, al menos físicamente.

-¿y por dónde quieres que comencemos a buscar?

-no me importa- repuso Sasuke

-no podemos buscarla por todo el mundo jefe

Sasuke se estaba empezando a enfadar con Juugo y Suigetsu le cansaban.

-¿y por qué no?

-es demasiado terreno- contesto Suigetsu desesperado- nos llevara semanas incluso meses, aunque nos dividamos

-¿y entonces a qué esperáis para empezar?

Ambos hombres lo miraron sorprendidos.

-sí señor, aunque dudo que si alguien sabe donde esta nos lo diga

Sasuke miro a Juugo , con una mirada fría y elevo una ceja.

-destruye, mata , me da igual lo que tengáis que hacer para encontrarla, pero traérmela, y pronto.

Ambos hombres afirmaron con la cabeza, y se dispusieron a salir del cuarto.

-una cosa más- se detuvieron en seco- cuando encontréis al raptor traérmelo vivo. Pero matad a todo el que lo haya ayudado, es hora de que la gente se entere de que lo que pasa cuando se atraviesan en mi camino.

Sasuke miro por el ventanal de la estancia, el sol se escondía y una luz rosa-anaranjada cubría todo cuanto sus ojos podían ver, recordándole el pelo de cierta ninja, dios como la echaba de menos¿Dónde estaría ahora? Seguramente lo odiaba, él no había tenido tiempo de decirla el porqué de su venganza, de su odio, él porqué la había necesitado tan desesperadamente, y como la seguía necesitando, no debía haberla tomado de esa forma, pero no había podido evitarlo, ella era tan perfecta, apoyo su frente en el frio cristal y cerró los ojos, los recuerdos acudieron a si mente en cascada, podía sentirse aun dentro de ella, podía recordar el sabor de su piel, de su boca, recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, y eso lo mataba lentamente.

-Sakura vuelve a mi

Sakura despertó de pronto, abrió los ojos y se asusto al ver oscuridad, pero esta vez oía la voz de gente fuera, el ruido del viento, y podía sentir, intentó incorporarse y un agudo dolor en su vientre se lo impidió, Sakura cerró los ojos comprendiendo la causa de ese dolor, la había arrebatado su virginidad, giro la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento, y vio una silla al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba, cerca de esta una mesa con medicinas y vendas, volvió a girar la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en una tienda o algo así, ya que las paredes eran de tela y estaban sujetas por trocos de madera¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era la celda, movió su pie y se sintió libre¿Sasuke la había liberado? Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar, había soñado con Naruto, él era un ángel que se la llevaba lejos…

Un ruido la saco de su ensoñamiento, alguien había entrado en la pequeña tienda.

-…ahora mismo voy, voy a asegurarme de que la ha bajado la fiebre

Sakura sintió ganas de llorar al oír esa voz tan familiar.

-Ino…

La voz de la joven era muy bajita, pero Ino la oyó y la miro emocionada.

-oh dios! Te has despertado por fin! – corrió donde la joven y la abrazo- y la fiebre a cedido, maldita frentona casi me matas del susto.

Sakura vio lagrimas en los ojos de su amiga y la sonrió, al menos Ino no había muerto, tenia algunos moratones en la cara y en los brazos , y pequeños cortes, pero estaba viva.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-en Konoha

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, quizás Sasuke la había mentido…

-¿Konoha?

Ino afirmo

-Uchiha me aseguro que la había destruido

Ino dudo.

-no te mintió Sakura-chan

-pero tú has dicho…

Ino se levanto empezó a mirar los frascos de medicinas.

-sé lo que te dicho, estas en Konoha pero Sasuke él… él y sus malditos secuaces han destruido la aldea, no ha quedado ningún edificio en pie, han matado niños, ancianos, solo hemos quedado unos pocos- se limpio las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- pero la reconstruiremos, Konoha no morirá

Sakura estaba confundida¿Por qué Sasuke había hecho eso? Él había sido feliz en esa aldea, una vez juro defenderla, y ahora la había destruido… claro que las cosas habían cambiado mucho, él había cambiado.

-Ino yo… lo siento

Ino la miro y sonrió

-no tienes nada que sentir, no es culpa tuya, es de ese miserable

Sakura sintió despacio, y entonces se la ocurrió que si Ino no había muerto tal vez kakashi-sensei tampoco.

-¿Kakashi-sempai está vivo?

Ino sonrió y la miro

-claro, es un hombre muy inteligente.

-¿él me salvo?

Ino la miro sorprendía.

-¿no recuerdas quién te salvo?

-no, yo solo…-evito contarla el sueño de Naruto, era muy doloroso recordar a su amigo- no lo recuerdo

-Sakura, Naruto te trajo aquí

Sakura se quedo paralizada, era imposible, que Naruto estuviera vivo Sasuke… él le había dicho que lo había matado, pero también la dijo que Konoha había sido totalmente destruida, eso la daba una posibilidad, una esperanza, de que estuviera vivo, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-¿por qué lloras?

-Naruto él… yo pensaba que había muerto , creí que Sasuke le había matado, yo sabía que era imposible, Sasuke no sería capaz de…

-Sakura -Ino la interrumpió muy seria- Sasuke intento matar a Naruto y si no hubiera sido por que Hinata se sacrifico para salvarlo estaría muerto, y tú no estarías aquí.

-Naruto¿quieres estarte quieto?- el maestro Gai regaño a Naruto- así no puedo darle bien al clavo, y te juro que si vuelvo a darme en el dedo con el martillo te clavare a ti al tronco¿estamos?

Naruto sonrió inocentemente.

-es solo que Ino no vuelve, y además solo te has golpeado una vez con el martillo, no es para tanto.

-una vez es más que suficiente imbécil.

Kakashi sonrió viendo la escena, Naruto nunca cambiaria, había temido que fuera así, pero desde que Sakura había vuelto las ganas de vivir del rubio habían regresado con ella, solo esperaba que Sakura tuviera esas ganas de vivir porque que siguiera siendo la misma era casi imposible, ninguna mujer volvería a ser la misma después de eso, al menos no enseguida, suspiro, tal vez Naruto podía ayudarla. Miro al cielo estrellado ninguno seria él mismo del día anterior, al igual que Konoha algo dentro de ellos había sido destruido, habían perdido mucho en muy poco tiempo, y al igual que la reconstrucción de la aldea, tardaría un tiempo en revivir, aunque nada volvería a ser igual que antes. El ruido de la tela hizo que Kakashi se volviera para ver a Ino salir de la tienda, y dirigirse a Naruto ¿parecía enfadada?

-Naruto – el rubio se volvió y miro a Ino- Sakura ha despertado y quiere hablar contigo.

* * *

**Bueno****l****o vamos a dejar ****aki****jeje****xk**** nos viene muy bien para el principio del capi 3!**** K prometemos será ****mas****largo(****sk**** los ****exmns**** consumen nuestras vidas)**** Esperemos k os guste**

**Aunk**** seguimos sin saber el final**** (Sasuke vs Naruto) **** x ahora los votos ****vuestros s****on 1-1 ****asik**** no nos sacan de dudas XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!! Los estamos malacostumbrando con un capi al ****día**** XD xo weno lo prometido es deuda no?. bueno no nos maten x salvar solo a unos pocos **** a nosotras tb nos da pena**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_CAPITULO III_

Naruto entro en la oscura tienda sonriendo por los aullidos de dolor del maestro Gai, tal vez debería haberle avisado de que iba a soltar el tronco…, pero lo más importante para él en ese momento era Sakura, aun podía sentir una enorme pena e ira apoderarse de él solo recordando la última vez que la había visto, en esa celda, sacudió la cabeza, se acerco a la cama con miedo preguntándose como estaría la pelirosa.

Naruto la miro con preocupación, tenía los ojos cerrados, quizás se había vuelto a quedar dormida, pero por dios que estaba demasiado pálida, tenía los labios agrietados, y unas prominentes ojeras, aun así a él le parecía preciosa y perfecta, siempre seria su Sakura. Mejor no la despierto, pensó Naruto y se dispuso a darse la vuelta cuando Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miro. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos en la oscuridad durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente Sakura susurro:

-Naruto

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza, tenía miedo de hablar,¿ que la iba a decir? Su mente estaba en blanco, su corazón latía rápidamente¿por dónde empezar?

-¿Estas bien?

La pregunta de la joven callo a las preguntas de su interior, ella lo miraba con preocupación, Naruto la sonrió, por que al verse en sus ojos toda esa ira y pena pareció relegada a un segundo lugar, y lo invadió una profunda ternura.

-claro que sí Sakura-chan- se rasco la cabeza y rio- bueno al menos hasta que vuelva salir hay fuera y el maestro Gai intente colgarme de un árbol…

Sakura l miraba confundida

-el maestro Gai… ¿él también está vivo?

Naruto asintió

-tienes unas cuantas heridas, pero ya sabes lo que cabezón que es, dijo que no moriría antes que Kakashi-sensei

-Naruto y Sai¿Él está vivo también?

Naruto apretó los puños, y bajo la cabeza

-lo siento Sakura-chan…

-comprendo – Naruto la miro apenado, ella miraba al vacio- Naruto ¿Quién sobrevivió?

Naruto se sentó en la silla las fuerzas le empezaban a fallar.

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo ahora? Tal vez cuando estés mejor…

-Naruto- le corto la chica- necesito saberlo

Naruto la entendía perfectamente, él en su lugar también querría saber a quien no volvería a ver nunca más, pero era demasiado duro, bajo la cabeza, gracias a dios ella había preguntado quienes habían sobrevivido y no quienes habían muerto, aunque era solo necesario un descarte… suspiro y hablo lo más tranquilo que pudo pero evitando mirarla.

Ino , Kakashi-sensei, el maestro Gai, kiba, shikamaru, Hana, namiashi, Aoba yamashiro, lee, aunque esta más muerto que vivo, tu y yo somos los únicos supervivientes de el asalto a konoha…

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr libres por sus mejillas, maldita sea, tenía que aprender a controlarse, de nada valía llorar como un niño, cada vez que lo pensaba , maldito Sasuke, se las pagaría, se las…

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por un cálido abrazo de Sakura. Ella era tan cálida, era tan reconfortante estar así, volvió a cerrar con fuerza los ojos y la rodeo con sus brazos.

Sasuke se encontraba en el patio interior entrenándose, ante la atenta mirada de un grupo de kunoichis, incluida Karim, pero a él parecía no importarle, estaba acostumbrado a despertar esa reacción en las mujeres, desde pequeño las niñas se lo rifaban y a medida que fue creciendo , las mujeres lo encontraron cada vez más atractivo, con los años Sasuke no solo había ganado altura, su cuerpo era perfecto no tenía un gramo de grasa, sus músculos están perfectamente definidos, y las perfectas facciones de su cara hacían el resto¿Qué mujer se resistiría? Y entonces otra vez ella, otra vez esos ojos verdes, ese pelo rosa, esa sonrisa, se quedo quieto en el sitio, habían pasado diez días desde que ella desapareciera, y nada le parecía tener sentido, su vida ya no tenía un fin, la venganza había sido llevada a cabo, todos habían pagado, su aldea comenzaba a cobrar renombre¿entonces por qué se sentía así¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? Miro al suelo,¿ por qué siento que me falta algo? He ganado , se repitió a sí mismo, he… no aun no, no hasta que la recupere.

-karim ven aquí- llamo a la joven de gafas que corrió victoriosa

-si Sasuke

-¿hay noticias?

-¿sobre qué?- Sasuke la miro irritado- si te refieres a cierta ninja de pelo rosa… me temo que no, juugo envió un mensaje desde el país de la tierra, dijo que nadie había visto a Sakura por allí ni sabían nada de su… ¿secuestro?

Sasuke la miro irritado¿Dónde se había metido? No estaba en el país de la tierra, ni en el del agua, ni en el del rayo, ni en el del viento, ni en el del fuego, ahora le tocaría empezar a mirar los países más pequeños, pero eso podía durar semanas incluso meses, lo de buscar en los cinco principales países era lógico, tenia ninjas repartidos por todas ellas, además después de que la aldea de la hoja callera, las demás aldeas lo ayudaban sin problema. ¿Por qué era entonces tan difícil¿Dónde la habría llevado él si… y entonces sus ojos se abrieron, claro, medio sonrió, aun le faltaba un sitio por buscar en el país del fuego, un sitio que no habían mirado…

-karim, prepárate nos vamos

Karim se emociono al oírlo

-¿A dónde Sasuke?

-a konoha

Sakura estaba sentada en suelo contemplando el paisaje, sus heridas se habían curado casi por completo, o al menos las físicas, aunque se sentía cansada, desde aquel día todo el mundo trabajaba sin descanso. El día era perfecto todo olía a flores y el sol calentaba su cara, estando así por pequeños momentos parecía que nada había pasado.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura giro su cabeza y vio a Naruto correr hasta donde ella estaba.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

Sakura lo miro confundida, parecía acalorado.

-cálmate Naruto he estado aquí todo el rato

-¡podía a verte pasado algo! No deberías ir tú sola

Sakura lo miro elevando una ceja, desde aquel día Naruto era su sombra.

-¿se te ha olvidado que soy una kunoichi?

-no , pero no quiero que te pase nada malo

Sakura le sonrió, era imposible discutir con él

-está bien la próxima vez te avisare- se resigno y el joven sonrió y se sentó a su lado con cara de triunfo- aunque no creas que aceptare que me sigas a todos lados – Naruto la miro confuso

-¿Por qué no?

-por que a veces la gente quiere estar sola

-¿para qué?

-para pensar, o para relajarse, qué más da cabezón , te digo que a veces es mejor estar sola, aunque sea un rato

-mmmm…. ¿y si estoy cerca sin que me veas?

-eres imposible

-oh vamos Sakura-chan para eso estamos los amigos, no? Para hacernos compañía y no sentirnos solos, además así de paso te protejo

Sakura miro como el rubio sonreía, él tenía razón para eso estaban los amigos, pero había cosas que eran solo de ella, cosas que no quería compartir, estaba segura que a Naruto también le pasaba, él nunca hablaba de Hinata o de los demás. Realmente nadie hablaba del pasado…

-Sakura he estado pensando- Sakura lo miro sorprendida- si ya no hay ancianos ni hokage, eso significa que ¿Kakashi-sensei y los demás jonin son ahora los ancianos? Porque entonces uno de ellos tendrá que ser el nuevo kage.

Sakura miro a Naruto, de verdad parecía preocupado por esas cosas, era increíble, sonrió.

La verdad es que no lo sé, pero no creo que fuera tan malo, Kakashi sempai sería un gran kage ¿no crees?

Naruto se encogió de hombros

-es posible

-¿entonces?

-¿pero te imaginas al maestro Gai de hokage?

Ambos se miraron un instante y comenzaron a reírse, hacía mucho tiempo que no se reían así.

-oh bueno pobre Gai, seguro que daría su mejor esfuerzo- dijo Sakura intentando contener la risa- ¿Por qué no lo eres tú?

Naruto la miro riéndose

-si claro yo

-a mi no me parece tan raro, es tu sueño no?

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza, sin reirse

-pero aun no soy merecedor de ello, algún día lo seré Sakura, pero ahora no

-¿Por qué no?-instituto la joven

-dudo que un kage dejara morir a sus amigos, o permitiera que destrozaran su aldea

Los dos miraron al suelo en silencio

-Naruto lo importante no es cuantas veces caigas al suelo, si cuantas consigues levantarte

Naruto la miro fijamente y ella le sonrio, pero él no sonrio, seguía mirándola¿Por qué la miraba asi? Que hacia ese idiota, la estaba poniendo colorada, él se acerco a ella, centimitro a centímetro, sin retirar ni un momento su mirada, Sakura no podía creerlo, pero tampoco era capaz de apartarse, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que el podría oírlo, su cuerpo temblaba, y se perdia en el azul de sus ojos, tenia que apartar la mirada, tenia que ser fuerte.

-sa…

Naruto comenzó a decir su nombre a escasos milímetros de su boca…

-¡NARUTO¡

Naruto se quedo helado al oír la voz de Ino, tanto que cayó al suelo por la sorpresa, Sakura por su parte se puso colorada hasta la raíz del cabello y giro rápidamente la cara.

-¡¿pero qué estabais haciendo?!

-cálmate Ino- el rubio se levanto – no estábamos haciendo nada- se defendió

Ino elevo una ceja.

-eso no es lo que yo he visto tonto

Naruto se puso en frente de Ino y ambos comenzaron a discutir, Sakura suspiro, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

-Ino ¿querías algo?

Los interrumpió Sakura, la rubia pareció dudar, como si hubiera olvidado por qué había ido a buscarlos, pestañeo.

-ah sí, es Kakashi-sensei! El quiere hablar con vosotros.

Sakura se levanto y hecho un último vistazo al horizonte.

Naruto aun seguía colorado, había estado a punto de besarla, a Sakura, aun le temblaban las piernas, ella no se había apartado¿sabría ella sus intenciones?, levanto la vista y la vio dos pasos delante de él hablando con Ino, maldita Ino que oportuna había sido. Pero ¿cómo no besarla? Ella era tan dulce, tan bella, y esa sonrisa, lo tenía loco desde niños, y ahora ella era toda una mujer y estaba aun más bella, y por su parte él ya no era un niño, era normal que tuviera esos instintos, sacudió la cabeza, no, ella era su amiga, solo eso, ella lo necesitaba ahora, como amigo no como él pervertido que miraba su trasero. Desvió la mirada con enfado, alomejor no había madurado tanto.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea vio a Kakashi y Aoba hablando, cuando llegaron se callaron y los miraron, no le gustaba nada esa mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sakura

- Sasuke te está buscando- le contesto Aoba

Naruto miro a Sakura que había perdido el color de la cara, y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué¿Para qué? Es imposible…

Sakura busco a Kakashi sensei con la mirada. Este se afirmo con la cabeza.

-es cierto Sakura , Sasuke te está buscando por todo el mundo, y no tardara en buscar aquí.

Sakura comenzó a temblar, fue la gota que colmo el vaso para Naruto¿Qué les pasaba a todos?

-que venga

Todos lo miraron extrañados , menso Kakashi que lo miraba sin expresión alguna

- ¿acaso le tenéis miedo? Sasuke me las pagara todas juntas, dejadle que venga, no le permitiré que se lleve a Sakura.

Aoba levanto una ceja

-¿y qué pretendes hacer?

-matarlo

* * *

**Pues nada hasta aquí el capi 3 , ya 3? XD , esperamos k os guste ;) aunk sabemos k nos hemos cargado a muxa gente no **** nos enfadéis, a**** nosotras tb nos costó decidir k****ien viva y kien moría ( si gaara estuviera vivo el viviría XD) bueno pos hasta el próximo capi**

**Salu2!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!! Aquí os dejamos el capi 4!!! **

Sakura trago saliva con dificultad al oír las palabras de Naruto ¿matarlo?

¿Matar a Sasuke?, porque se le hacía tan difícil, en cierta forma él se lo merecía y ella quería venganza, entonces porque dudaba, porque la invadía una profunda pena en su pecho al pensarlo. Su cuerpo se dividía entre la sensación de pena y un temor agudo que la hacía temblar¿Por qué la buscaba¿No había tenido ya suficiente¿Qué esperaba de ella? Tal vez quería matarla…, pero eso no tenía mucho sentido, si quisiera matarla lo hubiera hecho después de…, pestañe, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir¿Qué demonios la pasaba?

-Sakura- al oír la voz de Naruto llamarla, salió de su trance y lo miro , él la miraba preocupado- ¿estas bien? No tengas miedo, yo me ocupo de todo.

-Naruto no estás en condiciones de vencer- la voz de Kakashi-sensei parecía cansada- no tiene sentido intentarlo…

-¿Qué?- Naruto se puso rojo de ira y se encaro ante el ninja copia- ¿Por qué¿Acaso crees que soy débil¿Que volveré a fallaros¿Qué permitiré que algo malo le pase a Sakura?

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Naruto parecía fuera de sí, pero si Kakashi tenía razón, y Naruto perdía, y si esta vez le perdía para siempre…

-¡Naruto!, no seas imbécil no voy a dejar que mueras por defenderme¿Qué me quedara entonces?

Todos la miraban sorprendidos mientras Sakura caí al suelo sobre sus rodillas rompiendo a llorar, Naruto susurro su nombre sorprendido, y se arrodillo delante de ella.

-Sakura- la acaricio el pelo- no me va a pasar nada malo, no te preocupes por mi

Sakura alzo los ojos, y vio que él la sonreía, sabía que lo hacía para tranquilizarla.

-por favor… no lo hagas

-Sakura si no lucho él te llevara de nuevo no te das cuenta, no hay otra opción.

-si que la hay – los dos volvieron sorprendidos sus ojos hacia Kakashi que hasta entonces había observado al escena en silencio- podéis huir

-¡¿huir?¡ -la furia roja había regresado a la cara de Naruto- ¿crees que soy un cobarde? No huiré!!

-Naruto – Kakashi hablaba calmadamente- no seas idiota, tienes una gran ventaja Sasuke crees que estás muerto

-¿y que con eso?

-¿no lo ves? Los fantasmas se esconden mejor

-pero es que no pienso esconderme sensei. No lo entendéis, se lo debo a Hinata, a Sakura, a todos, tenemos que luchar.

-¡basta¡- l grito procedía de Ino- que venganza habrá si nos matan a todos, somos muy pocos, y aun no estamos recuperados, además la poca gente que sobrevivió no se lo merecería¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

Sakura seguía arrodillada en el suelo¿Qué podían hacer¿Dónde se podrían esconder? Y…

-¿Qué ganaremos huyendo?

Naruto había dicho en voz alta lo que ella se preguntaba.

-tiempo- kakashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos y me miro- Sakura necesita recuperarse, y tú debes entrenar más, pero no aquí, siento decírtelo pero ni estáis ni estamos seguros mientras permanezcáis aquí.

-pero no podemos abandonarlo todo…

-Naruto aquí no queda nada, al menso no por ahora, regresa cuando podamos vencerle, hasta entonces es inútil…

-pero…

-Naruto – Sakura se puso de pies- Kakashi tiene razón

-Sakura…

Sasuke corría lo más rápido que podía, entre los árboles, el corazón le latía fuertemente a medida que se aproximaba a lo donde un día estuvo su hogar, pero no solo era la emoción de volver allí, era algo más, algo le decía que ella estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, maldita karim, pensó mientras volvía la vista atrás¿Cómo podía ser tan lenta? Acaso no se daba cuenta que allí estaba su Sakura, tenía que encontrarla, necesitaba volver a verla, por supuesto él ya contaba con que ella no aceptara de buen grado regresar a su lado, pero él le haría entender, se lo explicaría, ella tenía que ceder.

Él corazón se le desboco aún más al divisar el claro en el bosque, le costaba respirar, se detuvo en medio de lo que un día fue la aldea de la hoja, y miro a su alrededor, unas cuantos cimientos, tiendas de campaña rudimentarias, pero ni un alma.

-aquí no hay nadie

Las palabras procedían de karim que había llegado segundos después posicionándose a su espalda.

-esto está muerto

Sasuke sonrió

-¿no eres muy mayor para andarte escondiendo?

Karim lo miraba confundida, pero Sasuke sabía que él estaba allí, podía sentirle. Muy bien si no salía por él mismo, tendría que ayudarle, lanzó un kunai hacia los arboles, y entonces se oyó una risa.

-no sabía que deseabas una bienvenida

El ninja copia salió lentamente de la misma dirección hacia la que Sasuke había arrojado el kunai. Suigetsu era un idiota, Kakashi solo le había hecho creer que estaba muerto.

-¿la muerte te sienta bien?

-lo mismo digo

Sasuke elevo una ceja

-aun no estoy muerto "sensei"

-aun- repitió Kakashi

-¿me estas retando¿Quieres luchar conmigo?

Acaso Kakashi se había vuelto loco, era imposible que le venciera, pero sí se interponía en su camino y se negaba a entregarle a Sakura, entonces no tendría reparos en matarle.

-¿y Sakura?

-dímelo tú, tú te la llevaste

-no te hagas el tonto conmigo Kakashi, se perfectamente que alguien de esta aldea se la tuvo que llevar.

-eso sería una locura

Sí, eso mismo había pensado él, pero alguien se la había llevado, alguien se la quito, y é juraría que… NARUTO, otra vez ese nombre resonó en su cabeza, maldita sea, era imposible, Naruto estaba muerto, él lo mato, entonces porque le venía ese nombre a la cabeza.

-no tengo tiempo para esto Kakashi, dime donde esta Sakura ahora!!

-ya te he dicho que no lo sé, solo sé que tú te la llevaste¿acaso te la han robado?

¿Se reía de él? Acaso Kakashi no apreciaba su vida, que demonios le pasaba

-ten cuidado con lo que dices ninja copia

-¿Por qué¿Me mataras?

-Es una posibilidad

-Entonces hazlo

-Naruto-kun quieres calmarte

Naruto estaba fuera de sí, había huido¡¡¡era un cobarde¿Cómo había permitido que le convencieran? Maldita sea, así no podría vengarse de Sasuke! Estaba tan furioso, tenía tanta ira dentro, iba a explotar, se acerco a un árbol y alejo su cabeza para coger impulso, luego le propino un golpe con la cabeza al tronco, OH DIOS COMO DOLIA!!

-Naruto-idiota! Eso no arreglara las cosas- Sakura se sentó a su lado y le miro la frente- ahora te has hecho sangre¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-mientras pienso en el dolor, no pienso en otras cosas, asique deja de regañarme

Sakura apoyo su mano en la herida, y busco en su bolsa un botiquín,

-eres idiota, el dolor no se cura con dolor

-pues el alcohol lo hechas en las heridas para curarlas y duele

Sakura sonrió

-Sí pero no cura todo, si te rompes un hueso no se te cura con alcohol, tienes que esperar sin mover esa herida hasta que vuelva a soldarse.

Naruto la miro sorprendido.

-¿somos nosotros un hueso roto?

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, y se rio, Naruto se puso colorado ¿había dicho algo estúpido? Sakura era muy inteligente, tanto que a veces le hacía sentir como un idiota, pero le encantaba su risa, cuando reía nada le dolía

-Naruto… ¿Dónde iremos ahora?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, la verdad es que no se había parado a pensarlo, estaba tan consumido por sus pensamientos que no se había planteado hacia donde andaba… ¿Dónde se esconderían?

-Debería ser un sitio pequeño…

-o grande para pasar desapercibidos

-pero si es grande seguro que hay una aldea oculta de ninjas y nos descubren…

-tienes razón Sakura¿pero dónde iremos entonces?

-tiene que ser un sitio pequeño, donde Sasuke no mire o haya mirado ya, pero donde podamos sobrevivir, y que no tenga aldea.

Naruto eliminaba mentalmente países, aldeas, iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, su sueño siempre había sido ser Hokage, asique no se había fijado bien en los demás lugares, al menos no como posibles hogares…

Suspiro

-¿Qué tal el país de la ola?-Naruto la miro sorprendido- es pequeño, alejado del continente, y seguro que nuestros amigos nos ayudan

-claro además así vemos como a crecido Inari, seguro que ya esta enorme

Sakura afirmo con la cabeza. Parecía que la idea la gustaba o por lo menos sonreía. El país de la ola, madre mía cuanto hacia desde que fueron por primera vez, sonrió, eran unos renacuajos, Sakura, Saske, y él contra los malvados, como había cambiado todo, parecía que hubieran pasado cien años…

-Naruto ¿Qué piensas?

-en cuando fuimos por primera vez al país de la ola…

La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció. No debía haberlo dicho, seguro que había recordado a Sasuke…

-Sakura…yo lo siento, es mejor no recordar.

-no te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que echo de menos los viejos tiempos.

-yo también

Sakura se levanto y lo miro sonriendo.

-¿nos vamos?

-claro-dijo poniéndose de pies de un salto con la mejor de sus sonrisas, entonces se sintió mareado y se balanceo

-ves idiota, eso te pasa por darte en la cabeza

Ambos rieron, sí decididamente esa sonrisa hacia que todo lo malo desapareciera.

Él ninja se hallaba sentado en la copa de un árbol, llevaba buscando días sin descanso a la chica esa de pelo rosa ¿Qué le pasaba al jefe con esa? Tenia cientos de chicas donde elegir, que envidia le daba, pero bueno él no estaba allí para cuestionar las ordenes del maestro Uchiha, solo tenía que cumplirlas, bah pero esa chica no estaba por ningún lado.

Y entonces…

-Sakura-chan no seas cruel conmigo

-calla idiota

Los ojos del joven se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la pareja que estaba debajo suyo pelo rosa, se repitió mentalmente¡la había encontrado!

Sakura empezaba a tener hambre tal vez deberían parar a comer. Se detuvo para decírselo a Naruto.

-Naru...

No llego a acabar la frase porque en ese momento un joven vestido de negro bajo del árbol de al lado, sorprendiéndoles, llevaba el símbolo Uchiha!!!En el brazo

-te encontré

* * *

**Jeje lo vamos a dejar así hasta el 5!! ;) lo mismo no es muy largo xo es culpa del plan demoniaco xa acabar con nuestras vidas x los exámenes! T.T besos!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí estamos de nuevo con el capi 5!! .**

**Perdón si tardamos un ****pelín**** más de lo k ****esperábamos (ya****sabéis****… los exámenes, el plan demoniaco…)**

_CAPITULO V:_

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Esa chica lo estaba volviendo totalmente loco, Karim suspiro, esto no era bueno¿Qué demonios tenía esa estúpida peli rosa que no tuviera ella? No era para tanto, no era fea eso tenía que admitirlo, y no tenia mal cuerpo, pero no era para tanto, Sasuke merecía más, ella podía hacerle feliz, sería tan bonito¿Por qué Sasuke no la prefería a ella antes que a esa estúpida desagradecida? Acaso esa idiota no se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenia, Sasuke seria, si no lo era ya, una de las personas más importantes del mundo, es guapo, demasiado, educado, fuerte… es perfecto, Karim se dejo caer en la silla¿Qué más quería la frentona? No iba a encontrar a nadie mejor…

-Karim ¿Dónde fuisteis?

Karim se volvió a Suigetsu que acababa de entrar en el salón.

-a buscar a la subnormal esa

-¿A dónde? Creía que teníamos hombres encargados de esa tarea

-sí, pero Sasuke se empeño en ir él, al parecer estaba convencido de que estaba allí

-¿allí donde?

-en Konoha

Suigetsu abrió mucho los ojos, y se dejo caer en el sofá

-¿estás de broma?

-para nada- negó con la cabeza- aunque parece ser que se equivoco

-¿Sasuke equivocado? Eso sí que es nuevo…

-sí no parece el mismo de antes… esa estúpida lo está volviendo loco¿desde cuándo Sasuke perdona la vida a la gente?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-eso, cuando estuvimos allí, apareció el ninja-copia, ese que se supone mataste, y se encaro a Sasuke!

-¿y no lo mato?

-no… yo pensé que lo haría, pero solo nos marchamos de allí¿Por qué no lo mataría?

-quizás no tenía fuerzas para ello

-¿Sasuke?

Era imposible, su Sasuke siempre había sido el más fuerte, ese ninja de pelo blanco no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.

-aun que no te lo creas, desde que desapareció esa chica, parece que se está consumiendo- Karim lo miro sorprendida, en eso si tenía razón- apenas ha comido nada, no duerme, solo entrena, y está desesperado. Eso no tiene que ser bueno. En cualquier momento va a tocar fondo.

-No digas eso, Sasuke se dará cuenta de que no merece la pena, es solo una chica!

-¿y no has pensado que a lo mejor es lo que necesita?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Él puede tener mil chicas

-no él puede tener mil mujeres interesadas en su fuerza, en su poder, en su físico que le entretengan un rato, pero quizás _solo_ quiera una chica, una que lo quiera como es en el fondo, que le haga sentir _solo _un chico

- ¿y porque tiene que ser _esa_ la chica?

Suigetsu sonrió ampliamente, y se levanto desperezándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta, y se detuvo un segundo en la puerta.

-porque para él ella es** su** chica.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Naruto miraba al joven ninja con el símbolo Uchiha en el brazo con escepticismo.

-pertenezco a la aldea Uchiha, y he venido a por vosotros.

-¡¿la aldea Uchiha?! Estarás de broma, maldito Sasuke¿Por qué tiene él una aldea con su nombre¡Que egocéntrico es!

-bu…bueno él fundó la aldea, nos enseño a ser ninjas.

Naruto elevo una ceja

-¿Qué te va enseñar ese? Menudo morro tiene, maldito niño pijo

-no voy a consentir que insultes a mi maestro…

El joven tomo una actitud amenazante, pero Naruto lo ignoraba, maldito Sasuke ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner su nombre a nada? Lo odiaba lo odiaba más que nada en el mundo…

-Naruto te estás poniendo rojo otra vez

La voz provenía de Sakura que se encontraba tranquilamente a su lado

-¿acaso no me habéis oído? He venido a por vosotros

-no me digas otra vez lo de la presión arterial, es normal que me enfade, el muy narcisista a puesto su nombre a una aldea! Eso es trampa

-oh vamos Naruto, no seas imbécil¿Qué más te da lo que haya hecho¿Acaso quieres tú una aleda con tu nombre?

-claro que no, yo quiero llegar a kage por mí mismo, no necesito comprarme el titulo

-eh…oye perdonar la interrupción, pero me estáis ignorando

Naruto miro al ninja que seguía parado delante de ellos, realmente se había olvidado que estaba ahí

-perdona ¿Qué decías?

El ninja resoplo

-decía que vendréis conmigo, he tardado mucho en encontraros

-no iremos-afirmo Naruto- Sakura tengo hambre podíamos comer algo

-genial, yo iba decirte lo mismo cuando él apareció

-¡OYE¡¡os lo digo en serio Tenéis que venir conmigo!! Si no me ver obligado a llevaros por la fuerza.

-inténtalo- Naruto sonrió maliciosamente, y vio que el ninja dudaba, parece que Sasuke no le había enseñado mucho, nunca muestres debilidad, realmente no le hacía mucha gracia hacerle daño, pero si lo dejaba ir, avisaría a Sasuke, a él le daba igual pero Sakura… había visto la cara de miedo de ella cuando vio el abanico del clan Uchiha, muy bien no había otra salida, tenía que matar al aspirante a ninja que tenía enfrente de él…

Kakashi estaba apoyado en la rama del árbol, mirando al horizonte, siempre había sabido que esto no acabaría bien, pero no esperaba algo así, desde que le toco encargarse del esos tres, se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que seria, no solo en el terreno profesional, aquellos tres eran los mejores en sus respectivos campos, y hasta aquel fatídico día que volvió Sasuke, había estado muy orgulloso de ellos, de todos…

Suspiro levemente y miro al cielo, aunque en lo personal siempre supo que sería más difícil, Naruto amaba a Sakura desde el primer momento que la vio, Sasuke sin embargo se fue enamorando de ella poco a poco , fue abriéndose sin darse cuenta, y Sakura… bueno realmente ella era el enigma de todo esto, siempre ha amado a Sasuke desde el primer momento que lo vio, sonrió, pero Naruto se había metido poco a poco en ella… cuando hay tres en una relación siempre sobra uno, y eso él lo sabía muy bien , uno siempre sale herido, aunque para ser sinceros, no esperaba que las cosas alcanzaran esa magnitud… todo se había descontrolado, volvió a mirar al horizonte, lo único bueno es que había encontrado el talón de Aquiles de Sasuke…

A Sasuke le dolía la cabeza, y comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo temblaba reclamándole horas de sueño y comida, pero no tenía tiempo para eso ahora, tenía que pensar ¿Quién podía haberse llevado a Sakura? El ninja copia no la tenía eso estaba seguro, y la rubia entrometida era demasiado débil, maldita Ino si no fuera por ella, habría acabado con Kakashi, pero se había puesto en medio, y le había gritado:

"-Sakura no te lo perdonara"

Y con eso había bastado¿Por qué¿Por qué le afectaba tanto lo que pensara Sakura de él¿Qué más le daba? Al fin de al cabo ella ya lo odiaba…, y si estaba en peligro? Esa idea no le dejaba vivir, lo estaba matando¿y si alguno de sus enemigos la hacía daño para vengarse de él? La furia crecía en él, si alguien hacía daño a Sakura lo mataría lentamente, Sakura era suya, siempre había sido así, solo que ella ahora estaba confundida, ya se daría cuenta…

Dios como le dolía la cabeza, no aguantaría mucho más, estaba a punto de caer desmayado, debería regresar, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando noto una fuerza no muy lejos de allí, e incluso juraría haber oído un grito de dolor ,¿Qué ha sido eso?, esa energía le era familiar… NARUTO, sacudió la cabeza necesitaba dormir más, empezaba a ver fantasmas, pero aun si no era Naruto tal vez, era la persona que se había llevado a Sakura¡¿y si el grito de dolor…?! Las fuerzas volvieron a él tenía que asegurarse...

Sakura miro a Naruto habían estado callados durante una hora, desde el enfrentamiento con el ninja.

-Naruto

-dime

-¿Por qué no acampamos aquí esta noche? Es un buen sitio hay una laguna cerca y estoy muerta de hambre.

-muy bien

El rubio sonrió y dejo caer su mochila, era increíble, siempre tenía una sonrisa, tenía mucha suerte de ser su amiga, él siempre la cuidaba.

-Sakura te importa si voy a bañarme mientras haces la cena

Sakura le sonrió y negó con la cabeza,

-adelante ves, después de cena iré yo

-no sé si será una buena idea

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo también quiero bañarme

-ya pero tendré que acompañarte, no puedo permitir que vayas sola

Sakura se sonrojo y abrió mucho los ojos, era idiota o qué? No hablaría en serio…

-claro que no me veras PERVERTIDO!

-pero es por tu seguridad

-puedo bañarme sola! Se defenderme, además aquí no hay nadie

-insisto Sakura no estarás segura

-Naruto….-le tiro una sarten a la cara- eres un idiota, ve y báñate

-ouch!- se quejo el muchacho- yo solo lo hacía por tu bien…

Sakura estaba en la laguna, hacia una noche perfecta, el tiempo era cálido, la luna llena acompañada de un montón de estrellas iluminaba el paisaje, y el agua no estaba fría, maldito Naruto, como se le había ocurrido que podía acompañarla, aunque tenía que reconocer que era muy mono, se preocupaba tanto por ella, con él nunca se sentía sola…, siempre había sido así, abrió los ojos¿pero en que estaba pensando?¿muy mono? Metió la cabeza bajo el agua intentando ahogar esos pensamientos, tal vez seria mejor salir, seguramente estaría preocupado… comenzó a camina hasta la orilla, el agua ya solo cubría sus pies cuando paró en seco al escuchar su nombre.

-Sakura…

Giro la cabeza, reconociendo perfectamente esa voz, no podía ser, Sasuke estaba a tres metros de ella, de pies, no tenia buena cara, parecía un fantasma, estaba demasiado blanco, Sakura se paralizo, no podía moverse, no podía hablar, ni gritar¿Cómo la había encontrado?

-…perdóname

* * *

**Y hasta aquí ****jeje :P**** esperemos que os guste XD, a nosotras nos encanta . aunk estamos con Kakashi uno va a tener k perder… (Ya sueño con ****eso!!!****) Aun no sabemos cual xo poco a poco a ver si lo conseguimos sacar **

**Salu2!!!**

**Pd: ah y gracia x los RR nos animan mucho **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi**** SE ACABARON LOS EXAMENES****y**** eso nos hace felices . ****asik****aki**** va el capi 6!!**

Sasuke miraba la aparición que tenía delante de sus ojos, cuando llego al lago y vio a una joven bañarse no pensó que fuera ella, una nube había tapado la luna haciendo más difícil la visibilidad, pero justo cuando la joven se levanto la nube desapareció, y entonces Sasuke se olvido de respirar, era como una diosa, su piel de marfil centelleante por diminutas gotas de agua que corrían por su cuerpo, su pelo suelto se pegaba a su espalda graciosamente, era _su_ diosa.

-Sakura…

Susurro su nombre, y entonces ella volvió la cabeza muy lentamente, dios que bella era, tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron instintivamente, unos preparados para correr si ella intentaba huir, otros… bueno otros reclamaban la piel de la joven… ¿Por qué no se movía? Vio que se le había erizado la piel, no hacia aire… dios le tenía miedo… todo era culpa suya… tal vez fuera el hambre o la falta de sueño, o puede que ella lo trastornara porque de sus labios salió una disculpa, leve, escueta, pero sincera, él nunca había dicho algo así…

-perdóname

La chica abrió más los ojos, seguía inmóvil¿Por qué no huía¿Por qué no gritaba? Sabía que ella estaba enfadada, Sakura siempre había sido molesta en esas cosas, si algo la enojaba le perseguía gritándole o tirándole cosas ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? Trago saliva

-¿te encuentras bien?

Nada ni un movimiento

-te he estado buscando

-¿para qué?

Sasuke vio que ella entrecerraba los ojos, por fin reaccionaba.

-para que vuelvas conmigo

-¿Por qué quieres que vuelva contigo? Ya obtuviste lo que deseabas

Las mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeron de rojo, pero no aparto la mirada de ella¿Qué podía decirle? No podía decirla que quería que volver hacerla suya… aunque todos sus músculos luchaban por permanecer quietos, era una tortura verla así, desnuda a la luz de la luna totalmente mojada, tomo aire.

-no quiero que te pase nada malo yo te protegeré

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos

-¿me protegerás de ti?

Sabía que lo merecía, era justo él la había tomado por la fuerza, la había arrebatado su virginidad y luego la había abandonado en una mugrienta celda¿Qué podía decirla?

-puedo intentarlo

-ya veo-la joven se volvió y camino hasta la orilla donde se cubrió con una toalla- no iré contigo

-no te lo he pedido Sakura, aunque preferiría que vinieras por tu propio pie…

-no lo hare, esta vez no me llevaras ¿me oyes?

La furia surgió dentro de Sasuke¿Por qué era tan cabezota? No se daba cuenta que se preocupaba por ella¿por que levantaba la voz? Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, y dios dos pasos hacia ella, quedándose a escasos dos metros.

-no vuelvas a levantarme la voz. Y empieza a razonar¿Qué harás aquí sola?

Ella dudo un instante ¿acaso no estaba sola? La furia tomo más fuerza.

-puedo arreglármelas sola¡no necesito a nadie y mucho menos a ti!

La furia que corría por sus venas, empezó a quemarle, la respiración se le aceleraba, el corazón latía con fuerza, maldita cabezona.

Recorto distancia en un segundo, agarrándola del brazo la obligo a mirarlo.

-vendrás conmigo aunque tenga que llevarte a la fuerza.

-inténtalo, me escapare mil veces

-te encontrare mil veces.

-¡antes muerta que volver a ser tuya!

Algo dentro de Sasuke estallo, la abrazo posesivamente con un brazo alrededor de la cintura evitando cualquier movimiento de la joven, con el otro la agarro la cabeza y la beso, la beso fuertemente, dejando en ese beso toda su frustración, su perfume se le subió a la cabeza, era tan dulce, tan suave, pero su cuerpo necesitaba más, no se conformaba con un simple beso robado, la apretó más fuerte y la joven gimió de dolor, esa era la reacción que él buscaba, en el momento que ella entreabrió sus labios para quejarse el volvió a bajar la cabeza y la beso, hundiendo esta vez su lengua en ella.

Naruto se encontraba sentado frente al fuego en el claro donde habían acampado, lanzaba ramitas mientras pensaba¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Mujeres, él en dos minutos estaba limpio¿Cuánto podía tardar Sakura? Tal vez debería ir a ver si estaba bien, pero y si ella estaba aun bañándose, o si se estaba vistiendo, su cara se torno color rojo fuerte, y su respiración se acelero, Sakura tenía un cuerpo precioso, todo en ella era precioso, no sería buena idea, no se fiaba de sí mismo, agacho la cabeza, además, seguro que le volvería a llamar pervertido, y ella había perdido la confianza en los hombres, asique no era buena idea, aunque no estaría nada mal , ver a la chica de la que siempre había estado enamorado sin ropa, en sus sueños ya se la había imaginado muchas veces, su fina cintura, sus perfectas piernas, su blanca piel, su pequeño ombligo, sus…. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y tomo aire¿pero que le pasaba¿En que estaba pensando? Agacho la cabeza deprimido y luego miro al fuego…

-tal vez si sea un pervertido después de todo.

Sakura sentía a Sasuke por todo su cuerpo, él estaba pegado a ella, podía sentir latir su corazón, la respiración en su cara, su pecho contra sus senos, y esa parte de él que tanto daño la había hecho la última vez latiendo contra sus caderas, maldita sea¿Por qué ella no reaccionaba? Se sentía como una muñeca sin vida, él se separo un segundo de ella y retiro la mano que sujetaba su cabeza, comenzó a besarla el cuello, lentamente hasta que llego a la clavícula, paso su lengua por ella¿Qué hacia, sus sentidos estaban tan afectados que no se dio cuenta de donde estaba la mano de Sasuke, el había agarrado el pico de la toalla y la quitaba lentamente de su cuerpo mientras se separaba para devorarla con la mirada, Sakura podía sentir como su cuerpo enrojecía por donde él posaba su vista¿Por qué no gritaba¿Por qué no pataleaba¿Por qué aceptaba sin más? Sus pensamientos murieron y ahogo un grito cuando noto la mano de Sasuke en un sitio que no debería estar…

-Sasuke

Él sonrió y la hizo caer suavemente con él detrás, no podía estar pasando de nuevo¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? Notaba como él besaba todo su cuerpo, como volvía a entrar en ella con uno de sus largos dedos, oh dios Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, entonces sintió que él la abrazaba y su peso caía sobre ella

-siempre has sido mía…

Lo dijo en un susurro, pero cerca del oído de ella, y entonces noto que él se quedaba quieto, demasiado quieto y que su reparación se normalizaba, él peso la estaba aplastando así que tomo valor y lo empujó con ambas manos para hacerlo rodar al lado de ella.

Estaba dormido, Sakura lo miro con los ojos inmensamente abiertos por la sorpresa¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera quedad dormido? Se sentó a su lado y lo miro. Sasuke parecía un ángel dormido, parecía tan tranquilo, tan apuesto, una pena la invadió por dentro, le recordaba tanto al Sasuke que amaba…

Giro su mirada y fijo la vista en el lago, pero ya no era su Sasuke, el ángel caído que tenia al lado suyo la había violado, había acabado con Konoha, y con sus seres queridos, Sakura se seco las lagrimas con la mano ¿cuando había empezado a llorar? Se levanto y busco sus ropas, una vez vestida se volvió hacia Sasuke, que seguía dormido plácidamente¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquilo¿Acaso no tenia alma?, cogió el kunai que guardaba, era su oportunidad era ahora o nunca, podía vengarse de todo, podía cavar con el causante de tanto sufrimiento había llevado a la vida de sus amigos, de su familia, el causante de su miedo, de su vergüenza, las lagrimas brotaban en ella sin control¿entonces por qué no podía? Se suponía que era una ninja, que podía matar¿Por qué no lo hacía? Solo tenía que bajar el kunai y todo acabaría, se habría vengado.

Volvió a mirarlo a la cara, dios porque veía ahora al Sasuke del pasado, porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba¿Por qué seguía amando como una tonta al Sasuke del pasado? ese ya no volvería.

Trago saliva, y alzo el kunai con ambas manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke, cerro fuertemente los ojos y bajo los brazos.

-no puedo…

Su voz se quebró a escasos milímetros de que el kunai chocara con el pecho del joven. Sakura dejo caer el kunai a un lado y se abrazo a sus piernas mientras lloraba desconsolada.

¿Cómo podía fallarlos a todos? Podía haber acabado con todo esto de una manera tan fácil, tan sencilla, los había defraudado, a Kakashi, a Ino, a todos los que murieron injustamente en sus manos, a ella misma… pero por encima de todo lo que más la dolía era fallarle a él, si él se enteraba nunca se lo perdonaría, Naruto…él, él no lo entendería…

¿Dónde se había metido? Naruto caminaba de un lado para otro desesperado había pasado más de una hora ¿se habría ahogado? Negó con la cabeza Sakura sabía nadar¿entonces por qué no volvía…? Algo la había pasado, estaba seguro, algo en su interior se lo decía, tenía una sensación de ahogo, se acabo, iba a ir a buscarla, camino dos pasos decididos cuando vio a Sakura aparecer. Parecía haber llorado y estaba muy pálida,

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto¿Estas bien¿Te ha pasado algo?

Sakura lo ignoro y pasó delante de él

-estoy bien no te preocupes.

Naruto la miraba sorprendido y furioso ¿pero que la pasaba?

-¿Qué no me preocupe¿Y si te pasa algo?

-ya te he dicho que estoy bien Naruto, deja de preocuparte por mí, se cuidarme sola… además creo que sería mejor irnos ya y descansar más adelante, me parece que este sitio no es tan seguro…

Naruto solo la oía a medias, "deja de preocuparte por mi" ¿Por qué le decía eso? Acaso no se daba cuenta que siempre se preocupaba por ella, desde el primer momento que la vio.

-no puedo hacer eso

-¿Qué? Acaso ¿quieres estas tan cansado? Si es así…

-no me pidas que no me preocupe por ti

La interrumpió Naruto

-Naruto yo lo siento pero de verdad estoy bien, no quiero ser una carga para ti, ya has hecho bastante… yo no… yo siento todo esto

Naruto observa como las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Sakura, se quedo embobado mirándola, el fuego daba reflejos rojos y dorados sobre ella, no podía soportar que llorara, no podía verla así, solo quería que volviera sonreír. Se acerco a ella lentamente como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, y la abrazo, la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, pero muy tiernamente, intentando que su cuerpo se expresara mejor que él.

Naruto no supo cuanto tiempo paso abrazándola mientras lloraba, tal vez quince minutos o más, pero a él le parecieron segundos, hasta que noto que ella se tranquilizaba y ejercía una pequeña fuerza con la espalda, para incorporar su cabeza, y mirarlo a los ojos, Naruto perdió el aliento al verla así, sonrojada por el esfuerzo de llorar, con los ojos verdes vidriosos, y los pequeños puños apretados sobre su pecho.

-gracias Naruto

Fue demasiado, la mente de Naruto dejo de funcionar, y sus instintos y su cuerpo tomaron las riendas de sus actos, trago saliva y sin dejar de mirarla la susurro.

-déjame cuidarte

Dicho lo cual bajo la cabeza y rozo sus labios con ella…

* * *

**Hasta ****aki**** el 6!! ****no**** es muy largo ****xo****esk**** ahora tenemos k estar solucionando unos problemillas, una con la secretaria de la ****uni****ù.ú****) la k escribe y la otra a suspendido el examen de conducir (T.T) él apoyo moral y psicológico **

**Xo**** de todos modos a quedado bastante bonito no**** - esperemos k os guste**

**Gracias x los RR (somos felices y nos animan ****xa**** seguir escribiendo****) y mejorando. **

**mmmm****…. Parece k va ganando ****NARUxSAKU**** a ****SASUxSAKU****asik**** hemos premiado a ****naruto**** con el primer beso ;) **

**besos**** a todos!!!!**** Hasta el 7!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Otra vez ****aki**** y esta vez no hemos tardado nada eh? k bonitas son las ****minivacaciones**** XD ****muxas**** gracias x los RR y a la gente k a puesto la historia en ****favoita****(-) **

_CAPITULO VII:_

-¡SASUKE!

Sasuke abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentía muy cansado¿Dónde estaba? Se incorporo y vio a Suigetsu sentado a su lado

-¿Qué sucede?

-Dímelo tú, estabas tirado en la orilla del lago, pensé que te había pasado algo.

Le ofreció una cantimplora con agua, y Sasuke la ofreció… el lago… de pronto los recuerdos de una diosa bañada por la luz de la luna le vinieron a la mente, Sakura, Sakura estaba allí!

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?- el ninja lo miraba extrañado

-Sakura

-sigues con eso… aun no la hemos encontrado

-no idiota- Sasuke perdió los nervios y se levanto mirando alrededor- ella estaba aquí, anoche la vi

-no es que no te crea¿pero no crees que pudo ser un sueño?

-no

Como iba a ser un sueño, la había besado, la había sentido, estaba a punto de… ¿Qué le había pasado? Maldito cuerpo, porque le habían fallado las fuerzas en ese preciso momento

-lo que tu digas…, pero si no lo has soñado¿Por qué no te la llevaste?

Sasuke se sonrojo y arrugo el entrecejo

-creo que me quede desmaye

Suigetsu abrió mucho los ojos

-¿tu¿El gran maestro?

-no es gracioso

-si que lo es¿pero entonces dónde esta ella?

-yo…no lo sé

-sigo pensando que podía ser un sueño o una alucinación, tal vez te desmayaste y luego lo soñaste.

Sasuke se negaba a esa posibilidad, aun podía sentir su olor en él, la de anoche era Sakura.

-era ella- sentencio en tono amenazante

Suigetsu suspiro y se encogió de hombros

-¿y si te desmayaste delante de ella, porque no acabo contigo? A fin de cuentas esta huyendo de ti no?

Suigetsu tenía razón, porque no lo había aprovechado, porque no lo había matado, una esperanza nació en él, aun me ama, era la única posibilidad que se lo ocurría, y si lo amaba por defecto ella no lo odiaba, Sasuke noto como un peso se retiraba de su cuerpo, aun quedaba una esperanza, solo tenía que encontrarla… "me escapare mil veces"

-te quedan 998- susurro Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Naruto estaba cansado¿Por qué no habían podido dormir en aquel claro? Llevaba toda la noche andando, tenía hambre, y por si fuera poco, cada vez que miraba a Sakura notaba como el rubor inundaba su cara, era un idiota ¿Por qué tenía que haberla besado? Lo había estropeado todo, desde el momento en que Sakura se había separado y le había dicho "es mejor ponernos en marcha" la depresión se cernía sobre él¿tampoco había significado el beso para ella? La había dejado indiferente… y llevaban sin hablar sin entonces.

El sol le dio en la cara, le dolían los ojos, bajo la vista al suelo, bueno no había sido tan malo, sonrió, había besado a la chica de sus sueños, a Sakura!, puede que ella le siguiera viendo como un niño salido de trece años, pero ya no era un niño, se lo demostraría, él ya era un hombre y al verla así… tan indefensa, tan bella no se pudo contener, dejo escapar un largo suspiro, si tan solo pudiera hacerla entender que el la amaba de verdad, la miro de reojo, andaba callada al lado de él, amaba todo de ella, su pelo, su mirada, su cara, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, la forma en que lo regañaba, cuando lo cuidaba, su boca…

-¿Qué piensas?

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, y se puso colorado a no poder más

-Yo...yo...yo…yo en nada jejeje ¿Por qué iba a pensar?

Sakura elevo una ceja y él se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho…la depresión se acrecentó, genial además de salido ahora seguro que pensaba que era tonto…

-siempre supe que no pensabas las cosas-rio Sakura

-eh?

Naruto la miro sorprendido, como había echado de menos esa sonrisa, parecía que el tiempo se detenía al verla y solo podía oír los latidos de su corazón.

-grrrrrrr

La depresión volvió, no solo de su corazón, parecía que su estomago también reclamaba su atención.

-si quieres podemos parar a comer pero falta muy poco para llegar al _gran puente de Naruto _

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿suena bien verdad?- Sakura afirmo con la cabeza – en ese caso creo que puedo esperar. ¿Cómo crees que estarán todos?

-supongo que bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo

-si… nuestra primera misión

-si…

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al puente, no podía tener otro nombre pensó Naruto era grande y fuerte, se le parecía y vaya que sí!

-¿estas lista?

Sakura lo miro sorprendida

-¿para qué?

-Para comenzar una nueva vida-le sonrió- aunque solo por un tiempo, eh?

Sakura asintió sonriendo caminaron hasta llegar a la aldea. Naruto sonrió, había cambiado muy poco, había alguna casa más, y había más gente por la calle que la ultima vez, pero poco más, entonces una mujer de unos cincuenta y pocos años se acerco a ellos.

-¿naruto-kun?

Naruto asintió¿de qué le sonaba…?

-soy Agari, ya me has olvidado.

-oh!! Cuanto tiempo-sonrió el rubio- ¿Qué tal el cabezota de tu marido?

-Gi'chi está trabajando ahora, seguro que se alegra de verte…-giro la cabeza y vio a Sakura- ¿Sakura? Como has crecido estas preciosa

-gracias

-¿y qué os trae por aquí?

-la verdad es que necesitamos un favor…-agari afirmo con la cabeza- queremos instalarnos que por un tiempo, como personas normales, nada de ninjas, y nadie debe enterarse que estamos aquí

-comprendo- Naruto pensó que ahora era cuándo comenzaría a preguntar o poner pegas, pero Agari se volvió y les dijo- seguidme-ambos lo hicieron y llegaron a las afueras, no muy retirado del pueblo, había una casita muy mona- podéis instalaros aquí y estar el tiempo que queráis, al fin de al cabo vosotros nos ayudasteis una vez

-genial- Naruto echo a correr y entro en la casa, estaba amueblada ya, iba a ser genial…él y su Sakura viviendo juntos, casi le sangra la nariz, respiro ¿Qué bobadas pensaba…? No estaba allí de luna de miel, haba venido a hacerse más fuerte, se sintió culpable¿Cómo podía disfrutar? Él no se lo merecía, no sin antes hacer justicia…

-muchas gracias

Sakura sonrió a la mujer, que la devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿ya eres una buena ninja medico?

Sakura se sonrojo…

-bueno lo intento

-¿Por qué no ejerces aquí? Nos vendría muy bien una buena doctora

Sakura sonrió agradecida, sabía que tendrían que trabajar de algo para vivir… ¿Qué haría Naruto…? Ese solo valía como ninja, y a veces dudaba, suspiro

-es una gran idea

Iba a agradecerla todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos, cuando sintió un mareo, y ganas de vomitar. Lo que la faltaba enfermarse ahora, sus piernas fallaron y la mujer la sostuvo

-¿te encuentras bien?

-yo…si solo me ha dado un ligero mareo, llevamos horas andando sin comer ni descansar

-¿Por qué no venís a casa a comer?

-¡claro ¡

Sakura miro a Naruto con ira, que morro tenia, pero ella estaba muy débil, así que acepto.

La casa de Gi'chi y Agami era acogedora, la mujer preparo mucha comida, y los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa.

-vaya Naruto! Asique al final te quedaste con la chica eh granuja

Naruto y Sakura se sonrojaron, Naruto se rasco la nuca

-eso parece verdad?

Sakura lo miro más colorada aun ¿pero que decía el imbécil este? Sakura le dio un capón a Naruto de aviso y este se quejo.

-vaya asique te tiene dominado no? A las mujeres hay que enseñarlas su lugar desde jovencitas-capón de agami- era broma cariño.

Los cuatro soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Por qué no vanéis y os enseño el pueblo?

-creo que mejor otro día, Sakura está cansada y creo que es mejor irnos ya a dormir.

Sakura miro a Naruto, como sabía él… ¿Por qué la cuidaba tanto? "déjame cuidarte" las palabras de Naruto resonaron en su mente haciéndola sonrojar.

-si...creo que es lo mejor

Se levantaron y caminaron hasta su nueva casa.

-Naruto

-¿si?

-¿Por qué te empeñas siempre en cuidarme?

Naruto la miro sorprendido y luego se encogió de hombros

-por que eres la persona que más me importa

Sakura noto como se sonrojaba¿Por qué la decía eso? Sintió la falta de aire, intentaba pensar en algo que decir, cuando Naruto se aproximo a ella y planto un suave beso en su mejilla

-buenas noches, Sakura-chan

Y subió las escaleras, Sakura se toco la mejilla besada aun en shock y susurro:

-buenas noches…

Subió las escaleras confundida, y se tumbo en la cama, estaba tan cansada, y por si fuera poco aun seguía con las nauseas¿seria algo que había comido en mal estado? Pero entonces Naruto debería estar igual que ella…

Apoyo su mano en el vientre y comenzó a concentrarse, para algo era la mejor ninja medico como no iba a poder curarse una simple molestia estoma…cal. ….. Espera un momento…. Abrió los ojos y se incorporo, esperando estar equivocada, eso no era una simple molestia estomacal… eso era… eso era…, ella… Sasuke… ella estaba….

-embarazada…

* * *

**Pues hasta ay x hoy ;) ya, ya no es muy largo ****xo****esk****asi**** nos viene muy bien ****xa**** el principio del 8 ****jeje****asik**** nos vemos en el 8!! El 8 ya****!! O.O **

**Esperamos que os guste y ya ****sabeis**** si ****kereis**** opinar ****dekar**** RR k las tenemos muy en cuenta (-) **

**Besos a todos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda y en el primer capi dijimos k si vosotros os molestabais en escribirnos RR k menos k compensaros****Asik****aki**** va el capitulo 8 ****n.n**

**Aclaración: ya teníamos pensado el 8... ****k**** poco ****confiais**** en nosotras :P ****jajaja****xo**** k sepáis k nos han encantado las RR****Muxas**** gracias de verdad**

_CAPITULO VIII:_

"embarazada" su mente solo repetía esa palabra una y otra vez, maldito Sasuke ¿Cómo la había hecho eso¿Cómo podía llevar al hijo de su enemigo en sus entrañas? Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Él muy desgraciado la había dejado algo con lo que recordar su atrocidad durante el resto de su vida… no era justo

-lo siento…-susurro acariciándose el vientre

La verdad es que el bebe no tenía la culpa, él era inocente, y también era suyo, no rectifico mentalmente, era _solo _suyo. Sasuke no existía, no existía, no _ese _Sasuke, dirigió su vista al techo, si hubiera sido del otro Sasuke, de aquel que tanto había amado, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes…

Pero no lo eran; Se seco las lágrimas con la manga del pijama e inspiro fuerte conteniendo el resto, no valía de nada llorar, eso no cambiaria las cosas, tenía que empezar a pensar en su futuro… pero ¿Dónde iba a ir? Naruto nunca lo entendería, no aceptara un bebe de Sasuke, en la aldea de Konoha no lo aceptarían, lo tratarían mal por ser hijo de quien era, y eso no era justo¿Qué harían? Tenía que pensar rápido¿y si se enteraba Sasuke? El miedo se apodero de ella, entonces si no la dejaría marchar, se quedaría con su hijo, tendría un motivo para retenerla.

Cerró los ojos, por favor que no se parezca a él…

-¡Sakura¡-Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe¿cuándo se había quedado dormida?-el desayuno está listo

Sakura e sonrojo y salto de la cama

-ya voy-grito

Se puso las zapatillas y bajo las escaleras, se quedo quieta en la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Naruto?

-¿sí?

Naruto se volvió sonriendo y Sakura comenzó a soltar carcajadas de risa, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, y Naruto llevaba un delantal de cocina rosa con ribetes, en una mano enfundada en una manopla sujetaba una sartén con lo que parecía ser bacón calcinado, y en la otra tenía un tenedor de madera, tenía manchas por toda la cara.

-¿Qué has hecho?-le preguntó cuando recupero el habla

-el desayuno…- Naruto ya no sonreía, más bien parecía avergonzado, señalo a la mesa donde había dos platos de lo que parecía ser comida, dos vasos con un liquido que parecía café…¿Por qué tenía ese color?, y en medio un jarrón con una flores, Sakura abrió los ojos ¿Naruto había madrugado para prepararla el desayuno? Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron era demasiado bueno con ella¿Cómo le iba a decir que..-¿estás bien? Si no quieres no tienes por qué comértelo….

Sakura le sonrió

-claro que me lo comeré¿Es para mí no?

Naruto asintió sonriendo y la acompaño a la mesa sentándose enfrente, Sakura podía notar la mirada atenta de Naruto, cogió aire y agarro el tenedor con determinación, Naruto se había tomado muchas molestias… lo haría, cogió un poco de lo que parecían huevos revueltos marron-neruzco y se lo llevo a la boca, al menos era comestible…, no tenía muy buen sabor… ¡¿le había echado chocolate?!

-lo sabia no te gusta ¿verdad?

-oh no no no –Sakura negó con la cabeza al ver la nube oscura sobre Naruto- es… es original

Naruto la miro no muy convencido

-¿Seguro?

-claro-Sakura sonrió- además las flores son preciosas, muchas gracias Naruto, pero en serio que no tenias por qué molestarte

-no es molestia- Naruto cogió el tenedor y pincho de su plato- además ayer no te encontrabas bien y este el primer desayuno de nuestra nueva vida, quería que fuera especial-Sakura se sonrojo y vio como él se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, luego le vio ponerse serio y abrir los ojos, para que un segundo después regresara la nube oscura-es asqueroso- dijo mientras un torrente de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

Sakura lo miro sonriente¿Cómo conseguía que olvidara sus preocupaciones a su lado?

-Ah! Uchiha, ah, ah

Sasuke sujetaba as caderas de la joven por detrás suya mientras se hundía una y otra vez en ella con violencia. Estúpida, pensó Sasuke con disgusto.

-te dije que me llamaras Sasuke-kun

Siguió acelerando el ritmo

-sa…Sasuke-kun!!!

Sasuke veía venir pronto su final, la embistió finalmente susurrando

-Sakura…

Soltó a la joven con indiferencia y se subió los pantalones, la miro, la verdad es que la chica era guapa, pero no era su Sakura.

-lárgate

La chica lo miro con ojos llorosos.

-si…Sasuke-kun

Sasuke se volvió a la joven y la miro a los ojos.

-no me llames así nunca más ¿comprendido?

La joven asintió atemorizada, recogió su ropa y se marcho.

Sasuke miraba por la ventana de su habitación¿Por qué ninguna se igualaba a ella¿Por qué solo Sakura lograba clamarlo? Cerró los ojos y la recordó en el lago, habían pasado una semana desde entonces, y nadie la encontraba¿Por qué había huido? Estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba, sonrió, siempre había sido una cabezona, aun recordaba como lo perseguía diciéndole lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, como lo echaba de menos, si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo…

--toc,toc—

-adelante- Sasuke se separo de la ventana

Suigetsu y Karim entraron en la habitación

-¿Qué sucede?

-ya han regresado los espías que mandaste

-¿y?

-no la encuentran, es como si le la hubiera tragado la tierra

-no habrán mirado bien que regresen

-Sasuke… déjalo

Sasuke observo al dientes de tiburón¿Qué lo dejara? No podía dejarla no a ella, era lo único que le quedaba, sin ella, él era...él era un monstruo

-no puedo

-lo más probable es que este muerta

Sasuke miro irritado a Karim, maldita puta, como podía siquiera suponer algo así…

-si vuelves a decir eso te corto la lengua, no me hagas recordar que fue por tu culpa por quien la perdí.

-yo no…

-cállate, y reza para que este bien, porque si la pasa algo tu sufrirás las consecuencias.

-Karim déjanos solos

Sasuke oyó la puerta tras de sí y se volvió para encarar a Suigetsu

-dilo

-te estás obsesionando con esa chica Sasuke

-lo se

-¿eso es todo?- Sasuke levanto una ceja a modo de respuesta- ya veo, sabes desde que te conozco siempre has vivido persiguiendo una obsesión, y la nunca ha acabado bien, esperaba que ya lo hubiera aprendido.

Sasuke se acerco a la ventana y miro a horizonte, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Suigetsu, desde que abandono Konoha su máxima obsesión había sido acabar con su hermano y vengar a su clan, pero cuando lo logro….

"ellos nos engañaron Sasuke, éramos demasiado peligrosos" la voz de su hermano resonaba en su cabeza… "vénganos"

Golpeo el cristal de la ventana con la mano haciéndolo mil pedazos.

-¡Sasuke¡

La voz de Suigetsu se quebró al ver la sangre correr por su mano, ni siquiera sintió dolor, ni una molestia, su cuerpo tenía una pena más grande dentro de él. Por esa estúpida venganza había perdido lo más importante para él…

-esta vez no acabara así…

Naruto se dejo caer en el sofá, le dolía todo, no sabía que había ensuciado tanto la cocina, era un desastre, seguro que aura solo le veía como un estorbo… suspiro deprimido… ¿Cómo podía demostrarla que podía cuidar de ella? Dios si no valía ni para hacer el desayuno… miro el reloj… Sakura aun no regresaba… había ido a ver a un paciente, era tan bella y trabajadora… y él era un inútil…

Se levanto con decisión y levanto la mano en la que llevaba un plumero, encontraría un trabajo que se le diera bien, era solo cuestión de pensar… ¿Qué trabajo habría allí para él? Cogió lápiz y papel y comenzó a apuntar una lista

Ninja… descartado, (llamaría mucho l atención)

Medico…descartado, (no se poner ni una tirita)

Profesor…descartado, (siempre saque malas notas),

Cocinero…impensable. (Mira a la cocina)

Naruto se hecho a llorar mientras se pegaba en la cabeza , era un inútil! No sabía ni abrir una lata de sardinas sin cortarse…

Sardinas

Podrías ser pescador… no llamaría la atención, y tenía bueno reflejos…no era mala idea, apoyo un pie en la mesa.

-seré el mejor pescador del mundo, vaya que sí!

Naruto se dejo llevar por la imaginación, se veía a sí mismo con un pez enorme en los brazos mientras todos le halagaban y a Sakura abrazándolo, y llamándolo héroe 

-Naruto…

Naruto se sonrojo y sonrió a Sakura que lo miraba extrañada, e quito el delantal y lo arrojo sobre el sofá

-¿Qué tal el día?

-bien¿Qué hacías antes?

-eh… nada, es una sorpresa

Sakura entrecerró los ojos

-No será ninguna perversión de las tuyas…

-eres cruel, eso solo fue una vez, y ya te dije que era un malentendido

-…pervertido…

-Sakura-chan no digas esas cosas

Naruto la miro y la vio sonreír, parecía estar cansada

-¿te encuentras bien?

Ella tardo en reaccionar y le sonrió

-claro, es solo que estoy un poco mareada

Naruto se acerco a ella y la levanto en brazos.

-¿Qué haces idiota bájame?

-no, e llevo a tu cuarto, no quiero que hagas esfuerzos innecesarios

-tonto, bájame puedo subir sola

Naruto subió las escaleras, mientras Sakura no dejaba de quejarse, pero no intenta bajarse de verdad, pensó el rubio, no pataleaba, ni le empujaba, y estaba casi seguro de que se estaba sonrojando… la dejo caer en la cama.

-¿te puedo bañar?

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y se puso completamente roja

-¿pero qué dices pervertido?

Una zapatilla de Sakura aterrizo en la cara de Naruto, que se puso más rojo que ella.

-perdóname –comenzó junto las manos y se tiro al suelo en señal de disculpa- quería decir que puedo prepararte un baño si quieres…

Abrió un ojo con miedo y vio a Sakura… ¿llorando? La había hecho llorar, si que s había tomado en serio lo del baño, oh era un completo estúpido

-yo lo siento Sakura por favor, no llores, no te lo volveré a decir nada nunca

-idiota-le corto Sakura- no es culpa tuya

Naruto la miro confundido

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

-Naruto…yo… eres demasiado bueno conmigo y no me lo merezco

Naruto se sentó al borde de la cama y la acaricio el pelo

-claro que sí que te lo mereces Sakura, tú siempre andas cuidando de los demás…

-pero yo… tú….

-está bien -Naruto intentaba tranquilizarla, la veía tan desprotegida, sabía que no se la merecía, sabía que ella le rechazaría, pero tenía que decirle lo que sentía- Sakura ya sabes que yo te… bueno que… que yo siempre….

-no lo digas- Sakura lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos- Naruto yo estoy embarazada

El mundo de Naruto se quebró en mil pedazos, en su mente los pensamientos chocaban los unos con los otros, tenía la vista perdida, el color había desaparecido de su cara, el corazón había dejado de latirle, y en la lejanía oyó un quejido y pestañeo observando a Sakura.

-Sakura…

-si me abandonas no te culpare, yo lo comprendo

-no te voy a abandonar, Sakura, déjame ser el padre del bebe

..-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH no podemos hacerlo más largo, hemos quedado a la una para celebrar el fin de exámenes**** T.T ya ****yegamos**** tarde…**

**Bueno nos vemos en el 9!!! Esperamos k os guste**** Besos a todos**** Y ya ****sabeis**** k si ****kereis**** opinar lo tenemos muy en cuenta ****n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!! Aki os dejamos el capi 9!! Esperemos k os guste… esperamos no haber tardado mucho .' esk el fin de semana nos confunde y luego hay k superar la resaca .**

**Aclaración: ****"¿ya saben con kien se va kedar Sakura?-- para serte sinceras tenemos dos finales en mente y en cada uno de ellos se keda con uno, aunk nos gusta más uno de ellos…**

_CAPITULO IX_

"-Sakura…no te voy a abandonar, Sakura, déjame ser el padre del bebe"

Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Sakura, y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Naruto…

Naruto la abrazo muy fuerte, sorprendiendo a Sakura¿él también lloraba? Podría jurar que sus quejidos se mezclaban con los suyos. Naruto era demasiado bueno… ¿pero de verdad podría querer al hijo de otro hombre como propio¿Al hijo de su enemigo¿Podría ella? Pero en que pensaba, no era justo atar a Naruto a su lado con un bebe que ni siquiera era suyo. Se separo de su abrazo y giro la cara, le faltaba valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No puedo hacerte esto, te mereces ser feliz, yo solo…

-Sakura- lo miro y vio determinación en sus ojos- sé que aun me ves como un niño alocado, pero yo he crecido, déjame tomar mis propias decisiones.

-¡Pero tú no sabes lo que te conviene! No sabes ser egoísta

Vio que Naruto sonreía de medio lado y agarraba uno de sus mechones de pelo para acariciarlo.

-¿De verdad crees que no sé lo que es ser egoísta?-Sakura trago saliva mirando sus ojos azules- ¿no es egoísta querer estar a tu lado?- pestañeo y soltó su pelo- yo siempre he sabido que no me querías, que le querías a él, pero aun así no me rendiré Sakura, no mientras no seas feliz, supongo- se rasco la cabeza- que a mi manera lo hago por egoísmo, asique aunque me eches de tu vida, yo simplemente no me iré.

-Naruto…

-bueno creo que lo mejor será dejarte descansar, ahora tienes que cuidarte por dos- rio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- buenas noches Sakura.

Sakura se quedo en la oscuridad de la habitación¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno? Naruto… él nunca la había fallado, la había salvado mil veces, y mil veces lo había hecho con una sonrisa¿Por qué hacia eso por ella¿Qué le había dado ella a cambio? Problemas, disgustos y malas contestaciones… ¿Por qué no podía haberse enamorado de Naruto¿Por qué Sasuke¿Qué le había dado Sasuke? Sakura sonrió en la oscuridad: _problemas, disgustos y malas contestaciones_…

Al otro lado de la puerta Naruto permanecía quieto, estático, con los puños apretados, y rechinando los dientes, maldito, apoyo la cabeza contra la puerta, maldito Sasuke, siempre lo estropeaba todo, dios ¿Qué iba a hacer¿Un bebe? Volvió a bajar la cabeza y susurro mientras caminaba rumbo a su cuarto

-Tendré que aprender a cambiar pañales…

Sasuke se encontraba en medio del gran salón en llamas, su venganza había sido cumplida Itachi se hallaba herido de muerte a sus pies, por fin había logrado sorprender al gran Itachi Uchiha.

-Sasuke…

Sasuke dirigió una fría mirada a su hermano, elevo una ceja.

-¿crees que has ganado?

Maldito idiota que pretendía ahora acaso no se daba cuenta de su derrota, la sangre emanaba de él, a borbotones, a ese ritmo, le quedaban minutos de vida…

-ellos nos engañaron… éramos demasiado poderosos

¿Deliraba? Sasuke se agacho hacia su hermano apollandose una rodilla.

-habla

Itachi sonrió.

-ellos los sabios de Konoha, ellos fueron quienes acabaron…-escupió sangre- con nuestra familia, no yo Sasuke, yo solo cumplí ordenes, pero no…

-mientes

-no pude acabar el trabajo…te deje vivo, no pude matarte…

-¡mientes!

-podría haberte matado entonces…

Las lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de Sasuke, no podía ser verdad, estaba mintiendo, no podían haberle engañado, no de ese modo, no en eso, no en quien siempre había confiado.

-mi….mientes

-claro que no miento…

-entonces porque no me lo dijiste antes

-tenias que hacerte fuerte…

-¿para que?

-para matarme…

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, no podía ser verdad¿su vida se había basado en una mentira? Solo había vivido para vengarse de su hermano, y ahora… nada tenía sentido, ahora dudaba, era demasiado tarde para pesar, demasiado tarde para flaquear

-yo…me di cuenta tarde de la trampa y merezco morir por ello… pero no a manos de ellos, tenía que ser así, tenias que ser tú…

-¿Por qué?

-por que eres el ultimo Uchiha, nuestra historia siempre ha estado manchada de sangre, tenía que asegurarme…

-estás loco

-es posible, pero no soy peor que tú… eres más fuerte que yo, ahora estas listo, recoge mis pertenencias, mi equipo, mi dinero, funda un ejército , rey de las serpientes, y destruye aquellos que nos engañaron, acaba el circulo…Sasuke…véngame

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sasuke, limpiando la sangra de sus mejillas, su hermano yacía inerte entre sus brazos, el ultimo Uchiha, _venganza_, la palabra resonaba en su interior, quemando sus entrañas, creando un fuego que aumentaba su ira. Destruir Konoha… destruir todo lo que una vez llamo hogar, y en los que confió, destruiría todo lo que una vez le importo, se vengaría aun que eso supusiera destruir lo única parte humana que quedara es su interior…

Sasuke se despertó repentinamente, sudoroso y con la respiración entrecortada, aun no había amanecido, se sentó en el borde de la cama con las manos apoyadas en la cara, desde aquel día se sentía tan solo, como un juguete, como una pieza de ajedrez que otros mueven en su propio beneficio, necesitaba volver a sentirse vivo, volver a sentir, la necesitaba…

-Sakura…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto observo al viejo que se encontraba al lado de él, con una caña de pescar.

-¿a ti que te parece?... vengo a pescar.

-¿y crees que los peces picaran porque los amenaces?

Naruto se enfado, ya sabía que no, pero llevaba intentándolo desde el amanecer, no había conseguido pescar ni una triste trucha, esos malditos peces… se reían de él…

-tal vez te falte concentración, eres demasiado impulsivo- Naruto lo miro sorprendido.- veras a veces tenemos que guardar nuestras fuerzas hasta le último momento… debilitar a nuestro enemigo hasta que llegue ese momento…

-¿pero y si no tengo tiempo? Yo quería sorprender a Sakura…

El viejo rio

-Es bonito estar recién casado- Naruto se sonrojo –créeme si te esfuerzas, se que lo lograras- el rubio sonrió, el viejo tenía razón…de nada le servía discutir contra los peces…lo lograría, vaya que sí- aunque… de recién casados a las mujeres se las sorprende en la cama hijo, no en la mesa.

Naruto nunca había estado tan rojo, se le había parado el corazón.

-¡pero qué dices viejo pervertido¡

Sakura volvía de hacer una visita, últimamente hacia un poco más de frio el otoño estaba acabando, le encantaban aquellos colores, el embarazo ya empezaba a notársele, sonrió al recordar las palabras de Gi'chi:

-vaya Naruto y tú no habéis perdido el tiempo

Todo el mundo en la ladea pensaba que le bebe era de Naruto, solo esperaba que no se pareciera demasiado a Sasuke… sonrió más abiertamente al imaginarse un niño rubio con señales en los mofletes¿pero en que estaba pensando? El niño era de Sasuke, no podía engañarse, no podía olvidar¿Qué demonios la pasaba? Últimamente parecían haber olvidado por qué estaban allí, parecían simplemente "una familia feliz" ¿pero qué? Sacudió la cabeza¿en qué pensaba era Naruto? Además ella no podría volver a amar, estaba asegura de ello, lo sentía mucho por el rubio, realmente se merecía alguien que lo quisiera, pero ella no podía ser, ella ya había amado una vez, había amado hasta darlo y esa persona había hecho añicos sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas, no la quedaba nada de él, solo un bebe y un odio acérrimo hacia él¿Cómo era posible, tener dos sentimientos tan distintos…?

-Sakura-chan

Sakura se giro, Naruto e acercaba corriendo hasta ella.

-¿te encuentras bien?

Sakura le sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿de dónde vienes?

-de ayudar a Otto, esta construyendo un granero y necesitaba ayuda…¿Por qué te ríes?

-por que siempre andas ayudando a todo el mundo

Naruto rio

-bueno hago lo que puedo…

-¡hola!- el viejo que había ayudado a Naruto meses atrás se encontraba delante de ellos con una enorme sonrisa- vaya cabezón, asique esta es tu mujer. Es muy guapa

Sakura se ruborizo, y Naruto se paso rojo de vergüenza y furia

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que aun no estamos casados?

¿Aun?

El viejo miro a Sakura de arriba abajo.

-pues no se a que esperas…

-no la mires así, viejo pervertido

-¿y me llamas a mi pervertido? Pues yo creo que ella ya ha sido tu mujer…

Señalo a su tripa y amos se pusieron más colorados aun.

-eso… eso no es asunto tuyo!

El viejo rio y paso por delante de Sakura, lo suficientemente cerca como para susurrarla.

-Hazle feliz

Sakura se quedo paralizada, mientras veía alejarse al viejo que sonreía ante las maldiciones de Naruto¿hacerle feliz? Podría ella hacer algo para hacerle feliz, desde luego se lo debía…_¿__aun?_

-maldito viejo- la miro apenado- espero que no te haya dicho ninguna barbaridad…

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Sakura¿eso le haría feliz?

-¿Sakura e encuentras bien…?

-Naruto…-su voz se quebró lo miro directamente a los ojos- ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí, os ****vamsoa**** confesar una cosa, no tenemos todas con nostras de que la respuesta sea si… pero bueno ****aber**** como lo hacemos ****jajaja****muxas**** gracias por los ****animos****, y ya ****sabeis**** criticas, sugerencias, lo k ****kerais**** k nosotras lo tenemos en ****cuenta ,**** x cierto respecto a lo de hacerlo ****mas**** largo, lo intentamos, pero ****este ****finde**** hemos perdido muchas neuronas… ****u.u**

**Esperamos k os guste besos a tods**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!! ****Perdón**** si hemos tardado, es que la vuelta a la universidad, nos quita bastante tiempo, de todos modos aquí va el CAPITULO 10!!! O.O, esperamos que os guste!!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR (nos emocionan n.n) **

_CAPITULO X:_

!!!SÍ¡¡¡ 

Toda las células de Naruto gritaron al unisonó en su interior, no podía ser cierto, estaba completamente colapsado, su preciosa Sakura a la que llevaba amando toda su vida le pedía matrimonio, la vida era hermosa, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, cerro el puño lo más fuerte que pudo y se golpeo.

-Naruto!!

Naruto la sonrió al ver su cara de preocupación.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, solo quería comprobar que no estaba soñando.

-Idiota, y por qué no te pellizcaste como hace todo el mundo…

Naruto estaba feliz, más feliz de lo que había estado en toda su vida, trago saliva debería contestarla, de pronto observo a Sakura… ¿Por qué le pedía tan de repente que se casara con él? No parecía muy ansiosa por saber su respuesta…

-Sakura ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

Se fijo que ella no cambiaba el gesto, no parecía muy feliz, tal vez él no se había comportado bien al ilusionarse tanto…

-Naruto, yo… lo he pensado, y creo que hay varias razones- Sakura trago saliva mirando al suelo¿Por qué no lo miraba a la cara?- todo el mundo piensa que eres el padre del bebe, y no es justo para ti, tu eres una persona muy honorable, y nunca dejarías que tu hijo fuera un bastardo…

-Sakura… no me importe lo que la gente piense de mí.

-No es solo por lo que piensen de ti, cuando nazca el niño pensara que eres su padre…

Naruto no había pensado en esa posibilidad, aunque ellos le dijeran al niño la verdad, que Naruto no era su padre, la gente de la aldea le diría lo contrario, y él no quería que pensara que no lo querían, que su padre le daba la espalda… Lo que decía Sakura parecía lógico¿Entonces por qué le había invadido una desilusión por todo su cuerpo?

-Ya veo, es solo por el niño.

-No es solo por eso… -en los ojos de Naruto volvió el brillo de la esperanza- también es por ti- se le paro el corazón-eso te haría feliz ¿no? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, tú te has portado muy bien conmigo…

Naruto comenzó a entender los motivos de Sakura… ¿honor?¿lastima? aunque la pena se hizo presa de él, sonrió, no quería hacer sentir mal a Sakura, la culpa era de él, era un idiota¿Cómo podía haber pensado que ella quería casarse con él por algo distinto? Algo así como… amor.

-No te preocupes por eso- se rasco la nuca sonriendo- yo lo hago porque quiero, no necesito recompensas por cuidaros…

-Pero Naruto...tú… ¿significa eso que no te quieres casar conmigo?

¿Qué? Estaba de broma, como no iba a querer él casarse con ella, si era el amor de su vida¿Por qué pensaba eso? Pero espera un momento Naruto la miro sorprendido, parecía triste, incluso creía ver sus ojos un poco llorosos…

-Sakura yo…

-Está bien Naruto, da igual… yo comprendo… yo me equivoque…

-NO NO NO- negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Sakura- tú no te equivocaste Sakura, claro que me quiero casar contigo, pero no te quiero condenar a un matrimonio con una persona que no quieres…

-Naruto pero yo si te quiero-ilusión- eres mi mejor amigo- desilusión- y dudo que vuelva a enamorarme alguna vez, es más bien imposible…

Naruto no había estado más seguro de algo en su vida.

-Sakura, acepto me casare contigo- Sakura sonrió, pero el permanecía serio y con mirada decidida- pero prepárate, porque conseguiré que te enamores de mi, vaya que sí.

La boda se celebro ese mismo sábado, acudió toda la aldea. Sakura caminaba por el pasillo hasta donde la esperaba Naruto, parecía muy feliz, tomo aire y aguanto las lagrimas, ella también tendría que ser feliz el día de su boda, claro que nunca se lo había imaginado así, casándose embarazada de otro hombre fruto de una violación, sin Ino, Kakashi y los demás, en un sitio distinto a Konoha, con Naruto…

Ella siempre se había imaginado su boda con Sasuke, dios, SASUKE. Llego al lado de Naruto el cual cogió su mano sonriendo, la boda se celebraba al aire libre, y los colores del otoño bañaban todo, Sakura suspiro nerviosa cuando comenzó la ceremonia.

¿Qué la pasaba? Sentía como si la faltara el aire, como si Sasuke estuviera detrás de ella observándola, como si le estuviera traicionando, sacudió la cabeza, era una locura. Naruto debió darse cuenta de algo, porque apretó más fuerte su mano, Sakura miro las manos entrelazadas, y luego al que sería su futuro marido en pocos minutos, no se le merecía, esa era la verdad, Sakura se quedo atónita cuando Naruto se giro hacia ella confundido.

-Sakura- la susurro- tienes que contestar.

¿Contestar?¿cuál era la pregunta? No se había enterado de nada...aun que solo podía tratarse de una pregunta, trago saliva y sonrió a Naruto.

-yo…si…si quiero

Naruto sonrió como si le hubieran quietado un gran peso de encima.

-Sí quiero.

-Puedes besar a la novia.

¿BESAR?

Naruto se giro hacia Sakura, parecía que estaba igual o más nervioso que ella, trago saliva, la acerco hacia sí y poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de la joven. Sakura cerró los ojos, no era tan malo, era solo un beso, y tenía que admitir que no la disgustaba… entonces Naruto se aparto de ella, y se volvió a la gente de la aldea.

-¡A celebrarlo¡

El ninja rubio se encontraba sosteniéndolo, cuando algo había cambiado en él, sus ojos, ya no eran azules, se habían oscurecido, su cuerpo había cambiado, era mucho más rápido, había desparecido tosa su bondad, su humanidad era un monstruo, se dirigió a uno de los espejos que los rodeaban, y cogió al joven, su mano se transformó en un arma mortal, sus ojos rojos se cerraron más, y golpeo. Un segundo después la trampa de Haku había sido destruida.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, estaba anocheciendo, llevaba dos días soñando con el país de la ola, con aquel puente… era extraño¿por qué soñaba con ese patético país sin importancia…? Tal vez algo lo llamara allí… sacudió la cabeza, no se la había perdido nada en ese inútil país, a menos que…

Sakura estaba bañándose, totalmente absorta en un pensamiento…

-¡Que bien te lo vas a pasar esta noche granuja! Menuda noche de bodas que os vais a pegar…

Sakura recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Gi'chi a Naruto, él se había puesto colorado y se habían puesto a gritarse, pero a Sakura la había despertado una duda¿Esperaba Naruto consumar su matrimonio? Ella no lo había pensado en esa posibilidad cuando le pidió que se casara con ella. Apago la ducha¿dormirían juntos a partir de ahora?

Dios qué había hecho….

Cerró la puerta del baño y se dirigió al dormitorio con el corazón desbocado, agarro el tirador de la puerta, mientras reunía todo su valor.

-¿Qué haces hay parada?

El cuerpo de Sakura se contrajo.

-¿Qué haces detrás mía idiota¡Me has asustado!

-Lo siento- Naruto sonrió, abrió los ojos y se puso colorado al ver que Sakura solo llevaba una toalla- oh dios lo siento, lo siento.

Sakura vio que Naruto se tapaba los ojos con las manos, entonces comprendió lo que él había visto, y por qué se había puesto colorado.

-Pervertido- Sakura se puso colorada por todo el cuerpo- ¿En qué estas pensando?

Naruto abrió las manos mirando entre sus dedos.

-En nada, en nada, de verdad no sabía que tú te estabas bañando.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entro dentro de la habitación, totalmente ofendida¿Por qué se ofendía tanto? Probablemente eran los nervios, no tendría que estar nerviosa era solo Naruto.

De pronto Sakura sintió que unos brazos la abrazaban por detrás, podía notar el cuerpo firme de Naruto detrás de ella su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, su respiración sobre su piel, se sonrojo.

-Naruto…

-Está bien Sakura, no quiero que sientas vergüenza de mí, he jurado protegerte, no te voy a hacer daño.

Las palabras conmovieron a Sakura, Naruto la dio la vuelta dulcemente y la beso, el corazón de Sakura latió rápidamente, sin control, cerró los ojos, y le respondió al beso, Naruto la rodeo con los brazos, y la acaricio la espalda, Sakura abrió la boca, y Naruto comenzó a explorar su boca, era muy dulce, no forzaba la situación, llevaban besándose bastante rato, cuando Naruto se retiro y la miro a los ojos

Naruto dio un paso lento en dirección a la cama, esperando la respuesta de ella, Sakura estaba totalmente absorta en aquellos ojos azul claro, era como si estuviera hechizada, cuando el dio un paso alejándose de ella, ella lo siguió, y cuando el dio otro , ella lo siguió , así siguieron hasta que llegaron a la cama, Naruto volvió a besarla esta vez con más pasión y la deposito tiernamente sobre la cama, comenzó a cubrir su cuello con pequeños besos, a aspirar el aroma de su pelo, comenzó a acariciarla, Sakura estaba dejando de pensar… ella, ella… se sentía culpable¿había olvidado a …

Sasuke

Naruto se quedo muy quieto, helado, Sakura se llevo una mano a la boca ahogando un grito de horror, lo había dicho en alto, Naruto se aparto de ella con mucho cuidado de no tocarla, y se alejo de la cama. Oh dios Naruto había pensado que ella… tenía que explicárselo.

-Naruto, yo no…

Naruto no se volvió si quiera a mirarla. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y antes de salir dijo en tono sombrío.

-Comprendo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Sakura¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? Dios ¿Qué había hecho? Había condenado a Naruto con ella.

Naruto se sentó tras la puerta sujetándose las rodillas fuertemente con los brazos. Maldito Sasuke¿ella aun lo amaba? Las lágrimas amenazaban en sus ojos, miro al horizonte con la vista perdida.

-Esta vez no me ganaras.

-Me llamabas Sasuke- Karin le sonrió provocativamente-¿que deseas de mi?

-Quiero que vallas al país de la ola.

* * *

**Hasta aquí :P esperamos que os guste … y prometemos no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo.**

**Ya sabéis si queréis opinar RR que las tenemos muy en cuenta.**

**Besos a tods!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!! ****¿Hemos tardado ****muxo****? Esperemos que no… ****jajaja**** bueno pues aquí os dejamos el capitulo XI!!! O.O **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ****VUESTRO APOYO SIN EL NO SOMOS NADIE…**

**ah respecto a lo de poner la línea entre escenas, tienes razón, lo que pasa ****es que**** al principio no sabíamos, dejábamos espacios, pero al subirlo se ponía todo junto, y luego… nadie se quejaba, pero tranquila que ****a partir**** de ahora lo hacemos ****n.n**

_CAPITULO X__I_

Naruto se encontraba en su barca con cara de pocos amigos. No había podido dormir mucho, vaya luna de miel, debía ser el único hombre al que su mujer llamaba por otro nombre en su noche de bodas, maldito Sasuke, como le odiaba, siempre tenía que estropearlo todo…. Aunque el idiota era él, por un momento había pensado que ella lo deseaba, que le respondía… pero ella solo pensaba en el maldito Uchiha…

-¿Qué Naruto una larga noche?

Él joven rubio lanzo una mirada de odio al viejo que tenia al lado, genial solo le faltaba esto…

-Como cualquier otra…-respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-Eso te pasa por comerte el pastel antes de casarte…

Naruto se puso rojo y estuvo a punto de soltar la caña.

-¡Pero qué dices viejo pervertido!

El viejo se rio.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

-No pienso decirle a Sakura que se vista de enfermera para…

-No idiota, digo cuando te conocí- Naruto lo miro extrañado- te dije que eras muy impulsivo…

Naruto lo recordaba a duras penas, era algo sobre los peces…

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver…?

-A veces es mejor no forzar la situación…-se encogió de hombros-fíjate ante son pescabas nada y ahora mira así que Naruto no te des por vencido, eres idiota y cabezón pero eres un tonto con suerte…

-¿Suerte?

Naruto lo miro con una ceja levantada, menuda suerte tenia, sus padres no lo habían querido, se podía decir que lo habían repudiado, no había podido llegar Hokage, ni siquiera había podido ayudar a sus amigos, su mejor amigo lo había traicionado, era pescador, y por si fuera poco Sakura aun pensaba en Sasuke, si él era afortunado pobre del que no lo fuera…

-La suerte es efímera cabezón, y créeme tú la tienes, tienes amigos, salud e incluso amor, aun que a veces dudes…

El joven ninja lo miro sorprendido ¿podría ser que el viejo supiera que él no era el padre del niño de Sakura?

-¿Tú sabes que yo no soy el…

-Padre es el que te cría, cabezón.

Naruto sonrió, es cierto pronto seria padre, y sería el mejor padre del mundo, vaya que sí.

* * *

Maldita sea ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a ese miserable país?, ese pensamiento acompaño a Karin todo el viaje, menuda cosa, tres días de viaje para ver aldeanos.

Llego al pequeño pueblo y contuvo su cara de asco, al ver el ambiente, no había grandes tiendas, apenas cuatro casas con muchas flores, poca gente por las calles, niños jugando…, parecía una postal ñoña, nada de ninjas, no era extraño como la miraba la gente al verla pasar…

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

Karin observo a la mujer que se detuvo frente a ella, levanto una ceja.

-Lo dudo…- Sasuke debía haber perdido el juicio- ¿Tenéis algún ninja en la aldea?

La señora la miro un minuto.

-No, lo siento aquí no hay nadie que se dedique a eso.

-Ya, ya me lo imaginaba… Está bien de todos modos daré una vuelta.

Karin paso a su lado sonriendo, no era una Hebi por nada¿de verdad pensaba que la había engañado? Así que sí que había ninjas, eh? Aunque por un momento había dudado, _nadie se dedica a eso __aquí_, eso parecía ser cierto…, pero no había duda que ocultaba algo…¿podría se ella? Seguro que la muy estúpida se dedicaba a otra cosa, volvió la vista, no era mal lugar para esconderse…

-Si yo fuera una estúpida de pelo rosa ,¿A que me dedicaría?

Observo a una niña pequeña que juagaba en la calle con una muñeca y se acerco a ella.

-Hola- saludo a la niña- ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a la doctora?

-¿Estas malita?

Estúpida niña.

-Sí, eso es, estoy malita.

-Entonces Sakura te curara.

Karin palideció,¿¿SAKURA??

* * *

Sakura caminaba de vuelta a casa, tenía miedo de enfrentar a Naruto, después de la noche anterior ¿Qué iba a decirle¿Qué lo sentía¿Qué el no se merecía eso¿Pero entonces estaba dispuesta ella a entregarse a él¿A consumar aquel matrimonio? Sacudió la cabeza, se iba a volver loca, Naruto solo era Naruto, el idiota, el pervertido, pero también el que siempre estaba ahí, el que tantas veces arriesgo su vida por ella, el que siempre la amaba y la reconfortaba… suspiro, todo era demasiado difícil, si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes…

-Así que estas viva…

Sakura se paralizo, conocía esa voz, esa horrible voz… oh dios. Giro sobre si y se encontró con la pelirroja.

-Karin…

Sakura observo el rostro de Karin a través de sus gafas, primero un odio que se convirtió en sorpresa al ver su estado.

-¿Por eso estas huyendo?

Sakura la miro sorprendida¿acaso no podía llegar a comprender sus motivos? Él había destruido todo lo que ella amaba, la había violado…

-No tengo por qué contestarte, piensa lo que quieras.

-¿Es de Sasuke?

-Ya te he dicho que no contestare a nada, para mi tú no existes, al igual que todo tu maldito clan de asesinos!.

Karin elevo una ceja.

-Así que él no lo sabe…

Sakura la observo indignada¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila?

-¿Qué haces aquí Karin?

-Bueno para serte sincera él me mando aquí, parece ser que tuvo una buena corazonada, tsk y yo que pensaba que estabas muerta… habría sido mejor que lo estuvieras, ahora tendré que llevarte conmigo…

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, al comprender lo que ella quería decir¿volver a estar presa? Dios seguro que cuando se enterara de lo del bebe se lo quitaría, lo llenaría de odio, la peli rosa entrecerró los ojos, esta vez no, ahora era más fuerte, tenía que serlo.

-No me llevaras.

-Oh vamos no seas estúpida, tienes dos opciones venir conmigo o que él venga a buscarte… tú decides.

Mierda, Karin tenía razón, aunque no fuera en ese momento Sasuke se enteraría de lo sucedido¿Qué podía hacer?

-No ira.

La voz de Naruto detrás de Karin llamo la atención de las dos jóvenes ninjas, Naruto tenía la mirada fija en Karin llena de odio.

-¿Estás vivo?...fuiste tú quien me golpeaste…pero… es imposible, estás muerto, Sasuke te mato.

Naruto sonrió fríamente.

-Fallo.

-Oh, esta sí que es buena, yo pensaba que Sasuke me premiaría por llevar a Sakura junto a él, pero entregarle también a Naruto es un golpe maestro, después de esto me apreciara mucho más.

-¿Eres tonta o sorda?

-¿Cómo?

-Te he dicho que Sakura no va contigo, así tenga que matarte…

Karin sonrió.

-Si me matas Sasuke sabrá que estáis aquí…

-Naruto ella tiene razón… Karin si voy yo prometes no decirle a Sasuke que Naruto está vivo?

-¡ESTAS LOCA! No pienso dejar que vayas con ese monstruo, antes lo matare, los matare a todos.

-¡Es la única solución! Si él se entera de que fuiste tú te matara.

-¡No me importa! Confía más en mi, maldita sea crees que voy a dejar que le paso algo malo a mi familia!!!

-Naruto…

Sakura se quedo pálida, había dicho familia…, ellos…ellos eran una familia…

-Sakura eres mi mujer y he jurado protegerte hasta la muerte.

-¿Tú qué?

Ambos se volvieron hacia Karin, estaban tan concentrados en su discusión que habían olvidado a la joven de gafas, la cual aprecia completamente asombrada.

-Mu…mujer

Repitió Naruto tímidamente sonrojándose.

-¿Te has casado con él?- Pregunto Karin con desprecio mirando a Sakura, esta afirmo sonrojada- ¿Por qué¿Por qué él y no Sasuke? Si es idiota, y mucho más feo que Sasuke, por no hablar de las marcas que tiene en la cara, y es peor ninja, y más pobre, y más…

-¡Basta!- grito Naruto- ya lo hemos entendido…

-Tienes razón…-Naruto y Karin se volvieron a la peli rosa que miraba al suelo con una sonrisa- Es posible que Sasuke sea mejor que Naruto en muchos aspectos, pero Naruto siempre esta hay cuando le necesito y yo…

Sakura cayó abruptamente, Naruto la miro perplejo , mientras Karin parecía comprender.

-No puedo fallar a Sasuke…

-Karin si yo vuelvo, tú perderás todas tus oportunidades con él, le daré un hijo!, no podrás luchar contra eso¿tú lo quieres para ti, no es verdad?

-Si se entera me matara.

-No tiene por que enterarse…

-Yo…-cerro el puño con fuerza- no te prometo nada estúpida.

Karin desapareció entre los árboles.

-¿Crees que se lo dirá…?

-No lo sé…

* * *

Sasuke observo impaciente a Karin.

-¿Y bien?¿encontraste algo?- Parecía que Karin dudaba, elevó una ceja- sigo esperando.

* * *

Naruto no podía dormir…¿y si aparecía Sasuke? Debería estar preparado, habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente con Karin, probablemente la muy bruja ya le habría informado de su paradero, quizás deberían irse, Sasuke estaría al llegar, pero mover a Sakura en sus condiciones, era muy peligroso… Maldita sea, que difícil era todo.

-¿Naruto?

Naruto se incorporo en la cama y miro la cabeza que se asomaba por su puerta.

-¿Sakura?

Sakura abrió la puerta y cayó al suelo apretándose el abultado vientre mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-Algo anda mal…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta ****aquí**** el capi!! ****n.n**** esperamos k os guste. Y**** ya ****sabéis**** se admiten ideas, criticas , apoyos… lo k ****queráis.**

**Sabemos que no es muy largo pero la ****uni**** nos quita la vida, prometemos intentar que el próximo sea más largo.**

**Duda:¿**_**si nace**_** el bebe k nombre le ponemos…?**

**Besos a todos!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi!!! No hemos tardado mucho no:P Esperamos k os guste, nosotras le hemos cogido muxo cariño a este fic, y en especi****al nos gusta muxo este capitulo, le hemos intentado hacer largo…**

**AVISO: LEMMON!! (cuando ****empiece**** pondremos LEMMON y cuando acabe FIN-LEMMON) n//n**** creemos k no es muy fuerte xo … somo muy pervertidas jeje**

**Siempre os lo decimos xo MUXAS MUXAS GRACIAS X LOS RR, el apoyo (nos encanta ver k nos poneis en historia ****favorita**** . ) somos felices jajaja**

_CAPITULO X__I__I_

Sasuke se encontraba tumbado en el tejado de la mansión mirando al horizonte estrellado, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar, habían pasado ocho largos meses sin ella, tal vez como decía Suigetsu la cabezota se había suicidado, pero entonces ¿por qué su cuerpo se negaba a aceptar la idea de que ella estuviera muerta? Algo dentro de él le decía que ella estaba viva, y esa noche en especial era como si algo lo llamara, como si tuviera la sensación de que algo no iba bien, se incorporo a medias y fijo su vista en dirección al país de la ola, habría jurado que…

-_No hay nada que se te __haya__ perdido allí Sasuke._

Las palabras de la pelirroja resonaban en su cabeza, podría jurar que Karin había dudado, bah estúpida mujer, seguro que tenía miedo a decírselo…, pero entonces ¿dónde estaba? Si tan solo pudiera verla sonreír una vez más, tan solo un grito más, tan solo…

Se tapo el rostro con las manos escondiendo sus lagrimas, Dios, ella había hecho tanto por él…¿Y él¿Qué la había dado? Siempre la había ignorado, siempre la dejo en segundo plano, estaba tan preocupado en su estúpida venganza que la había perdido una y otra vez, y ahora… ¿ahora no volvería a verla? Si tan solo pudiera cambiar las cosas, si pudiera cambiar él…

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y respiro el aire frio de la noche, quizás fuera hora de retirarse, de aceptar la derrota, de aceptar que la había perdido, y que no volvería a verla, aun que con eso también debía de aceptar que muriera la mejor parte de él…

* * *

-¡Maldita sea¿Qué demonios está pasando hay dentro¡¡¡Llevan ya muchas horas!!!

-Tranquilo Naruto, Agari sabe lo que se hace… nosotros ya hemos tenido unos cuantos, esto es normal.

Naruto no estaba nada convencido, y menos cuando volvió a oír un aullido de dolor de Sakura.

-¡ESO NO ES NORMAL!

Gi'ichi lo observo comprensivo.

-Ya verás como en el siguiente lo llevas mejor.

Naruto lo observo sonrojado¿siguiente? Eso significaba…. Otro grito saco a Naruto de su ensoñación. Apretó los puños fuertemente, cada grito de dolor de Sakura se le encogía el corazón, se sentía impotente¿Y si le pasaba algo a Sakura o al bebe? Aun no era el tiempo de que el niño naciera… eso no era normal.

-Yo voy a entrar…

Gi'ichi se puso entre medias de Naruto y la puerta.

-Ella está bien.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Sakura me necesita, seguro que está asustada¡apártate!

Naruto lo miraba con mirada decidida, no quería hacerle daño, pero si tenía que hacerlo para apartarlo lo haría. Levanto el pie para dar un amenazador y decisorio paso adelante cuanto el llanto de un bebe lo detuvo en seco, y toda su ira desapareció…

Gi'ichi lo miraba sonriente le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¡Enhorabuena Naruto! Ya eres padre.

Naruto estaba literalmente en shock no podía moverse, no podía pensar, tenía una sensación de alivio, y alegría que lo invadía el cuerpo, y una pequeña sensación irracional de orgullo…

Agari abrió la puerta unos minutos más tarde con una amplia sonrisa.

-Enhorabuena papá, ha sido un niño.

Naruto por fin reacciono, "un niño" la alegría se hizo presa en él, abrazo a Gi'ichi tan fuerte que incluso lo levanto del suelo, riendo.

-¿Quieres verlos?

-¿Puedo?

Preguntó Naruto dubitativo bajando a Gi'ichi. Agari afirmo con lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto trago saliva y se dirigió a la habitación, antes de entrar la mujer lo detuvo.

-Procura que Sakura descase.

Naruto afirmo, y entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la imagen que vio le oprimió el corazón, Sakura se encontraba recostada en la cama con un pequeño paquete en brazos, estaba pálida, despeinada y llena de ojeras, y aun así Naruto nunca la había visto tan bella, se acerco despacio a la cama, y Sakura lo miro sonriente.

-Es moreno.

Le dijo en tono bajito y a modo de disculpa. Naruto observo al pequeño que se encontraba arropado por una manta en los brazos de su madre. ¡Era muy pequeño! Pero era lo más bonito que había visto nunca, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la nariz pequeña y una mata de pelo rebelde negro que contrastaba con su pálida piel.

-Sakura… es precioso.

Sakura sonrió cansada.

-¿Quieres cogerlo?

-¡¿Yo?!- Sakura se rio afirmando con la cabeza- PP.. Pero ¿y si se me cae? Soy demasiado torpe…

-Oh no te preocupes, seguro que serás un papá genial.

Al oír esas palabras Naruto afirmó tomando conciencia de que ahora era "papá", no solo eso, iba a ser el mejor papá, vaya que sí.

Naruto se agacho y recibió al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Pon la mano aquí- le aconsejo Sakura- ¿Es muy pequeño verdad?

Naruto volvió a asentir, no podía hablar, y le daba miedo moverse, el niño no pesaba nada, menos que eso quizá, apretaba sus pequeños puñitos contra la boca, y al notar el cambio de brazos, estiraba sus pequeñas piernecitas, Naruto sonrió¿Cómo podía haber salido algo tan bueno de una mala acción?

-¿Se parece a Sasuke verdad?

Naruto miro a Sakura que lo miraba con tristeza, sí, era indudable que el niño era un Uchiha.

-Las personas no nacen malas Sakura, nosotros nos ocuparemos de darle todo el cariño que necesita.

Sakura lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias Naruto…

Naruto la sonrió feliz, el niño no se parecería a Sasuke, él sería su padre, ese pequeño era un Uzumaki, vaya que sí.

-¿Has pensado ya un nombre?

Sakura pareció dudar, y luego afirmo.

-¿Qué te parece Hino?

Naruto elevo una ceja…

-¿Hino Uzumaki?

-Sí, en honor a la persona que nos salvo a todos.

Hinata, el nombre apareció de pronto en la cabeza de Naruto, si no hubiera sido por ella, él no hubiera sobrevivido, y no hubiera podido salvar a Sakura y al pequeño, que seguirían bajo las garras de ese miserable.

-Es perfecto.- Sonrió al bebe- Encantado de conocerte Hino Uzumaki.

El bebe se estiro a modo de respuesta, y abrió tímidamente los ojos. Naruto sonrió sorprendido, puede que llevara sangre Uchiha, pero los ojos eran el espejo del alma, y él tenía los mismos ojos verdes de su madre…

* * *

-¡Hino-kun! Enseña a mamá lo que te enseñado.

El pequeño de tres años miro al que llamaba padre sonriendo.

-¡Sí!

El niño junto sus manos y comenzó a concentrarse, luego abrió los ojos y se dividió en dos. Sakura golpeo en la cabeza a Naruto.

-Idiota ¿Cómo le enseñas esas cosas? Por si no fuera poco uno ahora sabe hacer clones.

Naruto sonrió y se agacho con los brazos abiertos. Él pequeño diablillo moreno corrió a los brazos de su padre que lo levanto sin esfuerzo.

-Oh vamos Sakura, Hino tiene un talento natural podría ser Hokage sí se lo propusiera¿verdad?

El pequeño sonrió de igual forma que Naruto.

-¡Vaya que sí!

-Genial, ahora tengo dos narutos…- suspiro Sakura divertida- vamos mini-narurto a la cama que ya es tarde.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme un poco más mamá.

-No,-tercio Naruto- Si mamá dice que es tarde hay que irse a la cama, además si no mañana no te podrás levantar a tiempo para acompañarme a pescar.

El niño abrió mucho los ojos, y comenzó a intentar zafarse de los brazos de su padre, que riendo lo dejo en suelo. El niño corrió patizambamente hacia su cuarto bajo la mirada divertida de sus padres.

-Tú también a la cama.

Naruto la miro con cara de pena.

-¿No puedo quedarme un ratito más?

Sakura elevo una ceja y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Si mamá dice que hay que irse a la cama…

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a seguirla, llevaban casados tres años, y aun que compartían la misma habitación aun no habían tenido…intimidad. Dios que patético era, pensó el rubio tristemente, debía ser la única persona virgen que llevaba tres años casada… Pero desde aquella primera noche Naruto no se había vuelto atrever a tocarla… ¿y si volvía a rechazarlo?¿y si aún seguía pensando en el malnacido ese? Suspiro, morirá virgen…

Se metió en la cama al lado de Sakura, una vez puesto el pijama, cerró los ojos, mañana seria un día duro… de pronto noto una mano de Sakura en su pecho, y abrió sobresaltado los ojos¿Por qué lo tocaba? Ya era suficientemente duro dormir a su lado, como para que ahora lo tocara…

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo… ¿No quieres que te toque?

Naruto se volvió sorprendido, y encontró la mirada vergonzosa de su mujer en la oscuridad. ¿Estaba de broma?

-Sakura yo…yo no soy de piedra, sería mejor que no empezaras cosas que no…

Antes de que terminara la frase, Sakura poso sus labios en los de él…

LEMON n//n

Naruto no se atrevía a moverse, por miedo a que fuera un sueño… cerró los ojos y disfruto de esa sensación, podría haber estado así toda la noche, si Sakura no se hubiera pegado a su cuerpo, sentir las suaves curvas de la pelirosa tan cerca de él , era demasiado, suspiro a modo de abandono y la rodeo con sus brazos, era tan suave, tan pequeña, agudizo el beso, e introdujo la lengua en su boca, no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, pero sus manos parecían moverse solas, parecían tener vida propia, sus instintos parecían haber tomado el control de la situación.

Rodaron por la cama, hasta que Sakura se situó encima de él, y se aparto lo justo para poder quitarse el camisón, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, al ver lo que tantas veces se había imaginado en sueños, se había quedado corto, era mucho más bella así, no pudo evitar recostarse y besar lo que antes habían tocado sus manos, besando suavemente, succionando después, oía gemir a Sakura, por lo que interpretaba lo estaba haciendo bien…

Sakura le cogió el rostro y bajo la cabeza para fundirse en suave beso con él. Entonces comenzó a quitarse su camiseta y la abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Luego la hizo rodar hasta dejarla bajo él apoyada contra el colchón, respiraban entrecortadamente mientras se frotaban y besaban una y otra vez, hasta que la buena intención de Naruto de ir lentamente se quebró en mil pedazos, la miro a los ojos mientras la penetraba, buscando la más mínima señal de dolor, de disgusto. Que dios lo ayudase si era ese el caso.

Por el contrario Sakura parecía mirarle con la misma sorpresa que él, y gemía a cada centímetro que él se adentraba en ella…

FINLEMON O//o

Aquella seria una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidarían…

-¡Papa! –Naruto se volvió rojo como un tomate al niño de ojos verdes que lo miraba enfadado- no me haces caso.

-Perdona Hino.

Naruto sonrió al niño en modo de disculpa.

-¿papa?

La voz familiar sorprendió a Naruto, se volvió y lo vio, pestañeo, no era un fantasma, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Kakashi...

* * *

-¿Así que piensas dejar que tu sangre muera contigo?

-Es mejor así- Sasuke se encogió de hombros- el futuro de los Uchiha murió hace muchos años…

Suigetsu miro a su maestro apenado.

-Si ella estuviera…

-Pero no está.

Sentencio el moreno.

-¿Cuánto hace que no venías al país de la ola?

Sasuke no cambio la expresión, pese a que en sus adentros algo se contrajo.

-Mucho tiempo.

Ambos llegaron, al centro de la pequeña ciudad, aquella gente, aquel sitio, le traían demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, maldito puente de Naruto, sería mejor acabar con los tratos y marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

-¿Por dónde es?

Sasuke miro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda en busca de una respuesta para su amigo, y de pronto pareció ver entre un grupo de mujeres un cabello… rosa.

* * *

**Somos malas lo ****sabemos :P**

**Jajaja**** esperamos que os guste****ya****sabeis**** si ****kereis**** opinar RR **

**BESOS A TODOS!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!!! Hemos tardado muxo verdad? Xo esperamos ****compensaros**** con este ****capítulo**** jajaja ya no keda nada xa acabar la historia hemos calculado k dos o tres capis mas como muxo… TT.TT nos da muxa pena, le tenemos muxo muxo cariño a la historia, xo no nos pongamos tristes! K aun no acaba, esperamos k os guste! y muxas gracias a todos x los animos!!**

_CAPITULO X__I__I__I_

Sakura se encontraba de muy buen humor esa mañana, era como si el sol calentara más, como si el cielo fuera más azul, hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía tanto.

-¿Sakura?

Sakura se volvió sonriendo, ni siquiera pensó que esa voz le era extrañamente familiar, que conocía perfectamente esa manera de pronunciar su nombre, no podía imaginarse que él la había encontrado.

De pronto el día ya no se la antojaba tan perfecto, observaba con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre moreno que se hallaba delante de ella, en todo ese tiempo, las facciones de Sasuke no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguía manteniendo ese aire de superioridad, esa belleza tranquila, sus ojos negros seguían mostrando una pena infinita, no así su cuerpo si había experimentado ciertos cambios, estaba más alto, su espalda se había ensanchado ya no era el muchacho escuálido que ella recordaba , era un hombre hecho y derecho.

-Sakura…

Él repitió su nombre sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo, la miraba como si ella fuera una alucinación, la gente los miraba murmurando, Sasuke llamaba demasiado la atención, pensó disgustada. Si Naruto se enteraba que él estaba allí llevaría a cabo su venganza, pero Sasuke se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma al combate en esos años, mientras que el rubio había sacado a una familia adelante y casi no tenia para tiempo para él. ¿Familia? Oh dios mío, pensó Sakura desesperada¿y si veía a Hino¿Y si había venido a llevárselo? El miedo se apodero de ella, pero esta vez no la vencería, no permitiría que su hijo fuera un infeliz, ahora no se trataba de ella, no importaba lo que la pasara a ella, mataría a Sasuke con sus propias manos si intentaba apartarla de su hijo, él no era el único que había cambiado en esos largos años.

-¿Qué quieres?

Su voz dura pillo desprevenido a Sasuke.

-¿Aún sigues enfadada?

Sakura lo miro indignada¿eso era lo que él pensaba? Que estaba enfadada, no, no había estado enfadada, había estado furiosa, indignada, ultrajada, hundida, pero nunca algo tan inocuo como enfadada.

-¿Has venido para que te perdone? – Sakura elevo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos, el moreno no contesto.- Muy bien Uchiha, no te perdono, no lo hare nunca, y nada de lo que hagas va a cambiar ese hecho, así que por favor vete y no vuelvas nunca más.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo sin dejar de observarla. ¿Pero qué le pasaba al imbécil ese? No podía seguir discutiendo hay era demasiado peligroso, la gente cada vez los prestaba más atención, apretó los puños.

-Me voy.

Giro sobre sus talones, y dio un paso, no la dio tiempo a alejarse más por que Sasuke la había agarrado la muñeca y dado la vuelta, ella sorprendida cayó sobre el pecho del joven Uchiha, que la rodeo con los brazos. La estaba abrazando, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron más al comprenderlo, y un rubor rosa cubrió sus mejillas al oír el corazón del joven.

-No te volveré a perder nunca…

* * *

-Sí que te has dado prisa…

Naruto observo a Kakashi que señalaba divertido a Hino, se sonrojo¿pero en qué pensaba Kakashi?

-Yo no… - calló abruptamente, no quería que Hino lo oyera- Hino es mi hijo, pero yo no… yo…

Kakashi volvió la mirada al niño que jugaba a unos dos metros de distancia.

-Sí, se parece a su padre.

Naruto observo al pequeño moreno, sí eso era innegable, excepto por los ojos era el vivo retrato de Sasuke.

-Si supongo que sí…

-Anímate Naruto no es tan malo que se parezca a ti.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de que Hino era hijo de Sasuke?

-¡Pero si es moreno!

Kakashi le golpeo en la cabeza.

-Idiota, qué más da el color del pelo, mírale¿no te recuerda a alguien?

Naruto observo más detenidamente al niño, estaba luchando contra un camaleón.

-Vamos pelea, estas luchando contra un futuro Hokage, vaya que sí.

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No te pongas tierno Naruto.

El rubio miro a su antiguo sensei con cara de pena apretando los labios, con los ojos llorosos y sonándose estrepitosamente la nariz para que no cayeran los mocos.

-¿No has cambiado nada eh?

La carcajada de Kakashi tranquilizo a Naruto que le sonrió, era como en los viejos tiempos, no sabía lo que añoraba Konoha hasta que no había visto a Kakashi.

-¿Qué tal por Konoha?

-Pues- Kakashi se rasco la nuca- hemos reconstruido una parte de la aldea, aun estamos empezando, pero la aldea ya es segura, por eso he venido, te prometí que algún día la aldea seria segura para ti y Sakura, bueno ahora también para Hino.

Naruto observo al pequeño¿volver a Konoha? Había soñado con eso tantas veces… volver al que un día fue su hogar, pero ahora su hogar era otra cosa, su hogar estaba donde estaba su familia.

-Tendría que hablarlo con Sakura, ella es feliz aquí…

Kakashi suspiro.

-Seria una pena, lo estuvimos hablando y creemos que serias el perfecto Hokage…

Naruto abrió mucho sus brillantes ojos azules, había esperado esa frase durante toda su vida, ser Hokage, era el sueño de su vida.

-…sabes mi papa, es el mejor papa del mundo…

La voz del pequeño Hino que seguía jugando con el bicho verde lo saco de su sueño, sonrió, el mejor papa del mundo eh?...

-Aun así Kakashi tendría que hablarlo con mi familia.

Kakashi lo miro divertido.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que te pondrías como loco al enterarte.

Naruto rio.

-Sí yo también lo pensaba…- Miro al peligris- y dime ¿Qué tal todos por allí?

-Oh bastante bien, ya sabes muy ocupados en la reconstrucción y el entrenamiento de nuevos ninjas, pero nos las arreglamos bastante bien…

Naruto elevo una ceja, habría jurado…

-¿Me ocultas algo?

Kakashi lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno – el rubio sonrió abiertamente- ahora que soy padre me fijo en los pequeños detalles y juraría que te has puesto colorado…! Te has vuelto a sonrojar! Oh vamos, dime que ha pasado…

Kakashi esquivo su mirada.

-Me he casado.

Naruto casi se desmaya de la sorpresa¿Cómo podía decirlo tan tranquilo?

-¿Qué¿Con quién?

Kakashi suspiro.

-Con Ino.

A Naruto le falto el aire¿con la bruja rubia¿Por qué?

-Por eso has venido e? debe ser toda una dictadora en casa…

Kakashi rio junto a su amigo.

-Sí, sí que lo es, seguro que ella se queda igual de sorprendida que tú, cuando se entere de lo tuyo con Sakura… -ambos dejaron de reír, y miraron en dirección al pequeño- Aunque para ser sincero… las hecho de menos.

-¿las?

Kakashi se volvió a sonrojar.

-Bueno no eres el único papa, tengo una hija de seis meses.

-¿En serio¿Y cómo se llama?

-Yukino.

-Espero que no se parezca a su madre…

Kakashi volvió a golpear la cabeza de Naruto riéndose.

-Pues sí que se le parece…

-A Sakura le encantara saber la nueva noticia. Ya habrá vuelto¿Por qué no vamos a verla?

Kakashi sonrió y se incorporo.

-Hino vamos a ver a mama.

* * *

Sasuke seguía a la pelirosa a traves del camino en absoluto silencio, tenía miedo de hablar y que ella desapareciera¿Cómo podía estar más guapa aun? Sus facciones se habían suavizado, sus preciosos ojos brillaban más que nunca, y las curvas de su pequeño cuerpo que tanto recordaba, se habían llenado lo justo para ser perfecta.

Ella se detuvo frente a una casucha de madera con flores en las ventanas.

-¿Vives aquí?- Sakura sintió con la cabeza- Vuelve conmigo, yo siento lo que te hice, bueno no me arrepiento de lo que hice, por que se que lo volvería hacer una y otra vez, lo que siento es la forma en la que lo hice, yo… yo te necesito Sakura, te necesito para vivir, para sobrevivir…

-¿Acaso tu mala conciencia no te deja vivir?

Sabía que se merecía su rencor, estaba preparado para ello, para cualquier cosa, pero esta vez no se iría sin ella.

-No.

-No iré contigo.

-¿Por qué¿Qué quieres qué haga? Reconstruiré la maldita ciudad de Konoha si hace falta ya no me importa nada, solo me importas tú, y sé que en el fondo de tu corazón tú me amas a mí.

Se acerco a la joven hasta que la punta de sus pies se tocaron, ya le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran, le daba igual abrirse a ella, era su única esperanza y esta vez haría las cosas bien.

-Sasuke… esto… esto llega demasiado tarde… yo ya no… yo ya no…

-No me digas que ya no sientes nada por mí, porque sé que no es verdad.

Las lágrimas asomaban en los ojos de la joven. Era demasiado para Sasuke tenerla tan cerca, olerla, sentirla, solo tenía que estirar una mano y tocarla.

-Yo ya no soy libre.

Sasuke negó lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Eres mía…

El moreno bajo la cabeza y beso los labios de la joven, la beso lentamente pero seguro, había rogado tantas veces por besarla una vez más.

-Mama…

Sakura se retiro de él abruptamente con ambas manos en la boca¿Mama?, Sasuke se volvió lentamente hacia el dueño de la voz…

* * *

**HASTA AKI¿Cómo reaccionara Sasuke al ver a su hijo¿Y Naruto al ver el beso? SASUvsNARU ;) esperamos k os haya gustado n.n **

**Muxos besos a todos**

**Y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡¡****Hi****!! Nos da ****muchisisima**** pena decir esto pero este es el penúltimo capitulo… no nos pongamos tristes k aun ****keda**** 1 capitulo ****n.n**** Bueno muchísimas gracias por el apoyo en estos 14 capítulos, ****aunk**** seguimos pensando k os fiais poco de nosotras… ****jajaja**

**Pues nada ****esperamos**** que os guste, no os hemos hecho esperar mucho eh?**

_Capitulo XIV:_

Sasuke se volvió lentamente, para ver tres figuras, la primera que vio fue a su ex sensei, maldito falso, le arrancaría los brazos después. Le había engañado durante esos largos años, tenía que haberlo matado¿Cómo podía haberle mentido con tanta impunidad?, la ira inicial fue remplazada por el escepticismo al ver al pequeño al cual pertenecía la voz.

¿_Mama?_

Sasuke estaba perplejo, el pequeño niño moreno que lo miraba indignado con los bracitos en jarras era igual a él, bueno era cierto que tenía los ojos verdes iguales a los de Sakura, pero las facciones, la nariz, la forma de la boca, de los ojos, el pelo, las cejas, no podía ser que…

Se volvió boquiabierto hacia Sakura, que tenía las manos sobre la boca, y sus ojos vidriosos. Él era…, él era…

-Mi hijo…

-No, es mi hijo.

Sasuke se quedo aun más sorprendido al reconocer al dueño de la voz, pero era imposible, él estaba… muerto. Levanto la vista para divisar al fantasma rubio, había crecido, era casi tan alto como él, delgado, pero con el mismo peinado rubio, aunque había algo en sus ojos…

-Debías estar muerto.

Naruto levanto una ceja.

-Tú también.

-¿Y quién me matara?

-Yo.

Sasuke rio ante la bravuconería el rubio. Así que su instinto no lo había engañado…

-Tú te llevaste a Sakura…

-No Sasuke, TÚ te la llevaste yo la rescate.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, esa era una manera de verlo, pero era una manera de verlo muy poco favorable para él, él la quería, no lo había sabido expresar, incluso estaba dispuesto a admitir que se había equivocado tomándola así aquella noche pero en ese momento le parecía algo tan necesario como respirar, la necesitaba y la seguía necesitando…, y mucho más ahora que sabía que era la madre su hijo… _su hijo_ , durante un segundo se dedico a asumir esa información, él había abandonado ya la idea de ser padre, pero claro eso era cuando pensaba que no volvería a encontrarla, pero ahora, ahora todo tenía sentido, serian una familia, ese niño era un Uchiha y no iba a permitir que Naruto se interpusiera, ya lo había matado una vez y si era necesario volvería hacerlo, asegurándose esta vez que no volviera del reino de los muertos.

-Está bien, piensa lo que quieras, pero esta vez no me la robaras.

-Esta vez no te la llevaras.

-¿Y cómo piensas impedírmelo?

Naruto abrió la boca para contestar pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Tú no te llevaras a mi mama.

Sasuke miro al pequeño, se arrodillo en el suelo delante de él, era increíble lo parecido que era a él.

-Tu mama y tú vendréis conmigo.

El niño lo miro extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

Sasuke sonrió al niño.

-Porqué es lo correcto. Tu sitio no está aquí entre pescadores…

-Papa es pescador.

A Sasuke se le congelo el corazón ¿papa? Su hijo llamaba padre al rubio imbécil cabeza hueca¿Cómo era eso posible¿Cómo podía haber sucedido eso?

-No, tú padre es un gran ninja, el mejor de todos.

El niño abrió mucho sus ojitos verdes.

-Creo que será mejor que él pequeñín y yo nos vallamos a dar una vuelta.

Tercio Kakashi. Sasuke se levanto del suelo observando al peli plateado.

-Suigetsu, ve con ellos.- El ninja callo de un árbol y se dirigió hacia ellos.- Ni pienses que te voy a dejar solo con él.

* * *

Sakura observo como los dos ninjas se iban con Ino en dirección a la playa, al menos sabía que Kakashi protegería a Hino pasara lo que pasara, pero ahora lo importante era los dos ninjas que se encontraban con ella desafiándose con la mirada¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía permitir que nada malo le pasara a Naruto, él la había dado demasiado, la había dado su vida…

-Sasuke, creo que deberías irte.

-¿Irme? Yo no me voy de aquí sin vosotros.

-Ellos no quieren ir contigo.

-Yo soy el padre del niño, y eso no puedes cambiarlo, por mucho que logres que te llame padre.

Sakura vio como el rubio apretaba sus puños.

-¿Qué sabes tú? – Naruto lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Acaso le has cambiado un pañal¿Sabes cuál es su comida favorita? Yo le enseñe a andar, a hablar, yo le tapo por las noches, le protejo de todo aquello que teme y de todo lo que le pueda dañar¿Y tú Sasuke¿Tú que te autodominas padre? Dime que le puedes dar tú.

Sakura vio como la cara de Sasuke cambiaba de asombro, luego frunció el entrecejo.

-Le puedo dar poder, le puedo convertir en el mejor ninja de todos los tiempos¿o acaso prefieres que mi hijo sea pescador?

Naruto lo miro enfadado.

-No hay nada de malo en ser pescador. Mejor eso que un asesino.

-Basta.- Sakura ya no podía más, eso tenía que acabar, y era ella quien tenía que acabarlo.- Hino será lo que él quiera ser.

-Sakura¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Decirte el qué? Que tu violación te había salido bien, que el gran clan de asesinos Uchiha iba a perdurar… No Sasuke puede que Hino se parezca a ti, pero si le conocieras verías que no tiene vuestra maldad, ni vuestra sed venganza.

-¿Venganza? Y tú me hablas a mí de venganza¿qué acaso no habéis jurado todos vengaros de mi?

Sakura se quedo callada, sin palabras, sí claro que había jurado vengarse, más que eso, había vivido solo por eso. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora era madre, ahora era más fuerte, tenia alguien por quien luchar, algo por lo que luchar…

-Sasuke esto ya no tiene sentido márchate, deja las cosas como están.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, dando la espalda a su enemigo rubio.

-Sakura, yo no es solo por el niño, yo te quiero conmigo, llevo años esperando poder decirte que te quiero, sé que debería habértelo dicho antes, pero estaba cegado- sonrió- una vez jure que si te volvía a ver aun que solo fuera un momento, un segundo, si tan solo tenía esa oportunidad te diría lo que sentía, sin mentiras, sin adornos, solo tú y yo , y me niego a creer que ya no me quieras, - dio un paso hacia la joven- ¿Cuántas veces me juraste que me amarías solo a mí?

Sakura observo a Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos, él tenía razón, ella le había jurado amor eterno tantas veces, pero eso era antes de que él se volviera ese monstruo sin corazón, ese que le había arrebatado todo, la dignidad, a sus amigos, sus recuerdos, sus raíces; Pero… también le había dado lo más preciado en su vida, su hijo.

* * *

Naruto observaba la escena callado, en esos años él había cambiado sus prioridades, ahora tenía una familia, y esa era su máxima prioridad, la única, se le había olvidado que había jurado venganza, que él le había quitado todo una vez, y ahora iba a volver a hacerlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas esta vez no hacía falta que le quitara nada por la fuerza, no podía retenerla, no podía, por más que la amara, por más que amara a Hino, por más que lo protegiera y quisiera como un padre, él..., él no era su hijo, y eso nunca cambiaria.

Tenía gracia pensó mientras caminaba sin rumbo, él, que había jurado vengarse de Sasuke, arrancarle todo lo que tuviera , ahora lo perdía todo a manos de él. Y por alguna extraña razón no sentía ira hacia Sasuke, ni siquiera podía sentir eso, solo sentía que le vaciaban el alma, que le arrancaban un pedazo de él a cada paso que daba, cada paso que le alejaba más de ella.

Había andado como veinte metros cuando se derrumbo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, había fracasado en todo lo que se había propuesto, no había valido para vengar a sus amigos, no había podido conservar a la mujer de su vida… Dios¡¿por qué era tan difícil dejarla ir¿Por qué no podía? Ella tenía derecho a ser feliz, la había amado tanto durante tanto tiempo, la había amado en el mismo momento que la vio por primera vez, había intentado que lo quisiera una y otra vez, levanto la vista y se seco las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. La amaba tanto que si lo único que podía hacer por ella era dejarla ir, entonces lo haría… pero era tan difícil…

* * *

Kakashi observaba a Hino jugar en la playa mientras leía su libro con despreocupación.

-¿Qué estará pasando?

Kakashi elevo una ceja y miro al joven.

-Naruto estará llorando.

Suigetsu lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Bueno- repuso Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros- Probablemente Sakura tendrá que decidir con cuál de los dos se queda. Y si se queda con Sasuke llorara…

-A sí que Sasuke por fin podrá ser feliz.

Kakashi observo al ninja y sonrió.

-No me has dejado terminar, he dicho _si se queda_, por otro lado podría elegir a Naruto, en ese caso el cabezón también llorara.

-Si eso pasa Sasuke lo matara.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

-¿Crees que lo conoces mejor que yo?

-Sí.

Kakashi volvió de nuevo la vista al niño, claro que los conocía, los conocía incluso mejor que ellos mismos, sonrió de nuevo, solo esperaba que ellos se conocieran a sí mismos de igual manera…

-Sasuke…

Kakashi volvió la cabeza y vio a Sasuke acercarse al niño…

* * *

**Lo sabemos es triste, pero es el penúltimo ****capitulo**** el próximo ****sera**** mucho más bonito x algo es el ultimo TT.TT esperamos k os guste este ****capítulo****. A nosotras nos enterneció mucho escribirlo**

**Bueno besos a todos y hasta el próximo ****capítulo**

**Ya ****sabéis**** si ****kereis**** opinar o lo k sea RR k siempre las tenemos en cuenta**

**Y MUXAS GRACIAS X LEERNOS****jeje**


	15. Chapter 15

**DIOS nunca creímos llegar tan lejos, ya es el último capítulo TT.TT noooo no queremos acabar, xo todo tiene una final, MUXISIMAS GARCIAS a todos los k lo habéis leído, en especial a los k nos habéis dejado RR apoyándonos o criticándonos( pocos o ninguno) porque sin vosotros esto no habría sido posible, nos hubiéramos deprimido sin vuestro apoyo jaja**

**X eso este fic es xa vosotros, esperamos k os guste (Decídnoslo k nos hace ilu n.n) (nos quejareis eh? k hemos actualizado antes y eso k nos tocaba actualizar primero otro jeje xo total ya teníamos los dos finales jeje si alguien este no le gusta k nos lo diga k le mandamos el otro jajaj xo creemos k este es el idóneo: P )**

_Capitulo XV:_

Naruto se sentía morir a cada lagrima derramada, se sentía peor que en toda su vida, peor que cuando acuno a Hinata inerte entre sus brazos, peor que cuando juro venganza, y la razón era simple, de nada importaba ya jurar venganza, ya no le hacía daño el pasado, le hacía daño el futuro, un futuro sin ella, sin Sakura…

-¿Naruto?

Naruto se seco las lagrimas tan rápido como pudo y se volvió sorprendido a la pelirosa¿acaso era un espejismo¿Qué hacia allí¿ Por qué no estaba con Sasuke disfrutando de su nueva vida? Apretó los puños¿Cómo un monstruo le había podido borrar a ese ángel de pelo rosa y genio endemoniado?

-Si vienes a decirme que te vas con Sasuke no te preocupes, lo entiendo.

Ella lo miro risueña, Dios ¿Cómo podía demostrar tan abiertamente su felicidad por irse con otro hombre?

-¿Y qué entiendes exactamente idiota?

Naruto la miro conteniendo las lágrimas, oh lo que le faltaba¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cruel Sakura? Le dejaba por otro, después de tantos años, después de todo lo que habían compartido. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta el punto de hacerse daño, el amor era muy difícil…

-Que te vas con Sasuke…

Sakura abrió los ojos.

-¿Y entiendes eso?

¿Pero bueno se había vuelto loca? Claro que no lo entendía, como iba a entender nadie que perdonara al asesino de sus amigos, de los que llamaban familia, él que había abusado de ella, que la había ultrajado, que los había abandonado como a perros cuando más le necesitaban por ir detrás de una estúpida quimera…

Pero por otro lado ella siempre la había amado… ¿Quién era él para quitarla esa ilusión? Podía entender perfectamente cómo se sentía… Él la adoraba desde siempre, solo a ella…

-Entiendo lo que es amar a alguien…

-¿Y a quién amas Naruto?

Naruto sonrió mirando al frente.

-A mi mujer.

Oyó una leve risa de Sakura.

-¿De verdad¿Y entonces por qué entiendes qué tu mujer te abandone?

Naruto siguió mirando al frente, no se atrevía a mirarla, no quería ponérselo más difícil, no era justo, ya había sufrido bastante…

-Por que la prometí que la haría feliz, y si ella es más feliz con… Bueno si es más feliz así, yo… yo te dejare libre.

-Idiota¿tan poco confías en tu esposa?

Naruto se volvió a Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos¿Eso quería decir qué no se iría con Sasuke¿Podría ser que lo amara¿Qué lo amara a él?

-Sakura…

Sakura lo miro sonriente.

-¿Bueno que esperabas? Llevas tantos años detrás de mí que al final me has convencido.

Naruto no podía creer lo que oía.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú…?

Sakura rio, luego lo miro sonrojada.

-Sí, Naruto eso quiere decir que te quiero, y que no pienso dejarte nunca.

La sangre de Naruto comenzó a correr por sus venas más deprisa de lo normal, sus ojos no podían pestañear, su boca se seco, por un momento creyó dejar de respirar. Había soñado tantas veces ese momento…

-Sakura…¿Lo dices en serio? Pero ¿Y Sasuke?

-Claro que lo digo en serio- miro al horizonte y suspiro.- Sasuke…, ha entendido que es mejor así, veras el primer amor es muy bonito, piensas que va a ser para toda la vida, que es el único, que no amaras más y cuando te falla te destroza por dentro- Naruto podía comprender eso- Por eso es difícil aceptar que te has equivocado, que has idealizado a esa persona, que realmente no sabes porque empezaste a quererla, y te das cuenta que aunque siempre quedara algo, el amor, el de verdad, el que lo da todo sin esperar nada, el que se juega la vida por ti una y mil veces, el que te conoce, el que te hace reír y siempre te apoya, ese, ese está en otra persona, y en mi caso Naruto esa persona eres tú.

Naruto se quedo quieto, durante un minuto asumiendo cada palabra, ella lo quería a él, a pesar de llamarlo inútil, idiota, cabezón,… contantemente lo amaba a él. La alegría se desbordo en ´el rubio, se levanto tirando de la mano de su mujer para ponerla justo delante de él y rozar sus suaves labios, todo saldría bien ¡vaya que sí!

* * *

Sasuke observo a su hijo en silencio mientras se aproximaba a él, ese niño era sangre de su sangre y sin embargo él aun podía ser feliz, era lo mejor que podía hacer por él, Sakura tenía razón, él era el único responsable de su final, no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarlos libres, fuera de su venganza, de su tormento personal, ese del que nunca podría huir…

-¿Por qué me miras así?

Sasuke sonrió, puede que Naruto no fuera su padre pero el niño lo imitaba en demasiadas cosas, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y se encogió de hombros.

-Miraba como peleas.

El niño pareció complacido y apretó el puño en señal de fuerza.

-Mi papa dice que soy el niño más fuerte del mundo.

Sasuke sonrió.

-No lo dudo, creo que tiene razón. Aun que aun te queda mucho entrenamiento…

El niño lo miro indignado.

-Yo ya entreno mucho.

Sasuke sonrió más abiertamente, por un momento le recordó a él esa mirada de autosuficiencia.

-Claro, pero tendrás que entrenar mucho más si quieres ser el más fuerte de todos.

-Soy más fuerte que los demás niños.

-Ya veo…

-¿Qué ves?

-Que eres un brabucón como Naruto.

El niño abrió mucho los ojos inundados en rabia.

-Mi papa no es un bracucon.

-Claro que lo es, y se dice brabucón, aun que aun eres muy pequeño para saber lo que es.

Hay esta, pensó Sasuke satisfecho, en los ojos del niño aparecía un leve destello rojo, no se había equivocado con él, era un ninja Uchiha…

-Muy bien , entonces haremos una cosa, toma- le dio al niño un colgante con forma de abanico del clan Uchiha.- El día que seas lo suficientemente fuerte, ven a verme, y veremos si eres el ninja más fuerte ¿de acuerdo?

El niño lo miro mohíno, pero estiro el pequeño brazo para recoger el objeto.

-Suigetsu nos vamos.

Su amigo se aproximo junto a Kakashi que cogió al pequeño en brazos. Vio la mirada de su ex sensei, maldita sea, como odiaba que lo miraran con pena, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había perdido, y había perdido lo más importante del mundo, de nada valían ya palabras como ambición, o venganza, tarde se daba cuenta de que su error había comenzado años atrás cuando dejo al amor de su vida dormida en un banco mientras él se marchaba en busca de venganza, tenía que haberlo entendido entonces, la venganza nunca acaba bien, porque… volvió la cabeza y miro a su hijo, nunca escapas de ella…

-¿Sasuke?- Miro la cara de preocupación de su amigo- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

Sasuke miro al cielo y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Es mejor así.

-¿Para quién? Porque está claro que no para ti.

Sasuke apretó los puños y los metió en sus bolsillos.

-Ella es feliz ahora, con él, es lo único que puedo darla, la única manera que tengo de hacerla feliz.

-¿Pero qué pasa con tu el crio¡Ese niño es tu hijo! Es un Uchiha, tiene una serie de privilegios¿Es qué acaso es justo para él?

-Los tendrá.

-¿Cómo si no le vuelves a ver?

Se detuvo y miro a las nubes blancas que salpicaban el cielo.

-Le volveré a ver, llegado el momento él vendrá a mí.

Algo dentro de él le decía que sería así, que ese niño algún día lo buscaría, además no pensaba dejarlo a su suerte, sonrió, sería como un ángel de la guardia.

* * *

Soplaba un leve viento de verano, y el atardecer dejaba reflejos naranjas en el pelo de la pequeña que acunaba, Sakura, sonrió a la pequeña de menos de dos años que se negaba a dormirse ante los ruidos y risas de sus hermanos.

-Yukino por favor duérmete…

La niña bostezo, y Sakura pensó que lo había logrado, que al fin el pequeño diablillo de pelo rosa y ojos azules se había dormido, pero entonces un grito hizo que la pequeña abriera mucho los ojitos y se pusiera patalear para que su madre la dejara libre.

-¡Ya estoy en casa¡

-¡PAPA¡

Los dos niños se tiraron sobre el Hokage rubio que acababa de llegar a casa.

-¡eeh¡ Soltarme!, esto es atacar a traición. ¡Sakura ayúdame!

Sakura observo a su marido divertida, y elevo una ceja.

-Nada de ayúdame, has despertado a Yukino, ahora no querrá dormirse, te he dicho mil veces que no grites así idiota.

Naruto sonrió levantándose del suelo mientras cargaba a un pequeño rubio de pelo de punta sobre su hombro izquierdo y levantaba de un pie a un moreno con la mano derecha.

-Oh vamos, es que soy muy feliz al verte.

Sakura se acerco a él y le beso dulcemente los labios. Luego sonrió picara.

-Eso no cambia las cosas tú has despertado a la niña así que como castigo hoy los bañas tú.

-¡¿Qué?! –Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y le acerco a la niña para que la cogiera con el brazo izquierdo, Naruto se rindió finalmente- Muy bien… pues al baño!!

Sakura sonrió al ver como su marido peleaba con los tres diablillos para que entraran al baño. Suspiro y miro por la ventana que se encontraba a su espalda, Konoha, no era la misma, pero era una ciudad emergente, llena de niños, parecía increíble recordar que una vez todo eso eran llamas y escombros, se cruzo de brazos, ella también había sido una vez escombros y llamas clamando venganza, sin un futuro por el que mereciera la pena vivir, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde entonces…

- ¡Shodai, Hino venid aquí!- Sakura miro la puerta del baño- AH!!! Yukino mala, no tires de ahí a papa!!! SAKURAAAA AYUDAMEE

Sakura sonrió, ese era un futuro que merecía la pena, el futuro siempre la merecía…

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Pues se acabo TT.TT nos da pena, pero todo lo k empieza… esperamos k os guste, n.n , a nosotras nos gusta mucho, y nada deciros k os lo ****dedicamos a toda la gente k nos ha dado una oportunidad y lo ha leído. MIL GRACIAS.**

**Y k volveremos a hacer un fic de Naruto, xo seguramente haremos un SAKUxSASU, en honor a todos aquellos que lo votaron jajaja.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!! **

**MUXISIMOS BESOS!!!**

**Sandri y Fresi!!**


	16. EPILOGO

**Bueno la verdad esk no teníamos intención de hacer un epilogo xk aunque lo pensamos… al final lo entenderéis (nos quedamos con ganas de más) ¡Xo bueno le tenemos muchísimo cariño a este fic! Y como os habéis tomado tantas molestias y siempre decimos k si vosotros os molestáis k menos k hacerlo nosotras n.n Esperamos k os guste, ah y no os preocupéis k el SakuSasu ya va tomando forma.**

_Epilogo_

El sol del medio día bañaba la aldea de Konoha, Naruto se estiro detrás de su escritorio y se levanto en dirección a la ventana, como había cambiado todo, las calles volvían a estar llenas de gente, los edificios volvían a estar en pie, más altos incluso, y pensar que una vez todo fue cenizas…

-Naruto- Kakashi entro a medias en la sala y miro al rubio- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.

Naruto se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, mientras Kakashi pasaba, vaya parecía que por él los años no pasaran, sonrió, bueno tenía alguna arruga ya cerca del ojo visible y puede que el pelo más claro, pero estaba casado con Ino y tenía dos niñas, seguro que a él también le saldrían canas en esa situación.

-¿Por qué me miras asi?

-Pensaba que estas más viejo- rio el rubio.

-¿Te has visto en un espejo?

Naruto rio más rascándose la nuca, bueno el tiempo pasaba para todos…

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-El equipo 3 ha regresado, al parecer tuvieron un enfrentamiento con ellos.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Ha sido muy grave?

-Bueno hubo una pequeña lucha, no hay bajas de ningún bando, pero últimamente las cosas se están caldeando…

Kakashi tenía razón, en todo ese tiempo los encontronazos con el clan Uchiha habían sido escasos, obviamente los había pero no tan numerosos como en los últimos meses, tal vez era por la fecha…

-¿Crees qué puede ser por la fecha en la que estamos?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

-Quien sabe- se rasco la cabeza- la gente no olvida, y entre los jóvenes se empieza a crear un ambiente de crispación, creen que deben vengarse por lo que en el pasado nos hizo el clan Uchiha.

Venganza… podía entender perfectamente cómo se sentían, para ellos la historia simplemente era que Sasuke había venido con sus secuaces y había destruido Konoha, pero no sabían que Sasuke había destruido también su propio futuro…

-¿Hino está entre ellos?

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

-No puedo creerme que vaya a cumplir 18 años.

Sakura miro a su amiga mientras seguían preparando la cena de aquella noche, 18 años, su niño tenía ya 18 años, parecía que era ayer cuando con sus andares patizambos ayudaba a pescar a Naruto, como habían cambiado sus vidas… ahora su hijo era el jônin numero uno de la aldea y decían que podría serTokubetsu Jônin en poco tiempo… no podía negar que era un gran ninja, ella había preferido que se dedicara a otra cosa, o al menos que no hubiera heredado el chacra de los Uchiha, solo había visto 

una vez a su hijo con los ojos rojos y el corazón se la había encogido, sin sus ojos verdes era físicamente idéntico a Sasuke….

-Oh vamos todos los años dices lo mismo, es ley de vida…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila¿No te da pena qué ya sean tan mayores? A mí se me encoje le corazón al pensar los mayores que son ya… Yukino y Lea van a entrar este año en la academia, y Shodai y Amiri ya hacen exámenes de chônin… ¿crees qué eso nos convierte en viejas?

-¡Yo no soy vieja frentona! Yo mejoro con los años.

Sakura elevo una ceja y sonrió maliciosa.

-¿En serio? Pues últimamente noto que te maquillas más y además empiezas a tener patas de gallo, yo he tenido suerte y no tengo ni una arru…

Calló abruptamente al notar como una bandeja de canapés chocaban en su cabeza. Maldita Ino ahora tendría que cambiarse de ropa dos veces, se volvió hacia ella con un huevo en la mano y se lo lanzo dándola encima de la oreja derecha, esta contraataco con los postres…

-Joder, siempre están igual.

Arimi suspiro Hino tenía razón sus madres eran las mejores amigas, para ella Sakura era como una tía, pero…. Se comportaban como adolescentes. Oyó un pequeño sollozo y se volvió a Shodai al cual le caían dos enormes lagrimones.

-¿Qué te pasa cabeza melón?

-Deberías estar acostumbrado a sus riñas.

Tercio Hino.

-No…no es eso- ambos lo miraron preocupados, el joven rubio aspiro impidiendo que los mocos cayeran por su nariz- ¿Por qué están tirando la comida¡Es un desperdicio!

-Dios eres un caso perdido.

Hino paso por al lado de su hermano y le dio un capón en la cabeza. Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Te vas?

El moreno se volvió y la miro con aquello preciosos ojos verdes.

-Sip, tengo papeleo y una reunión.

-Pe...Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños.

-Volveré para la fiesta- sonrió y miro a la cocina donde su hermano intentaba salvar la comida que ambas mujeres se arrojaban- si Shodai y nuestras madres dejan algo. Luego nos vemos.

-Hasta luego Hino…

La puerta se cerró tras él y Arimi suspiro…, era tan guapo, tenía unas facciones perfectas, la nariz recta y fina, los ojos grandes y verdes, pómulos altos, una sonrisa preciosa, y era alto y de físico perfecto, además era el mejor ninja y era atento, y simpático, y siempre era bueno con todos... Todas las chicas de Konoha bebían los vientos por él, sabia por sus amigas que tenía una o dos amigas especiales pero tampoco nada muy serio, aunque ella sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, se conocían de toda la vida, y aunque todas las chicas la envidiaban por su relación con él, ella gustosamente se la hubiera cambiado, Hino solo la veía como una prima….

-¿Qué te paza?- Pregunto Shodai con los carrillos llenos- te has quedado en Babia… 

Arimi se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Eres idiota¡estaba pensando en mis cosas! 

El rubio pestañeo confundido.

-¿Es por Hino¿A ti también te gusta?

Arimi abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Pero qué estupideces dices? 

-¿Te gusta Hino!

Arimi se volvió furiosa a las dos niñas que acababan de llegar.

-¿Y vosotras por qué os metéis?

-Porque sería genial que acabarais juntos, así si Hino y tú tenéis un hijo seremos tías!

-¿Quién va a tener un hijo!

Arimi se quedo en shock, genial pensó volviéndose su madre estaba en jarras chillando y su tía Sakura había perdido el color de la cara.

-¿Estas embarazada de Hino?

Pregunto Shodai dando un bocado a un sándwich. La furia se descontrolo en ella, todo era culpa de ese glotón sin cabeza.

-¿QUÉ!

Arimi cerró los ojos, la voz era de su tío Naruto, así que seguramente los ojos que la quemaban la espalda eran los de su padre¿por qué la pasaba esto a ella?

Hino salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse… no le apetecía nada esa fiesta, estaba demasiado cansado, pero su padre lloraría si no bajaba, sonrió era demasiado sentido. 

Se dirigió al pequeño aparador de cuarto y abrió un cajón, allí estaba aquel colgante¿Por qué lo había conservado tanto tiempo? Era el maldito símbolo de los Uchiha, esos cabrones habían destruido Konoha en el pasado, todo el que vivía en la aldea había perdido a un familiar o a un amigo en aquella batalla, era injusto que esos asesinos hubieran salido impunes, no solo eso, habían amansado una fortuna y habían fundado una ciudad… 

Entrecerró los ojos mirando el pequeño objeto. ¿Cómo sería Sasuke Uchiha? Su padre le dijo una vez que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha fue el que le dio el colgante, pero no podía recordarlo bien…

-¿Se puede?

Hino cerró rápidamente el cajón y se volvió sonriendo a su madre, que lo miraba tiernamente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… solo quería saber qué tal estabas.

Su madre siempre se preocupaba por él, daba igual que fuera Jônin…

-Estoy bien mamá. Solo es un año más.

-SAKURAAA NO ENCUENTRO LA CORBATA.

El grito de Naruto resonó por toda la casa.

-Iré a ver qué le pasa al gran Hokage – dijo su madre con fastidio- No tardes en bajar, los invitados ya están a punto de llegar.

Hino asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Se le ha enviado ya?

El ninja asintió.

-Sí señor el regalo llegara como siempre a tiempo.

-Bien.

-Sasuke… ¿por qué no se lo llevas nunca tú?

Sasuke se volvió a su viejo amigo, y le ofreció una copa de coñac igual a la suya.

-Prometí que no lo haría, es mejor así, cuando él esté preparado vendrá a mí.

Suigetsu acepto la copa y levanto una ceja a su jefe.

-Hoy cumple 18 debería estar más que preparado, además ya es Tokubetsu Jônin, y por lo que oído, es un gran ninja…

Sasuke movió su copa con indiferencia.

-Es el mejor ninja de esa aldea.

El ninja rio.

-Tiene buenos genes.

Sasuke sonrió tímidamente.

-Eso espero, porque algún día, todo esto será suyo…

Suigetsu abrió mucho los ojos y bebió un sorbo de la copa.

-Es una pena que no seas mi padre. En serio, creo que deberías decirle quien eres, y que le puedes ofrecer, al fin de al cabo no sabe que es uno de los jóvenes más ricos del mundo.

-A su debido tiempo lo sabrá, yo no le buscare se lo prometí a ella.

-¿Aún la amas, verdad?

El Uchiha detuvo el movimiento de su copa¿aun la amaba¿A Sakura, era peor que eso, no había dejado de amarla ni un solo instante en esos quince años sin verla, y dudaba que dejara de amarla algún día, estaba solo, sí había ganado una fortuna, probablemente era el ninja más poderoso del mundo, tenía un vasto ejercito y había llevado a cabo su venganza, pero aparte de eso… estaba solo, vacio, y era algo que nunca podría llenar, no tenía sentido pensar en ello. Alzo la copa a su amigo.

-Por mi hijo.

"ya eres todo un hombre", "como has crecido", "parece que fue ayer..." Hino bebió un sorbo de la copa mientras miraba las estrellas, había salido del salón huyendo de esas frases que lo proseguían una y otra vez… 

-Te estaba buscando.

Hino se volvió y abrió mucho los ojos al verla. La joven llevaba sus cabello rubio platino, casi blanco, suelto, ligeramente ondeado, el maquillaje resaltaba más sus ojos oscuros en su piel clara, el vestido de gasa azul claro resaltaba sus formas, estaba preciosa¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Era solo Arimi, sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?

La chica se acerco a él y negó con la cabeza¿estaba sonrojada?

-Bueno es tu fiesta es normal que te busque ¿no?

Hino sonrió, por un momento había pensado…

-Claro, solo huyo de la gente sobre todo de mis padres cada vez que ven lloran emocionados.

Ambos chicos rieron.

-Hino…¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?- Hino asintió con la cabeza- ¿Vas ir con ellos?

Hino suspiro.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-No soy idiota, todos los alumnos lo sabemos, Aro está reclutando gente…

-No debería reclutar niños.

-Shodai quiere ir.

-Shodai es imbécil, ya hablare con él más tarde.

-¿De verdad pensáis vengaros de Uchiha?- Hino miro al cielo y asintió- ¿Pero es un suicidio ir hasta allí¿Acaso pretendéis morir?

Hino miro a la joven que luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

-No moriremos, no podemos dejar las cosas como están, esa gente mato a tu abuelo¿acaso no te importa?

-Claro que me importa, pero no creo que un ataque suicida sea la solución. No vayas por favor, hazlo por mí.

Hino sonrió a la joven y la toco la mejilla con una mano.

-No me pasara nada, y no puedo dejar que vallan sin mi…

-Entonces iré contigo.

-Aun no estás preparada. Es mejor que te quedes aquí.

-¿Ir a donde?

Ambos jóvenes miraron al Hokage rubio que tenia los brazos cruzados y los miraba muy serio.

-Sera mejor que entre, no he comido nada aun y Shodai seguro que no tiene piedad.

La joven paso corriendo sorteando a Naruto.

-Son cosas nuestras, no te preocupes Papá.

Naruto sonrió y se puso a su altura.

-Como cambian las cosas verdad?- Hino lo miro mohíno, otra vez la misma charla…- Pero algunas cosas no cambian Hino, soy tu padre desde el día que naciste, puede que antes incluso, y lo seré siempre,- metió la cabeza en los hombros y añadió con falso disgusto- y eso significa preocuparme siempre…

Hino sonrió a su padre, era un padre genial, el mejor de todos, pero esto él…no lo entendería.

-¿Vais a atacar a Sasuke verdad?

Hino abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Bueno que esperabas soy Hokage y además soy tu padre.

-Mañana.

-¿Y piensas ir?

-Sí.

-¿Y que queréis conseguir?

-Destruirlos como ellos destruyeron Konoha.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Para vengarnos.

-Hino- dijo tranquilamente Naruto- mira a tu alrededor, Konoha está viva, ya nos hemos vengado, nos vengamos todos los días que vivimos felices mientras él no lo es.

-Él es rico.

-¿Y crees qué por eso es feliz? 

Naruto se volvió y dirigió a la casa.

-No vas a detenerme.

-Nop, ya eres mayor para decidir tu propio destino, solo espero que lo entiendas antes de que sea tarde.

¿Entenderlo…?

La oscura noche arropaba a los ninjas que se encontraban apostados cerca de la ciudad de dominio Uchiha.

-Hino tenemos un problema.-Hino miro a Gina¿un problema ahora? Pero si estaban a punto de atacar ¿Qué problema iba a ver? – creo que deberías ver esto.

Hino miro a los dos ninjas con la cara tapada, y su corazón se paro al ver a aquellas dos caras tan conocidas. Mierda¿pero en que estaban pensando?

-¿Qué cojones hacéis aquí?

-Te dije que sí tú ibas yo también.

Repuso la chica enfadada.

-Yo vengo porque creo que todos los Uchiha se merecen un escarmiento.

-Imbéciles, ahora tendré que preocuparme de que no os maten. Gina, ellos no entran en la mansión ¿estamos?- los echo una mirada asesina- Juro que si os veo cerca de la mansión yo mismo os matare.

El ataque fue silencioso, tenían oren de matar solo ninjas ellos no repetirían la masacre de antaño, ellos no eran asesinos.

Shodai caminaba entre las sombras de una de las casas más grandes de la ciudad, malditos Hebi, malditos Uchiha, los odiaba a todos, eran una panda de asesinos crueles, lo llevaban en la sangre, ninguno tenía derecho a vivir. 

Avanzaba por el largo pasillo con más rabia contenida dentro de él a cada paso. De pronto la puerta a lado suya se abrió y una figura emergió de ella, el primer instinto del joven fue tapar la boca a la sombra y echarse encima de ella para impedir que se moviera. Fue entonces cuando du cabeza empezó a funcionar¿estaba encima de un niño? Bajo la mirada y en la oscuridad pudo ver un pelo oscuro, y unos ojos muy claros… ¿grises¿Azules? Espera un momento eso que chocaba contra su torso eran… abrió mucho los ojos y se puso tremendamente colorado¡era una chica¡Estaba encima de una chica¿Qué iba hacer? Si se apartaba ella gritaría y pondría en peligro a los demás. ¿Por dios como podía ser tan torpe? 

-Oye soy..soy un ladrón vale…no…no grites…-la joven frunció el entrecejo en la oscuridad- P…pe…perdóname por…por estar encima de ti, pero no puedo soltarte.

El rubio observo que la joven no hacia ningún intento por zafarse de él…¿Tal vez no fuera una ninja? 

-¿Qué haces encima de hija?

Shodai abrió mucho los ojos al notar el filo de una espada en su nuca… Dios y ahora que, la luz se encendió. Y vio los ojos claros de la joven que lo sonreían triunfante. No iba a morir allí, no a manos de un Hebi, golpeo con los pies la mano del padre de la joven que sujetaba la espada y salto llevando consigo a la joven hasta ponerse , rápidamente saco un Kunai y lo puso en el cuello de la joven.

-¿Qué sucede?

Genial pensó Shodai, debía ser la madre de la chica, porque al verle se puso en posición atacante¿Cómo podía haber salido una chica guapa de esos dos padres? El padre sonrió mostrando unos dientes serrados que hicieron que por la espalda del rubio subiera un escalofrió. 

-No seas idiota, no tienes salida.

La mujer de gafas rio.

-Esto te va a costar la vida niñato.

Shodai maldijo en voz baja, mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-ALERTAA INTRUSOS, NOS ATACAN.

Shodai ni siquiera pensó, se arrojo por la ventana con la chica en brazos aprovechando la confusión de los padres.

Arimi caminaba silenciosa por los pasillos de la mansión, sabía lo que le había prometido a Hino pero no podía dejarle solo¿y si le pasaba algo?

-Mierda

Susurro la joven al ver a dos guardias correr hacia ella. Entro en la primera puerta que vio y cerro tras de sí con cuidado. Se quedo sorprendida al verla… era una habitación realmente bonita con una gran cama presidiéndola, parecía de una mujer… tenia tocador y un aparador con fotos encima… ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí? Suspiro inspeccionando la habitación. 

Genial a lado del aparador había un balcón podría saltar por ahí, se dirigió hacia allí, cuando de pronto una información se filtro en su cabeza, había visto, soltó el picaporte de la puerta del balcón y se dirigió a las fotos del aparador. 

-no puede ser…

La primera foto era una foto de grupo, en ella podía distinguir a su padre de joven junto a tres jóvenes: Sakura, Naruto y… ¿Sasuke Uchiha, su padre le había comentado algo de eso… ¿esa foto era el equipo 7?

Paso la mirada a la siguiente foto, en ella estaba sola Sakura aunque con el pelo corto y muy joven… ¿por qué había fotos de la tía Sakura? Las demás fotos eran de… HINO. Arimi abrió mucho los ojos, no, no podía ser, pero… cogió en sus manos la foto del equipo 7 y miro al joven moreno serio que se encontraba allí, luego miro las fotos de Hino, eran… eran iguales.

Hino corría mientras acababa con todos los guardias que se ponían en su camino la sangre lo salpicaba manchando su ropa y su nueva katana, pero nada le impediría alcanzar su objetivo, la sala principal, algo le empujaba a ella, algo le decía que detrás de esas puertas se encontraba el mismo demonio, Sasuke Uchiha.

La luz de la sala lo cegó momentáneamente, respiraba trabajosamente, sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la luz, y empezó a distinguir nítidamente a la figura sentada en el sillón.

-Llegas tarde.-Hino lo miro confuso. De pronto un grupo de ninjas de Uchiha aparecieron y lo rodearon.- Iros.-Los guardias lo miraron extrañado pero salieron de la sala obedientemente- no dejéis que nadie nos moleste.

Hino entendió, quería matarlo él mismo, se posiciono para la lucha, esta vez Sasuke Uchiha perdería. ¿Por qué lo miraba y no atacaba? 

-¿Qué tal esta tu madre?

Hino frunció el entrecejo ¿le estaba amenazando?

-Si la tocas te matare.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Es curioso, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

Hino estaba cada vez más confuso¿estaba jugando con él?

-He venido a vengarme Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza indiferente.

-¿Vengarte de qué exactamente?

¿Estaba de broma?

-De lo que hiciste a Konoha¿o acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Eso… eso fue mi propia venganza.

Hino lo miro ceñudo.

-¿Acaso los niños que matasteis tenían culpa?

-Puede que me sobre-limitara…

-¿Puede? De todos modos es un poco tarde para disculparse.

Sasuke lo miro serio.

-Nunca es tarde para eso Hino.

-¿Co..Como sabes mi nombre?

-Se muchas cosas sobre ti- Hino bajo la guardia- Se lo que te gusta y lo que no, conozco cada cicatriz que te has hecho, incluso se que esa Katana tan cara es un regalo por tu cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?

-Porque yo te la regale.

-¿Por…por qué me la ibas tú a regalar?

-Acaso no te has dado cuenta aun de lo parecido que somos…

Hino lo miro en shock, tenía su misma nariz, su misma boca, su mismo pelo, pero eso no era…no era posible.

Sasuke sonrió y abrió su chacra. Hino se paralizo, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. 

-¿Y ahora ves el parecido? Creo que tienes un error de conceptos, no te puedes vengar de todos los Uchiha, porque tú Hino eres uno de ellos. Tú eres mi hijo Hino…

**Tenemos que parar jajaja porque nos ponemos y no sabemos parar . bueno ya os avisamos pero queríais un epilogo no? ya nos diréis k os parece jeje a nosotras nos gusta bastante xo claro es nuestro jajaja.**

**¡BESOS A TODOS Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**


	17. EPILOGO FINAL

**Hola nunca creímos que pudiera existir un epilogo del epilogo jajaj pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo n.- Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia jeje, Aquí os dejamos el epilogo II XD:**

_¿Epilogo II?:_

Arimi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿qué significaba eso? No podía ser verdad, Hino no podía… no podía…

La puerta se abrió violentamente arrojando a una de los guardias Uchiha por los aires, Arimi contrajo la respiración por el susto al ver una sombra que se acercaba a ella, comenzó a cargar chakra.

-Tranquila Arimi soy yo Aro,- Arimi respiro.- Tenemos que irnos. Alguien dio la voz de alarma,- se acerco a ella y la agarro del brazo- La misión ha sido abortada.

Arimi lucho por soltarse de la mano del joven.

-Tenemos que avisar a los demás.

-Gina se esta ocupando de eso, vamos.

Arimi no se movió.

-Tenemos que buscar a Hino, él esta aquí.

Aro frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Crees que quiero dejar a mi mejor amigo aquí?- La rubia se sorprendió- Hino nos dio instrucciones precisas, y por dios que las cumpliré aunque tenga que llevarte en hombros.

-Soy más rápida que tú.

-No seas idiota. Hino es fuerte, ha venido para matar al Uchiha, ya debe estar enfrentándose con él, - apretó los puños- y créeme es un combate a vida o muerte, nada tenemos que hacer tú o yo hay.

Arimi lo miro aterrorizada, no podía dejar que Hino se enfrentara a Sasuke, si ella tenia razón él era su padre, Hino nunca se perdonaría haber matado a su padre…

-Me da igual, no puedo dejarle hacer eso.

Arimi salió corriendo ante la mirada sorprendida del castaño.

Su mente iba más rápido que sus pies, tenia que pensar bien sus palabras, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a hacer? En Konoha todo el mundo odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sasuke Uchiha, ¿qué pasaría si se enteraban de que Hino era hijo suyo? Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, no era justo Hino no era como Sasuke no era un Uchiha.

Cruzo otro pasillo más y vio una puerta rodeada de guardias, probablemente hay estaría Sasuke, ¿Cómo iba a entrar?. Piensa Arimi piensa. Noto una mano en su hombro.

-Yo me ocupo de los de la puerta, tú solo corre y entra.

Arimi afirmo en silencio, sabia que Aro no abandonaría a Hino, pero no estaba segura de lo que pasaría si se enterara de la verdad.

-¡Ahora!

Hino no podía salir de su asombro, estaba paralizado por los ojos rojos de Sasuke, la verdad le aprisionaba el corazón, su vida había sido una mentira, ¿por qué no se lo habían dicho? Sintió un odio irrefrenable hacia sus padres. ¿En que pensaba su madre para acostarse con semejante asesino? Y al que el llamaba padre ¿Cómo le había hecho eso? Siempre había confiado en él, dios sus amigos, sus hermanos, ¿Qué pensarían de él?

-Veo que empiezas a entender.

Hino lo miro con rabia.

-¡Cállate!

-La rabia es normal.-¿Cómo podía parecer tan calmado? Hino intento moverse, apretó los dientes y abrió su chakra para intentar escapar del embrujo del Uchiha- ¿Vas a matar a tu propio padre?

-¡He dicho que te calles!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y una joven de pelo rubio corrió a abrazarlo.

-Hino, no lo hagas, no puedes matar a tu padre.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del chico, ¿ella… ella lo sabia? ¿Por qué lo abrazaba entonces? Acaso…acaso no la importaba?

-¿Quién eres tú?

Arimi se volvió desafiante a Sasuke.

-Me llamo Arimi Hatake.

Hino pareció ver una emoción fugaz cruzar el rostro del hombre que presidia la sala.

-¿Hatake? La hija de Kakashi…

El moreno noto como la rubia temblaba.

-Arimi te dije que si te veía aquí te mataría yo mismo.

Arimi no se volvió a él.

-Eres idiota ¿lo sabias? He venido para prevenirte, él es tu padre.

-¡Eso no es verdad¡

Ambos jóvenes volvieron la mirada a un cansado castaño, que los miraba furioso.

-Aro…

-Hino dile que miente.

Hino miro a su amigo, habían sido los mejores amigos desde que entraran en la escuela, habían formado junto a Gina el mejor equipo, habían vivido mucho juntos, era como un hermano más y sin embargo ahora, lo sentía extraño, lejano, casi como un enemigo.

-Lo siento.

Los ojos de Aro se nublaron por las lágrimas.

-Maldita sea, dime que es mentira.

-No puedo…

Aro se aproximo hasta él y saco un Kunai, se lo puso en el cuello a su amigo, Hino sintió el frio acero, y noto como Sasuke le dejaba libre, ahora podía moverse, ¿pero para qué? Él sabia mejor que nadie el odio de Aro a los Uchiha, habían matado a toda su familia, había sobrevivido siendo un bebe, por que un jônin lo había rescatado y cuidado como si fuera su propio hijo.

-Aro por dios detente- Arimi intentaba separar el brazo del joven.- Él sigue siendo Hino.

Aro empujo a la chica apartándola de él.

-¡No lo entiendes¡ ¡Jure que un día me vengaría de ese miserable! ¡Lo juramos los dos! Le prefiero ver muerto, que con el símbolo Uchiha.

-¿a que esperas? Defiéndete, claramente eres más fuerte que él.

Hino observo a Sasuke, que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces.

-Yo no soy como tú, no matare a mi mejor amigo. -Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Se volvió a su amigo levantando la cabeza, dejándole más asequible el cuello- Si eso es lo que quieres no te detendré.

Las lágrimas desbordaban los ojos de Aro.

Abrió la mano y soltó el cuchillo echándose a llorar.

-Maldito seas, no puedo hacerlo, te odio por hacerme esto.

Hino lo miro apenado, esa reacción, seria así con todos, era su destino, era un Uchiha, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, solo podía despedirse de todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora.

-Aro saca a la gente de aquí- miro al suelo- y llévatela.

Aro no discutió , no hablo, se seco las lagrimas y elevo su cabeza, cogió a Arimi de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla, ante las quejas de la chica, al pasar por su lado noto que ella lo agarraba de la manga, miro sus oscuros ojos una vez más.

-No lo hagas, tú eres tú, no…

Hino la callo bajando sus labios hasta los de la joven. Vio que ella abría mucho los ojos y se sonrojaba.

-Se buena, y dile a Shodai que lo siento.

Aro cargo a la joven al hombro y salió por la puerta.

-Enternecedor.

Hino miro con rabia al ojinegro.

-Vale ahora que estamos solos creo que me merezco que me expliques unas cuantas cosas.

-JODER me come la ansiedad.

Naruto daba vueltas a su despacho, miro a Kakashi que estaba leyendo sentado en la silla.

-Cálmate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Han organizado una revuelta sin mi permiso!, se me sublevan los niños, ¡soy el peor Hokage del mundo!

-No ha sido nada personal, son jóvenes.

Naruto apoyo la frente en la pared.

-¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar a Sakura?

Kakashi aparto la vista del libro y lo miro.

-No es culpa tuya Naruto, Hino tiene que seguir su propio camino…

-¿Y si se equivoca?

Kakashi sonrió.

-Lo habéis hecho bien Naruto, Hino es un buen chico, sabrá tomar la decisión adecuada.

Naruto miro a lo lejos, tal vez debía a verle dicho la verdad, pero tenia miedo de que no entendiera, de que se coaccionara al saber la verdad de su origen, y no quería hacerle volver a revivir aquel pasado a Sakura, solo esperaba que ocultar el pasado no le costara perder el futuro de su hijo.

Suspiro.

-Kakashi…- Lo que estaba viendo… agudizo su visión.- Creo que estoy viendo a Shodai…

Kakashi siguió leyendo su libro.

-Eso es bueno, quiere decir que ya regresan.

-No se que decirte. Trae a una chica atada…

Shodai llevaba a la chica al hombro, le dolían todos los huesos de su cuerpo, ¿a quien se lo ocurría tirarse de un tercero, mierda, seguro que Hino y Arimi se estaban llenando de gloria, y él, él seria recordado como el secuestrador de niñas. Soltó a la chica en el suelo y la quito la mordaza de la boca. La verdad es que era muy mona…

-No chilles ¿vale?

La chica elevo una ceja.

-No me serviría de nada.

Shodai la miro comprensivo, al fin de al cabo la había secuestrado no esperaba buenos modales.

-Te prometo que te dejare libre, solo te traje por si volvía el bestia de tu padre.

-¿Eres idiota?

Shodai la miro sorprendido.

-Creo que no.

-¿Crees que mi padre no te va a matar aun que me dejes libre?

-Pero si no te he tocado.

-Me has tirado por un tercer piso.

-Pero yo también me tire.

-A mi padre eso no le importara.

-¿Y si le dices que he sido bueno?

-Eres idiota.

Shodai se dejo caer hundido al lado de la joven, su padre lo mataría, y si no lo mataría el de ella, de todos modos estaba muerto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-No te importa.

-Joder que amigable eres, claro que eres escoria Uchiha asique…

-Eres tú el que me ha secuestrado, dios, que humillante ser secuestrada por un Genin de la aldea de los inútiles.

-EH!- Shodai la miro indignado- soy chûnin.

-Si un inútil como tú puede llegar a chûnin mi padre tenia razón no sois más que una panda de inútiles.

-Prefiero ser inútil que asesino.

-No somos asesinos.

-¿A no? Destruisteis Konoha.

-Fue para vengar a nuestro líder. La lástima es que alguno sobreviviera.

Shodai no podía creer lo que oía, como podía justificar algo así.

-Mataron a niños.

-Los niños crecen.

Shodai se arrimo a ella.

-Escúchame puede que sea un idiota pero hasta yo se que eso no esta bien, no tiene justificación, cada uno es dueño de sus actos, decide lo que hace, y matar a un niño indefenso con la excusa de que en el futuro será un problema, es de cobardes. Asique no quiero volverte a oír hacer apología de la matanza Uchiha o no te dejare marchar.

La chica lo miro sorprendida unos minutos…

-Omi.

-¿Cómo?

-Me llamo Omi.

El rubio la sonrió.

-Yo soy…

-¡SHODAI¡ ¿Qué demonios te crees que estas haciendo?

Shodai se paralizo y la sonrisa se borro de sus labios, ya sabia quien lo mataría: su padre.

Sakura se despertó de la cama con un mal presentimiento, ¿Por qué había soñado con él después de tantos años? Miro al lado de su cama y vio que Naruto aun no había vuelto, se levanto de la cama y se puso una bata, 

necesitaba beber agua, bajo las escaleras sigilosa para no despertar a sus hijos.

-¿SHODAI has vuelto?

Sakura miro a su hija que había bajado las escaleras corriendo al oír el grifo, ¿Por qué preguntaba?

-Tsukino… ¿De donde se supone que ha vuelto Shodai?

La chica pareció dudar.

-¿De la cama?

Sakura levanto una ceja.

-Tsukino…

La chica rompió a llorar.

-Lo siento mamá, yo pensaba que él…, le dije que no fuera…, que no es tan fuerte como Hino.. Que no podrían enfrentarse a los Uchiha.

Las pupilas verdes de Sakura se dilataron...¿U…Uchiha? corrió rápidamente escaleras arriba y abrió la puesrta del cuarto de Shodai, la cama estaba hecha y no había adie, tenia que ser mentira, corrrio por el pasillo y abrió la de Hino, callo de rodilla, dios era cierto, él…había vuelto a convertir su mundo en una pesadilla.

**¿A qué acojona qué lo dejemos así? En un principio era la idea, pero hacer un epilogo del epilogo del epilogo era algo exagerado asik seguimos no? -.n **

Sasuke miro en silencio a su hijo que se encontraba entrenándose contra sus más poderosos guerreros. Era bueno, no podía evitar sentir una sensación extraña de orgullo. Había pasado una semana desde que 

llegara, y había crecido como ninja, nadie mejor que el podía enseñarle el poder que corría por la sangre Uchiha.

-Basta,- el joven se volvió hacia él.- prueba conmigo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke bajo del pedestal y se dirigió a la arena, se quito la capa que llevaba.

Los ojos de Hino se volvieron rojos, con dos aspas negras, Sasuke sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron rojos solo que con tres rallas oscuras en su interior.

Hino se lanzo a por su padre, por más que el joven golpeaba, el Uchiha esquivaba, los golpes se fueron haciendo más rápidos, tanto que alguno de los presente no podía seguirlos. Hino abrió un puño y comenzó a acumular chakra en la mano, luego lanzo su Rasengan, Sasuke lo esquivo y aprovecho para golpearle en la nuca, consiguiendo que Hino se desplomara en el suelo.

-Debes seguir mejorando.

Sasuke se retiro dejando al chico en el suelo. Solo cuando llego a su cuarto y se quito la camisa aprecio el golpe que le dolía en el pecho, sonrió, era más que bueno. Pronto lo superaría.

La oscuridad arropo a Sakura, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, volviendo allí, pero era Hino, le había prometido a Naruto que no iría, pero era su hijo, no podía dejarlo así, tenia que explicárselo, seguramente la odiaba. Llego a la mansión, aquel sitio solo le traía malos recuerdos.

Se acomodo la capucha y salto a una terraza abierta que daba un pasillo, oyó pasos y se refugio tras una pared.

-Es guapísimo.

-Además es muy educado. ¡Que suerte tienes de ir tú hoy a llevarle la cena.

-¿Crees que notara que me he cambiado el peinado?

Ambas chicas rieron. Tenían que estar hablando de Hino, Sakura siguió a la joven que llevaba la bandeja.

-Gracias.

Esa voz, era su hijo. Espero hasta que la chica salió sonrojada de la habitación y entro ella.

-Ya te he dicho que esta todo bien, no necesito nada más.

-Esperaba que necesitaras al menos un abrazo…

Hino se volvió sorprendido hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a verte- inatento sonreír reteniendo las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.- estas más delgado.

Sakura ase arrimo a su hijo y este dio un paso para detrás. Se había preparado para ello, se lo esperaba, pero aun así dolía demasiado.

-Es un poco tarde…

-Nunca es tarde Hino, siempre hay tiempo para arreglar un error.

-¿Te refieres a mi?

Sakura lo miro con dulzura.

-Eres el mayor acierto de mi vida Hino, soy yo la que ha cometido un error al no contarte la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué te acostabas con Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Qué te quedaste preñada y te casaste con Naruto? ¿Cuál mamá?

-Él me violo Hino, Sasuke… ataco Konoha, la destruyo, mato a mis amigos, incluso casi mata a Naruto, me llevo presa estando inconsciente, me trajo- señalo el lugar- aquí, y abuso de mi, me sentí morir, esperaba que algo me matara, quería morirme y acabar con todo, pero entonces apareció Naruto y me llevo devuelta al mundo de los vivos, durante mucho tiempo solo pensé en vengarme de él, en matarlo.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Por que una parte de mi lo había amado demasiado…

-¿Amar al hombre que te violo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Odio a ese hombre, odio al hombre que consumió a Sasuke, él se mato a si mismo consumido por una venganza.

-Sí, eso me lo a explicado, los Hokage lo engañaron, mato a su hermano, nació maldito, solo quería vengarse de quien lo había engañado.

-Lo consiguió. Pero pago un alto precio por ello.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?

-Naruto respeto mi decisión de no decírtelo, no quería que te sintieras mal… siempre has sido un niño feliz…yo no quería que pagaras por los errores de Sasuke.

Hino se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar apoyado en el abdomen de su madre. Sakura le acaricio el pelo.

-Hino vuelve con nosotros.

-No puedo mamá, no me lo merezco, ¿Cómo puedo vivir sabiendo que por mi sangre corre el ADN de los Uchiha?

Su voz se quebró.

-Se más fuerte que él Hino, lucha contra ese odio, contra esa maldición, véncele.

Naruto miraba a su hijo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Solo comes y suspiras…

Tsukino levanto la vista del libro y saco la lengua a su padre.

-Eso es por que esta e-na-mo-ra-do.-canturreo la pelirosa.

-¿En serio? – Naruto abrió mucho los ojos- ¿De quién?

Shodai pincho con ira una patata.

-No es asunto vuestro.

-¿No será por esa chica?

-¿Qué chica?

Pregunto su hermana con interés.

-Aquella que lo beso.

-¿te beso una chica? ¿Era ciega?

Shodai se puso colorado.

-No era ciega estúpida.

-¿Y por que te beso?

-Solo se despidió agradecida…

Naruto sonrió.

-Lo que hubiera dado yo a tu edad por que las chicas se despidieran a si de mí.

-¿Así que te has vuelto un play boy eh? Cuando vuelva Hino pienso contárselo.

-Eres una cotilla…

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Naruto, habían dicho en la aldea que había partido hacia una importante misión. Solo Aro y Arimi sabían la verdad, pero habían jurado no decir nada, no seria fácil… solo esperaba que algún día volviera.

Hino se levanto de la cama pensativo y se dirigió a la ducha, desde que su madre se había marchado una palabra resonaba en su mente una y otra vez robándole el sueño. _"véncele" _

Llego a la cama donde se encontraba su uniforme de Uchiha…, se dirigió al armario y saco su traje de jônin, se lo puso y se miro al espejo, parecía él, un él muy lejano…

Cogió la espada que Sasuke le había regalado en su último cumpleaños y salió de la habitación rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, donde se encontraban todos los ninjas Uchihas a esas horas.

Llego allí y se dirigió al trono que presidia Sasuke.

-Demuéstrame lo qué sabes.

Todo el mundo callo y miro a padre e hijo, Sasuke sonrió y se dirigió a la arena, Hino hizo lo propio, Sasuke activo su sharingan, lo que no esperaba es que en las pupilas de su hijo aparecieran tres aspas igual a las suyas, si ya había desarrollado ese poder, era probable que ganara ese combate, Hino sonrió cogió la espada, y la arrojo al suelo, desactivo el sharingan volviendo a mostrar los verdes ojos de su madre.

-¿Qué haces?

-No necesito esto para vencerte.

-¿Crees que sin el sharingan me vencerás?

-No lo entiendes, no necesito luchar para vencerte, me voy de aquí vuelvo con los míos.

-Este es tu sitio ahora Hino, ¿Crees que puedes renunciar a ser un Uchiha?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-No lo hare, es algo que no puedo elegir, no puedo elegir la sangre que corre por mis venas, pero puedo elegir el hombre que quiero ser.

-¿Renunciaras a todo esto? ¿A mi fortuna? ¿Al poder?

Hino sonrió.

-Sé el precio que tiene, y me parece muy elevado, ahora sé por qué, ahora sé cómo, ahora decido yo…

-¿Acaso crees que te perdonarán ser mi hijo?

-No lo se, y no me importa, yo soy Hino Uzumaki. Jônin de Konoha, tengo dos hermanos, y amigos por los que daría la vida, con eso me basta, no necesito su perdón.

-¿Tanto me odias?

-Al principio te odiaba, pero ahora- miro al cielo- he comprendido que basta con vivir, ahora Sasuke Uchiha me das pena, por que tú hace mucho que moriste.

Hino avanzo entre la gente sorprendida hasta llegar al final del camino.

Suigetsu avanzo hasta su amigo que se encontraba inmóvil.

-¿Quieres que lo detenga?

-No…- Sasuke sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sorprendiendo a cuantos le rodeaban.- es más fuerte que yo…- miro al cielo- lo has hecho bien Naruto…

Arimi se encontraba en el salón de la casa de Naruto, ¿Por qué su madre la había arrastrado para ir ahí? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo doloroso que era?

-Tenemos una sorpresa para vosotros- Naruto estaba llorando… por dios no seria otra vez que había rammen para cenar…-Espero que os guste.

-Siento la tardanza.

-Hino.- Tsukino se lanzo a su cuello- ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Arimi se quedo paralizada en el sofá, con miedo a volverse y que él desapareciera, no podía ser él… las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde te has metido?

-En la aldea Uchiha.

Shodai pareció confuso por la naturalidad con que lo decía.

-¿Y que hacías allí?

Hino sonrió a su hermano.

-Conocer a chicas guapas, en especial a una chica que me hablo de un rubio idiota secuestrador…

-¿Viste a Omi?

Hino afirmó sonriente.

-Sí, creo que le gustas…

Shodai se puso colorado.

-¡Ves hijo te lo dije! Eso no era un beso de despedida.

-¿Beso?

Shodai miro sonrojado a su madre.

-Algún día iré a buscarla.

Hino elevo una ceja.

-Suigetsu te matara si tocas a su niña, y si no, lo hará Karim.

-¿Es hija de esos dos? – Naruto parecía al borde del colapso- Yo no quiero a esos dos de consuegros.

-Naruto eso lo tiene que decidir él.

La voz de Ino hizo que Sakura sonriera, ¿Un hebi y uno de Konoha? Parece que el tiempo si que curaba las heridas… como los huesos rotos…

-Me da igual me hare más fuerte, e iré a buscarla.

Todos rieron, excepto una rubia. Hino la miro y se acerco a ella, coloco su mano en el hombro de la joven.

-¿No me saludas?

Arimi trago saliva. Y se puso de pies enfrentando su mirada con la de él.

-Hola.

-¿Eso es todo? Ni un abrazo, ni un beso, ni nada…

-¿Hablaste con Aro?

Hino afirmo.

-Nos costo un poco, pero al final arreglamos las cosas, tú tenias razón sigo siendo yo… ¿Y tú por qué estas enfadada?

-Mientras tu estabas conociendo chicas, hay quienes estábamos preocupados por ti…

-Ah! Así que estas celosa- la joven se sonrojo y fue a darse la vuelta pero Hino la abrazo de la cintura- Solo hay una chica que me interese y por eso he vuelto Arimi…

-¡¿Qué?¡

-Ella…

-ÉL…

-como consuegro/a

Ino y Naruto se señalaban mutuamente.

Sakura sonrió a Kakashi que sujetaba a su mujer intentando calmarla. Miro a su alrededor, sus hijos les habían dado una lección, siempre hay un futuro por el que luchar…

_**FIN**_

**Vale ahora si que si no?, Fin bonito jeje esperamos que os guste, ya nos diréis.**

**Es el capitulo más largo que hemos hecho: **

**Sandri: me duelen los dedos de escribir en el teclado.**

**Fresi: (sonido de látigo) ha merecido la pena (se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo) **

**¡MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!**


End file.
